Learning to Breathe
by Rhiannon321
Summary: Based off of Twilight, and Midnight Sun posted on Stephanie Meyer's site. Cullen's are same, but Bella is turned into a new character, who is sort of her alter ego, who I named Alex. Plot pretty much the same, with some differences due to characters difs.
1. New School Ch 1

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note : **Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty nervous. This is a story based off of Twilight, and the first draft of Midnight Sun that is on Stephanie Meyer's website. I didn't steal it, like the idiot that has made me wait FOREVER for the rest of Midnight Sun to come out. Anyway, a lot is the same, as far as Edward and his family goes. But, for those of you who love Bella, beware. I didn't get rid of her, per say, more just, gave her an alter ego I guess. An attitude makeover. She is now strong, independent, confident, and well… snarky. I named my Bella, Alexandra, or Alex. For those of you who have read the first part of Midnight Sun, you may remember Edward's day dream of a guardian angel that created Bella for him. He said that she made Bella with a potent scent to demand his attention, a silent mind to demand his curiosity, a quiet beauty to hold his eyes, and a selfless soul to earn his awe, and no sense of self preservation to make her able to be near him. Well I gave Alex a selfless soul, a silent mind, beauty, something to demand Edward's attention, and something to make her more than able to be with him. But, you'll have to wait to find out what that it. I have lots of big and little surprises that go with my alter ego of Bella that I hope you'll enjoy. Alex is fun, powerful, sexy, and has that stubborn streak we all loved about Bella. I hope you like it. This chapter introduces her, and her sisters (like I said, there are many differences between my Bella and Stephanie's), and describes Alex's first meeting with Edward. Please message, rate, and comment. I really want to hear what you have to say to make my story better. And sorry about the long note. Peace!!

**New School**

Ugh. Forks. It was just another new place, another new school, another dull day. At least I had had room to roam in Montana. And at least there had been that weird yellow ball of light in the sky. The one I hadn't seen in three weeks. What was it called again? Oh yeah, the SUN! I missed the sun. I wasn't that I didn't like the rain, but I wasn't fond of clouds. I mean, come on. Either be sunny, or rainy. Make up your mind here Mother Nature! I hadn't gone to school yet, because I'd been settling in, and getting a feel for the town. Which hadn't taken long, seeing as how the population of the town was half the population of some of my old schools. Everyone knew everyone, and there were absolutely no secrets. Heh, this town would have a hay day with everything I was hiding. The very thought made me grin.

I looked over to the passenger seat, and then in the rearview, where my sisters, for all intents and purposes, stared out their windows, watching the world of green and wet flew past them. I was speeding, but there were never any cops around here, and if there were, they'd never catch me. I sighed. "Tosh?" I called. My older sister, Natasha, who came from Russia when she was very young. That was many years ago though.

"Hmm?" she replied. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for my older sister. She was the strongest of us, as far as character went. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and had a good four inches on my height. She had always been there for, and always would be.

"I start high school tomorrow, so I won't be home until two-thirty. Do you want me to pick Nikki up from her school?" I asked. My other sister, Nicole, who we'd found wandering around in Montana three years ago. She had long shoulder length brown hair, freckles, and big doe brown eyes. She was only twelve, and in her last year of elementary school. She'd be starting junior high next year.

"Sure. I'll make dinner, then head out to work." She said, smiling. Tosh worked tending the bar at the local bar and grill. The _only_, bar and grill. Nikki sighed. I glanced back her in rearview mirror.

"I know. I don't like new schools either. But look at it this way; you don't have to deal with high school." I reminded her. She smiled.

"Yeah. You're day's gonna suck even more than mine." She said softly. I laughed quietly. Yeah. As if high school wasn't bad enough. But a new high school, with a student population of a mere three hundred and fifty or so students, I was sure to be put in the spotlight. Oh goody.

I pulled into the driveway, and cut the engine of my beloved car. A supped up 1969 Ford Mustang, which purred like a kitten. I hoped it wouldn't stand out too much at my new school. I'd spent the three years perfecting it, and it would be a shame to have to leave it home. The three of us walked into the house that we were renting, and looked around. It was a nice, medium sized two story ranch style house that was perfect for our needs. It was brick, with a fireplace, and separate bedrooms and bathrooms for all of us, plus an extra bedroom that we could convert into whatever we wanted. A family room, a living and dining room, a good size kitchen, and a big back yard that led right into the woods. It was perfect. We had the basics as far a furniture, but it would be a while until it really felt like home.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch. Tasha raised a brow, and looked pointedly at my feet. I sighed, took off my shoes, and then put them by the door. She was such a neat freak. She smiled in approval, and then her expression turned thoughtful.

"Well, I could make spaghetti." She said. Nikki and I cheered. Tasha laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll go start it." She said, rolling her eyes. Nikki and I grinned at each other, and then settled down for some T.V.

After dinner, and performing my nightly grooming ritual, I settled into my bed. The sheets and pillows were soft, and the comforter was warm. But it smelled like fresh linen. Not like home. In Montana, my sheets had smelled like pine, from my nights sneaking out for moonlight runs. I had had many houses over the years, but Montana had been my first home. I supposed it would take time, to get used to things here. I just hoped it wouldn't take long. And that I would make at least one friend.

I woke up the next morning to another rainy day. At least there was real rain, and not just clouds threatening to rain. I put on a plain black tee and blue jeans, hiking boots, and a pullover hoody. Natasha would be asleep, since she worked nights. As would Nikki, since her school started later than mine. So I got ready quietly, and grabbed some money to buy breakfast. I kept my thick brown hair down, too lazy to do anything to it. I got in my beautiful car, and drove the three miles to school. I was early, so I parked and went into the office to get the appropriate forms for my first day of school. The school was exactly what I thought it would be. Small, brick, and very… small town. I smiled at the redhead behind the desk – the plate on the desk proclaimed her to be Mrs. Cope – trying to make a good first impression. She smiled back. "Hello. You're Alexandra Swan, right?" Ms. Cope asked. Christ. She already knew my name. I worked to keep the grimace out of my smile.

"Just Alex. I was told to come here first." I said. She nodded, and then pulled out several sheets of paper. She gave me a class schedule, and a map of the school, then wished me luck. Heh, like luck had anything to do with it. I memorized the map in a minute, seeing as how it wasn't all that complicated, and then made my way to the cafeteria.

I got looks from everyone, which was not particularly fun. I was nervous, but I walked tall, with my head up, and headed straight to the food. I bought myself a doughnut, and then sat by myself at a lunch table. I focused on eating the mediocre, sugar coated pastry, when suddenly someone walked up to me. I looked up to see a black haired, acne plagued teen smiled a smile that made my skin crawl. He looked so… weasel like.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. You're Alexandra Swan right?"

"Alex." I corrected. He held out his hand, and I reluctantly took it. "Nice to meet you." I said. I tried to keep in mind the old cliché, never judge a book by its cover. It wasn't his fault he looked creepy.

"How are you enjoying Forks?" he asked.

"It's fine." I said. Then the bell rang. I tossed my trash, and then smiled politely. "I should go. I don't want to be late to my first class."

"What's your first class?" he asked. I didn't need to look at the schedule.

"English. Building three." I said.

"I'm headed that way, I can show you the way." He said. I already knew the way, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure." I said. He walked next to me, and prattled on about teachers and classes. I only half listened, and nodded and 'uh huh' ed when necessary. When we reached building three, Eric waved, and left. I sighed, and stared at the door for a moment. Then I took a deep breath, and entered. When I walked in, every head turned. I hung up my coat, and walked to the front of the room, my face expressionless. I gave the teacher, Mr. Mason, the note and then went to the back where my new seat was located. At least it was in the back, where I thought I would be safe from stares. But, no. Apparently the common courtesy of 'no staring' was absent here, and people turned, honest to god turned, in their seats just to look at me. Ugh! These people really do have no lives!!

After my first three classes, I started recognizing faces. One girl, Jessica, had two of my first classes, and was nice enough to invite me to her table for lunch. I bought lunch, and went to sit with her and several other people, including Eric. Ugh. She introduced me around, and I noticed that two of the new guys, Mike and Tyler, were a bit overly friendly, and one of the girls, Lauren, was very cold. Jeez, three hours into the day and I already had three potential fans and one enemy. I was on a roll. Can you sense my sarcasm?

They made small talk around me, and I discreetly put in one earphone of my iPod, and half listened so I could answer when called upon. Most of them seemed nice enough, and I started to enjoy myself. I think they were surprised at my outgoingness. Apparently they expected a shy little girl. The very thought nearly made me laugh. I looked around the small cafeteria, people watching, when a group of students caught my eye. They sat at the extreme edge of the room, by themselves, looking at nothing and no one in particular, each with a tray of untouched food in front of them. But their aloof nature wasn't what held my attention. Each of them were different from each other, and yet the same. A tall blonde girl and boy, who might have been siblings, an extremely muscular curly haired brunette, a tiny little girl with short black spiky hair, and a bronze haired boy. They were different as far as hair coloring and build went, but the rest of them… All pale in the extreme, with dark eyes, and a beauty that was inhuman, and breathtaking. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful. Perhaps the blonde haired girl, who looked rather full of herself, or maybe the bronze haired boy who looked ready to die of boredom.

"Who are they?" I asked suddenly. From the look on Jessica's face, she knew who I was talking about. She looked over her shoulder, just as the bronze haired god looked at our table. I suppose the natural thing to do was to look away. But I didn't. I found I couldn't. His dark eyes were full of secrets, and oddly enough full of questions that I felt directed at me. He seemed to be expecting something. Then he frowned slightly, as though I wasn't fulfilling this expectation.

"The Cullens." She replied with a breathy giggle. Ugh. Prep. "They moved here two years ago, with their foster parents Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Foster parents? As in they all live together? Wow.

"Is the good doctor a plastic surgeon?" I asked. Jessica laughed.

"No. Just a plain surgeon. But don't waste your time with them. They don't like anyone from the outside of their little group." She said rudely. "The blondes, those are the Hale twins. Rosalie and Jasper. The little dark haired girl is Alice, and the big guy's Emmet. And then of course, there's Edward." She said. I bit back a snicker. No hidden resentment there. I wondered when he turned her down. "They all came here from Alaska, and their really outdoorsy. Whenever the weathers nice, they go on family camping trips. But, the weirdest thing about them," she said, leaning forward, wide eyed. "Is that they're all together. Like, _together_. Rosalie's with Emmet, and then Alice and Jasper. Isn't that weird?" she asked.

"You've obviously never been to New York or Vegas." I said wryly. She frowned in confusion. "Yeah, it's a bit weird," I said, answering her question. "But that's no reason to exclude them." I said. Jessica snorted.

"We don't. No one's here is good enough for them, apparently." She sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever tried just talking to them?" I asked.

"Duh! I asked Edward out, and he just totally shot me down." She said. I sighed.

"Beside for romantic pursuits? Just as a friend?" I asked. She seemed honestly confused now.

"Why?" she asked. I exhaled in frustration.

"To be nice?" I asked. She looked positively dumbfounded. Okay, I was done here. I got up, and started to walk towards the Cullen's table.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To be nice." I said. I took a deep breath, and started walking. They still weren't looking at anything, but I had the feeling they were watching me anyways…

God, did no one have anything better to do than fantasize about the new girl? I had seen her face in countless thoughts, which were getting harder and harder to block out. I groaned internally. Every male thought about how beautiful she was, in a romantic or explicit manner. It was disgusting. Sure she was beautiful, but many of the boys were already spinning fantasies about falling in love with her, when it was clear she had no interest in any of them. Eric's thoughts had intruded on my peace of mind that morning, and her emotions were spelled out clearly on her face. Reluctance, than patience, politeness, and then a genuine kindness that surprised me. Most of the girls that went to my school would have brushed him off, or been brusque and rude. But she just smiled, and accepted his offer to take her somewhere it was clear she knew the location of.

In the lunch room I waited as patiently as I could to go to class. I wasn't sure what was worse, having to pretend to pay attention, or having nothing to pay attention to. It wasn't like I could eat, and there was absolutely nothing to hold my interest in high school. When you lived as long as we did, and travel as much as we did, you pretty much memorized every detail of your high school existence. And I loved my siblings, but here there wasn't much we could talk about.

I was picking apart a beagle when I heard my name. No one had said it, but thought it. But, it was a reflex reaction, so I looked up towards the sound of the thought. It was Jessica Stanley, whose thoughts had long bothered me, with their unfortunately detailed fantasies about me. Thankfully those had stopped after I had politely told her I wasn't interested. My eyes skipped over her face to the one next to her. The new girl, Alex. She had corrected everyone who called her Alexandra. She was beautiful, I thought. Long, thick, reddish brown hair that waved to a slim waist; wide, deep bluish eyes that had flecks of gold. She looked at me curiously, her head tilted slightly. It was natural to look away when caught staring, but she did not. She met my gaze steadily, seemingly not embarrassed or frightened.

Most humans recognized the need to stay away from us, subconsciously at least. They noticed the differences, and the warning signs, but this girl seemed unbothered by our obvious difference from the rest of her kind. Odd. She seemed just curious, and confident. Even from across the room, I could sense her confidence. She was comfortable with herself, and though form what I saw that morning she hadn't liked being in the spotlight, she was very self confident. Jessica was talking to her, giving her the 'scoop' on the Cullen family. I turned to Emmet and told him for something to do. He laughed quietly.  
"_What's she think of all this_?" he thought, teasingly flexing his muscles. I laughed as well, and focused on the girl to hear what she thought. It was a bit pertinent for me to listen, to make sure she didn't guess what we really were. But I heard nothing. I frowned. I could hear the double of Jessica's voice, her mental and verbal voices, but I heard not a whisper from the girl. I thought perhaps her voice was simply very quiet, so I listened harder. The voices I fought to block out rush around me, like a dam breaking. The boys thinking of the girl, some of the girls thinking of her too. Some were nice, and some not so nice. I didn't hear the girl still, so I hurriedly blocked the voices again. This was more than vaguely troublesome. I was worried. I felt off balance, but when Emmet asked what she thought, I merely shrugged. Thankfully he wasn't interested enough to press. I didn't want to worry them. But I would definitely have to keep an eye on this one. Suddenly, Alice gasped. The look on her face was all too familiar, and Jasper took her hand.

"What is it? What do you see?" he asked.

"What is she doing? " Alice exclaimed, seeming completely dumbfounded. That was a new expression for Alice. Then suddenly the girl stood, and began walking towards us…

I reached the Cullens' table, and smiled warmly. "Hello. I'm Alex. I'm new here, and I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself." I said. The little one, Alice I remembered, seemed to give me the once over. Then she smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said. Wow. Her voice was high soprano, and musical. I reached my hand out, and Alice hesitated. Then she slowly offered her hand. I shook it, and didn't even flinch at the ice feel of her skin. The rest of the group seemed shocked at the contact. Just then the bell rang, and I flashed a quick grin.

"Well, I should get going. I hope to see you around." I said. Alice smiled, and nodded. I smiled back, and then, for some strange reason unbeknownst to me, I winked at Edward. _Winked_! I have no idea what came over me. I may have been confident, but I wasn't cocky, or flirtatious. I walked to my next, wondering what the heck had come over me.

**Ending Note: **So… I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I know Alex is really different from Bella, including her apperance, but I love her anyway. I hope you'll love her too. There's more to come, so I hope you continue reading. Please message, rate, comment. I can't wait to hear what you have to say! Peace!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	2. Suspicion Ch 2

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys. This is the second chapter of my story, where Edward and Alex start to slowly warm up to each other. And of course the dreaded, VAN SCENE! It's going to be different from the van scene in Twilight, but the theme of suspicion is the same. I hope you like it!

**Suspicion**

I walked to my next class, Biology, wondering about the Cullen's. They were obviously different, but I didn't really care. Pretty much my whole life, I'd had surprisingly accurate reads on people's personalities. And there was something about the Cullen family that appealed to me. They were unjustly discriminated by the students here, and I knew exactly what that felt like. That was the whole reason I'd had to leave my beloved Montana. I shook off those thoughts. They'd only depress me, and the past was the past.

When I got to class, I walked to the front of the room, as I had with every class, and gave my little slip to the teacher. He signed it, and then glanced around the room for an open seat. I followed his line of sight, and saw the Edward had come in. And next to him, was the only empty seat. Hmm. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. He was intense, the look he had about him. Those eyes, and his face… I suppressed a shudder. He was one of those guys who planted themselves inside your head, and was a bitch to get out again. Mr. Varner, my teacher sent me to my seat, and I sat down. I sent him a smile and a hello. He smiled slightly back, and I couldn't help but notice how tense he was.

Mr. Varner started the class, and I only half listened. I'd already heard this lecture, so I once again pulled out my iPod. I put the volume on low, and shook my hair out so that it covered my ears. Suddenly I heard Edward hiss in a breath. I turned, and looked at him in confusion. His eyes were wide, and dark. Darker than they had been before. They looked almost black. My eyes widened slightly. His hands clenched his jeans, the knuckles bone white. I couldn't help but notice that he looked considerably bigger, and more muscular than he had when next to his burly brother. I looked away, and forced my muscles to relax. I knew that there was no danger, and if there was, I could handle it. So I turned on my soothing music, and doodled aimlessly in my notebook…

Poor girl. The only open seat was next to me, and surely that wouldn't be comfortable for her. Well, maybe not. I considered the fact that she had seemed perfectly at ease shaking hands with Alice. This human was either blind or stupendously brave… or perhaps just stupid. She didn't seem too worried walking over to sit next to me. Then she surprised me again, by smiling and saying hello. I smiled back, though it couldn't have been too convincing. I was still preoccupied with the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts. I just couldn't understand it. Even with her right next to me, I couldn't even get a vague picture of what was going through her mind. It frustrated me to no end. I should be able to know her entire life's story within a few minutes. Not that I particularly wanted to know. Most humans were all the same. Shallow, and self centered. Especially high school students. But then, this girl had already surprised me four times in one day. I was not easily surprised. So perhaps her mind would be as different as her attitude towards me and mine. I scolded myself, telling myself that I shouldn't want to know, that I shouldn't be curious. But of course I was. How could I not be?

The girl took out an iPod, and put in one earphone. I wondered if she wasn't academically oriented, or if she had simply already learned the information our teacher was lecturing on. The latter would fit with the **very** vague description of the girl I had begun to spin. It was fairly easy to see that she was very bright, friendly, and then of course, there was that odd bravery. I wasn't sure if I could classify it as bravery, but I didn't have a better word. She suddenly shook out her long hair to cover her ears, and an extremely potent wave of her scent rolled over me. Oh god.

My hands tightened on my jeans, and I worried in the extreme back of my mind that I'd rip the fabric. She was… unlike any scent I'd ever come across. I couldn't describe it, or describe what it made me feel. I wasn't entire certain it was a craving for her blood, that her scent inspired. The fact that I had no idea what I would do if I allowed my muscles to unlock, was what frightened me the most. She just smelled so… _inviting_. That was the only word I could think of. Like wind, and pine, and the sea, and damp earth. She smelled to me like freedom. All smells that filled me when I ran, the only time I was truly myself.

She heard my sharp intake of breath, and turned. Her eyes were filled with confusion, and silent questions. She saw my hands, and I saw the reflection of myself in her eyes. How odd. I didn't see the monster that I had kept chained inside me for so many years. And yet at the same time, I didn't see the man that Carlisle had taught me to be. It was some third personality, a stranger I had not met. Her eyes widened, and her body tensed. She seemed to shift ever so slightly, but she caught herself, and turned back towards the front of the room. Her muscles relaxed, and she breathed calmly and evenly again.

There must be something seriously wrong with this girl! Even seeing me, my muscles locked, my eyes black, she was relaxed! I wasn't sure I would harm the crazy human, but surely there was some instinct that told her I might. And yet she seemed perfectly at ease. Ugh! This was honestly horrifying. What if some other vampire, someone who had not chosen to beat back the monster, came here? Would she react the same to them? A hundred different scenarios ran through my head, all of them situations where the basic instinct to protect one's self should have saved her, but didn't. The images angered me as much as they horrified me. This girl needed some serious help.

After several minutes, the wild urge I still hadn't identified eased, and I hesitantly breathed in a small breath. It wasn't as bad as before, but still potent. I breathed again. Better. As I slowly accustomed myself to her odd scent, I slowly relaxed. I didn't allow myself to relax fully. That would have been stupid. The class was nearly over, and I was more than grateful for it. I wanted to talk to Carlisle, and Alice. Alice, to see what she saw in my future, and Carlisle to get advice on what to do with Alice might tell me. The bell rang, and I locked my muscles again, and waited for the girl to get up. She did, but in a way I had not expected. Most humans had average balance and grace. There were the clumsier ones, who would trip over thin air, and the ones with more than average grace, dancers and such. But the fluid movements of Alex left me dumbfounded. She moved with a grace that rivaled that of a vampire.

I walked to Spanish in a haze. Her grace, combined with her effortless beauty was astounding. I wondered why I had not immediately realized the extent of beauty when I had seen her face in the minds of so many of the students. When I sat next to Emmet, he immediately noticed my odd behavior.

"_What's the matter with you?_" he thought.

"Not sure." I muttered. The sound was too low for any human to hear.

"_You gonna be okay?_" he asked. I nodded slightly. Emmet shrugged. He was always the easiest going of us.

After the bell rang, he walked next to me, wondering what had caused my mood. I tried to block out his thoughts, but his concern was strong enough to slip through. My family slipped into my car, and we drove home in silence. But Alice talked to me.

"What happened? I saw you react very strangely to the girl." She said. I shook my head ever so slightly, signaling her that I'd tell her about it later. She frowned.

When we got home, Alice and I went for a walk, so as not to be overheard by the others. "So, what happened?" she asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wasn't really tempted to, well, attack her. But I don't think it would have been safe for me to let down my guard." I said. Alice considered. She paused, and closed her eyes. I watched her thoughts as she looked forward into the future. Millions of tiny fragile choices, all meshing together to spin a constantly changing future. She focused on me, and the girl. I shook my head. I should really start using her name. Alice watching in amazement, as she saw Alex and I walking down the hallway at Forks High School, side by side, her eyes were lit with laughter, and I was smiling. Some choice I had made, or she had made, would lead us to be good friends. Very good friends from the looks of it. But how was that possible? Then as I watched, and thought, the future spiraled into oblivion, and then took shape again. Alex and I were alone, in a place I didn't recognize, but there couldn't have been people for miles. Oh my god.

"How is this possible?" I demanded. Alice shrugged.

"I only know the what, not the why." She said. I sat down on a rock next to the river and held my head in my hands.

"This is so frustrating. I can't read her mind, Ali." I said. Alice's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"I have no idea what secrets she's hiding. And I can't help want to try and find out…"

I drove home first, because I had an hour before I had to pick her up. I unpacked a few boxes, sorted through some stuff, and then headed out again. I waited patiently in the parking lot, and smiled when I saw her walking towards me. She didn't look too horrified. Things might have gone well, but it was hard to tell with Nikki. She got in, and I smiled. "How'd it go?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"Okay. Not too terrible. I made a friend." She said, looking cautiously hopeful. I grinned.

"That's great! Maybe by this time tomorrow you'll have a boyfriend." I teased. She just rolled her eyes, and put on her favorite CD, and we jammed out the entire way home. Tasha was up when we got home, so we put in the CD, and rocked out together. It was nice to just be silly together every once in a while. When we all collapsed on the couch, Tasha sighed.

"So, how'd things go?" she asked. Nikki told her about her day, how most of the students were really nice, but some of them were a little standoffish. Her new friend was really nice though. "What about you?" Tasha asked.

"Interesting. There's this group of students. And they're… incredible. The two chicks, they're like, total babes." I said, teasingly. "And the guys, oh! Don't even get me started." I said. Tasha laughed.

"Anyone in particular you got your eye on?" she asked. I just grinned, and wicked, then bounced into the kitchen. Tasha and Nikki scrambled after me, demanding details. "Well…" I began. They both immediately quieted. "One of the guys of the gods group." I said. "His name is Edward. And he's… intense." I said. It was a word I applied to him often. "He's got this bronze hair, that's kinda messy, but way sexy, and dark eyes, that…" I sighed. They both understood my girl speak.

"Wow." They said in unison. I nodded.

"But… I don't know. He reacted so strangely to me. I'm not sure what his problem is. But I hope that it's only temporary." I said.

That night, I snuck out and walked into the woods. The trees were tall, and grew close together, like guardians. I had always loved the woods, and there was no shortage of them here. The rain was soft, and turned the woods into a sparkling wonderland. The smells were incredible. I walked for over an hour before returning to my nice soft bed.

The next morning was the same as the last. I drove to school under a blanket of clouds, and my eyes searched the lot of the gods group as I had come to call them. The only car that stood out besides mine was a shiny silver Volvo. It had to be theirs. They certainly looked rich. So they were here. I went into the cafeteria, and bought another doughnut. I sat at the same table, but unlike yesterday, people waved when they walked by, and greeted me by name. I finished breakfast, then went into class. I could sense a routine forming. Sometimes routines drove me crazy, but sometimes they were nice.

My first half of classes passed smoothly, and then when I headed to the lunch room, I wondered what would happen. I decided to sit by myself, a sort of open invitation. I waited patiently, and sure enough, the little one, Alice walked up to the table. I winced. Her grace was unmatched by anything. Her walk seemed more like a dance. She smiled.

"Hello. Mind if I sit with you?" she asked. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Not at all." I said. She said, and stared at my tray.

"Not hungry?" she asked. I shook my head. The food was… unpleasant.

"You?" I asked. She grinned.

"Nope. I'm not hungry." She said. I had the feeling I missing an inside joke.

"So… You were the bravest?" I guessed. She laughed, that sounded like the tinkling of glass.

"Something like that…"

My sister was officially crazy. When she saw Alex sitting alone, she began to stand. "What are you doing?" I hissed. She glared at me.

"_Your issues with Alex don't affect me. Besides, you're not the only one that's going to be friends with her_." She thought. Then I saw the vision in her head. Alex and Alice standing side by side, laughing together, their arms around each other. I groaned. "_I don't see why you aren't accepting this anyway. I don't foresee any danger. You seem to be strong enough to not do whatever it is you're afraid of doing_." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes, and waved her away. I wasn't sure why I was distancing myself from her. There seemed to be no danger, just as Alice said. But I was afraid. Afraid that my flawed mortality would break if put under enough pressure, and I'd hurt her. I wasn't sure why, but that thought caused me more pain than it should have. I f course valued all human life, and the thought of taking one of those lives was painful. But all I could think was _not her_. I watched Alice walk to Alex's table, and hoped I would be strong enough. For what, I wasn't sure…

Alice was actually a lot of fun. She had a great sense of humor, and had a generally bubbly personality. After lunch was over, she made me promise that we'd get together soon. I agreed easily. It was so easy to like Alice. I walked to Biology smiling, and then felt my stomach flip when I saw Edward sitting at the table, staring out the window. As I had yesterday, I said hello, and smiled. He smiled back, perhaps a little easier than he had yesterday. "Hello." He said. I was a bit surprised he was talking to me. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen." He said. I smiled.

"Alex." I said. He smiled back. And we both turned towards the front of the room. It was hard to focus on Biology when Edward was sitting next to me. After all, he was amazing gorgeous. Mr. Varner announced that we would be doing a lab today, working with our table partners. Hmm… This should be interesting. There were microscopes on the table already, and he passed out little glass sides that we were to examine. Edward pushed the microscope towards me.

"Ladies first?" he asked. I smiled. Yep. I pegged him as a gentleman, and I had been right. I nodded, and put in the first slide.

"Prophase," I said after a quick look. Edward reached for the microscope, and his finger brushed mine. A shiver ran through my skin, that wasn't at all unpleasant.

"Mind if I look?" he asked. I shrugged. "Prophase," he murmured after a moment. I tried to hold in a grin. He wrote the answer neatly on the paper, and I admired his beautiful script, that was near calligraphy. He put in the next slide, and identified it as anaphase. He was about to put in the next slide, but I gripped his wrist lightly.

"Uh-uh. My turn." I said with a wink. He seemed shocked, and a quiet giggle slipped through my lips. I put in the next slide, and looked through the lens. "Metaphase." I informed him. He didn't ask to check again. When Mr. Varner came by, he frowned at the paper.

"Didn't you think Alexandra should try the lab, Edward?" he asked.

"Alex." He corrected. "Actually she identified two of the three." He said. Mr. Varner lifted a brow.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was in honor classes in Montana." I explained. He nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing you two are lab partners then." He said. I guess that meant that Edward was smart.

After school, I walked to my car, thinking of the god that I sat next to. My keys accidentally slipped through my fingers, and dropped in a puddle. I sighed, and bent to pick them up. I was two cars away from where I had parked, in front of a tan Crown Vic. I had just grasped my keys, when I heard tires squealing. My head whipped up, and I saw Tyler Crowley's van skidding towards me. There was no way he could stop. My heart leapt into overtime, and my muscles bunched to propel me forward.

I sprung forward, and somersaulted just as something wrapped around me, and pulled me away. It was something hard, and cold. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward's flawless face inches from mine. His face was filled with horror. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly. I nodded.  
"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked. Instead of answering my question, he asked one of his own.

"How did you get away from the van?" he asked. His ocher eyes were now filled with suspicion. I pursed my lips, and looked back over to the van. Tyler was still in there. I got up, and ran over there, Edward hot on my heels.

"Tyler!" I shouted. His eyes fluttered open.

"Alex? Alex I'm so sorry! My tires, they slipped, locked up. I couldn't stop!" he said. I opened the door, and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"I know; it's okay. I understand." Edward grabbed his other arm, and we walked him to a bench. I could hear the sirens coming. Edward didn't look so good. His eyes were black again, and his jaw was tense. The ambulance came, and took me and Tyler to the ER. I insisted I was okay, but somehow Edward managed to convince the paramedics that I should be checked out.

At the ER, I waited patiently for a doctor. Tyler was obviously the first priority, and I didn't mind waiting. Then the doctor came in. Holy shit! He was movie star gorgeous, and was smiling was amazing warmth. This must be the good Dr. Cullen. Wow. "Hello, Alex. I hear you had quite the day." He said. I snorted.

"I'd check your sources doc. I barely have a scratch on me." I said. He checked me out, probing muscles, with surprising gentleness and care, and then frowned.

"Well, it seems you're right." He said. He wrote some things down. "I suppose you're free to go. Just keep on out for signs of a concussion. You got lucky." He said.

"Lucky Edward was there." I said, testing him. His eyes flicked to mine, then away again.

"Yes well. I hope you continue to be in such good health, Ms. Swan." He said. Mmhm. I just bet you do.

"I hope I never see you again doc. At least, not in here." I said. He laughed.

"I hope so too." Just then, my sisters decided to come rushing in.

"Ali!" Nikki cried. She ran up and hugged me tightly. Tasha's eyes quickly took stock of me, then sighed in relief.

"You gave us quite a scare." She scolded. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. They went to talk to Dr. Cullen, and I went outside to get some air. I found Edward leaning against the wall. "Hey." I called.

"Hello." He replied. As usual, his voice was smooth velvet. "What's the verdict?" he asked.

"I'll live." I said, shrugging. He frowned.

"How did you get out of the way?" he said.

"You pushed me." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I kept you from cracking your skull on the pavement. You got out of the way of the van all by yourself." He insisted. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, are you really going to push this?" I asked. "You and I both know that you got to me way in an impossible manner. So, let's keep our secrets, secret, shall we?" I asked. His eyes flashed, but then he relaxed. He seemed determined, but calm.

"Fine." He agreed smoothly. He pushed himself off the wall, and smiled in parting. Huh. He seemed to take that a bit too well. I decided that I wouldn't worry about it. I wanted to be friends with Edward, and bickering over this wouldn't help me achieve that goal.

**Ending Note**: So, I hope you liked this chapter. This is the first part where we discover that Alex has secrets of her own. And no, I won't tell you what it is. I will tell you that it won't be revealed for several chapters to come. So prepare yourself! : ) Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	3. Girls' Night Out Ch 3

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey! This chapter I think is going to be kinda short. It's the Port Angeles scene, and it shall be very interesting. Mwahahaha! Anyway, this is where Edward and Alex decide to be 'friends'. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and btw, I'm not entirely sure that this is going to be an M rated story or not, but I rated it that just in case. Also, from now on I'm going to warn you when I switch POVs. So yeah.

**Girls' Night Out**

EPOV

I waited outside the ER, wondering what Alex hid behind those beautiful eyes. There was no way that she could have gotten out from in front of the van so fast. But I also knew that she knew that I was nowhere near her when I saved her from kissing the pavement. I sighed irritably. That girl was full of more surprises than I could handle. And no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't want to know her secrets, figure out the strange workings of her mind, I still wanted to. So much for will power. Just then Alex walked out. "Hey," she greeted me casually. At least she wasn't mad that I'd made her come to the ER.

"Hello. What's the verdict?" I asked. Again, I told myself I shouldn't care whether or not she was okay, but of course I did. Alex shrugged.

"I'll live." She said. I was relieved, but at the same time, it bothered me. How was she fine after an accident that nearly killed her? I frowned.

"How did you get out of the way?" I blurted. Oops. Her eyes snapped to my face.

"You pushed me." She said. I glared.

"No, I kept you from cracking your skull on the pavement. You got out of the way of the van all by yourself." I said. I was right, I knew I was. She just sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Edward, are you really going to push this?" she asked. "You and I both know that you got to me way in an impossible manner. So, let's keep our secrets, secret, shall we?" she asked. My name on her lips did strange things, but it didn't keep the sharp irritation, almost anger from rearing its ugly head. I tensed, about to argue, but then relaxed. I decided right there that I would find her secrets soon enough. I was determined to be a friend now. Not just to satisfy my curiosity, but because she was the only person aside from my siblings that did not flinch away from us. As long as I was very careful, I thought I could be a friend to her. Perhaps. She was an honestly good person, a person worth getting to know.

"Fine." I agreed. I smiled at her surprised expression, and walked towards my car. I looked back, and saw that there were two others with her. An older blonde girl, perhaps twenty, and a younger brunette, no older than twelve. They didn't look related, but the way they looked at each other, and linked arms said it all. They were family. I had no idea that Alex had sisters. No matter. When I saw her again, I would ask her about them. A friend could ask that sort of thing, right?

BPOV

Tasha drove me back to school so I could get my car, and then we went home. She made me my favorite dinner of seafood linguine, salad, and garlic bread. I laughed at her. "Tosh, you're spoiling me. I didn't even have a scratch." I said. She frowned.

"Yes, but there could have been. You're not invincible you know." She scolded. I rolled my eyes, and snatched up a shrimp. "I saw that!" she called as I ran back into the living room. I snickered, and flopped down on the couch with Nikki. After dinner and dessert – a special treat of chocolate ice cream – I went to bed. I was exhausted!

The next day when I woke up, the light coming through the window was, different. Brighter, purer. I rushed to the window, and yanked back the curtains. There it was; the SUN! I laughed joyfully, and grabbed cut off jean Capri's, and a layers a few tanks. Then I got in my car, and went to school. When I got there, there was the whole, 'are you alright, thank god your okay,' thing. I brushed most of it off, and said Tyler was the one they should be worried about. He had several nasty scratches and a few cracked ribs, but other than that he was okay.

I glanced over at the Cullen table, and found it empty. Angela, who was one of the nicest girls I had met, smiled. "Sorry, they're not here today." She said. I smiled back.

"I didn't really expect them to be. Jess told me they went camping when the weather was nice." I explained. Angela nodded knowingly.

"She always has the scoop." She said. I grinned, and we both laughed a bit. Then Jess came over, and began gushing.

"Oh my god. You would not believe what just happened!" she said. After a few moments, I laughed.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" I teased. Jess laughed.

"Mike just asked me to the spring dance!" she said. Mike was one of the truly nice guys at our school, Angela and I both congratulated her. Then Angela smiled shyly.

"I have a confession to make. Eric asked me to the dance." She said. Jess and I showered her with hugs and congrats, and then we laughed together.

"Oh my gosh! We'll have to go shopping!" she said. She turned to me. "Would you like to come along, help us pick out dresses?" she asked. I smiled. A girl's night out? Hell yeah!  
"I'd love to." I said.

So, after school, I picked up Nikki, and dropped her off. I let Tosh know where I was going, and then drove back to school. Angela and Jessica were already there, and we piled into Jessica's, to save on gas. Port Angeles was beautiful. Very touristy, but still pretty. We went into the dress shop (there was only one in such a small town), and started browsing. Angela and Jessica both tried on several pretty dresses, and both decided. Angela got a dusty rose colored dress, and Jess an electric blue one.

We still had a little time, so I decided to wander off on my own, and then meet them at the restaurant later. I aimlessly walked around, until I found a glass shop. I had a bit of a fetish for colored glass, so I spent most of my time in there. I bought a pretty blue colored glass rose, and tucked it – wrapped safely in a plush cloth – and headed for the restaurant. I decided on a detour, because was running a bit late. The shortcut ran through a fairly wide, dark alley, but I wasn't particularly worried. There were no people around. Until… five large men walked out from the bar next to the alley. Safety was a mere fifteen feet from me, but it was dark, late, and not a lot of people were around. No one would hear me scream. I tried to stay calm, and walk on past them, but they stopped me.

"Hey babe." They slurred. "Where you going? What, you too good for us?" they slurred. I glared, and my fingers itched to hit one of them.

"Don't, touch me." I snarled. They laughed.

"Oh, we'll do more than touch you, sweet thing." They said. One of them reached for me…

EPOV

Oh god. I could hear what they were thinking. The low life scum that was with Alex. I saw what they were planning. A rage like none other I had ever known filled me. My foot pressed the gas to the floor. I skidded around a corner, and my headlights illuminated them. I saw Alex standing straight and tall, and one of the men on his knees before her. She had his wrist, and was bending it in a painful position. I honked. They all turned, and Alex released the man's hand. I got out of the car. "Get in." I growled. She looked more than surprised, but nodded and did as I asked. The men advanced towards me.

"You otta keep your bitch on a leash." One shouted. A growl bubbled up my throat, and slipped through my bared teeth. They all backed away. I got back in the car, and drove away. For several moments, we were both silent.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Alex laughed without humor.

"Believe it or not, I can actually take care of myself." She said. Then she took in a shaky breath. I looked over at her, and saw a few tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled the car over. We were well out of town by now.

"Alex?" I asked. My hand reached out of its own accord, acting on a long buried human instinct.

"Don't touch me… please." She whispered. I dropped my hand. "It's every woman's worst nightmare, you know. But it's _my_ very worst fear." She said. While my long silent heart wept for her, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. She had shared something with me, which I doubted she had shared with anyone else.

"You're alright, though." I said, for her benefit, and mine. She nodded, and looked up at me.

"Yes." She said. Her hand reached out, and her fingers hesitantly brushed mine. "Thank you. I didn't know if I'd have been able to…" she didn't finish that thought. "But then you were there. You were there." She murmured. I smiled slightly.

"Yes." I replied. We sat there together for several more moments, before she sighed.

"Jessica and Angela are waiting for me." She said. I nodded, and started back into town. When we reached the restaurant, Alex paused for a moment. Uh oh. I forgot she hadn't actually told me where they were waiting. Alex shook her head, and got out of the car. Her reactions continued to surprise me. Angela and Jess were coming out, looking worried.

"_I wonder where she is_!" Angela thought anxiously.

"_Okay, now I'm starting to worry_." Jess thought. Alex waved them over.

"Ange! Jess!" she called. They both looked very relieved.

"Alex! We were so worried! Where have you been?" Angela asked. Alex glanced at me.

"Uh, I ran into Edward, and we kind of just got to talking, you know?" she said. Jessica and Angela looked over to me. Both of their heart rates stuttered, and they sucked in their breath at the same time.

"_Um, wow_."

"_Gosh, she's one lucky chick. I'm so asking for details tomorrow._" I tried not to roll my eyes. It was rather annoying that humans found my kind attractive.

"You, ah, coming with us, Alex?" Angela asked. Alex glanced at me.

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"I think Alex should eat something. It's my fault she was late. I'll drive you home myself, if you like." I said. Always her choice, I reminded myself. Alex smiled.

"I'd like that." She said. Angela and Jessica smiled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." They waved goodbye, and drove off. I smiled. I finally had her to myself, and could ask her any questions I wanted…

**Ending Note: **Okay, it's not really a cliffy, but seeing as how they kind of have a big moment in the next chapter, it is a cliffy. And you'll have to wait to see the moment! Mwhahaha! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review!! Peace!!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	4. Comfort Ch 4

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. This chapter is amazing, or at least I think so. Alex and Edward have dinner, and begin building their friendship. So, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!!

**Comfort**

Edward and I walked into the restaurant, and the hostess looked up at the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widened, and she sucked in a breath. Great. Skank. She was blonde, wearing a low cut tight fitting black dress, and looked to be in her twenties. She noticed, like I did, the careful no contact space that Edward kept between us, and paused on me. Obviously I wasn't of average looks, but she was no ugly Betty either. I tried not to glare when she adjusted her shirt to reveal even more skin, and smiled with unnecessary warmth. "Hi, welcome to Bella Italia. How many in your party?" she asked. I noticed she spoke only to Edward. He smiled politely.

"Two, please," he replied. She led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant, but before I could sit down, Edward shook his head, and turned to the hostess. "Something a bit more, privet?" he asked. I didn't miss the bill he smoothly slipped into her hand. She raised her brows, then led us a booth that was separate from the rest of the restaurant. I had to admit, I was impressed. I'd only seen people refuse tables in old movies. But Edward seemed like the old movie type. The kind of man who opened doors, pulled out chairs, and gave flowers. A man to make you melt.

I sat down, and sighed. "So, we aren't going to fight, are we?" I asked. Fighting with Edward was like trying to bitch slap an avenging angel. Edward smiled, and shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just then the waitress came out. Great; another female striving to get his attention.

"Hi, I'm Amber, and I'll be your server this evening. What would you like?" she asked; again, speaking only to Edward. Edward motioned to me.

"A Coke to start with please." I said.

"Two Cokes." Edward said. I had a feeling he wouldn't be drinking his. He never had anything at school. There was a basket of warm breadsticks, and I snagged one. I tore off the end of it, and popped it into my mouth.

"Not hungry?" I asked. He grinned, and I had the missing out on something feeling again.

"No. I'm not hungry." He replied. I ate another breadstick.

"So, why did you ask me here?" I asked. Edward didn't reply at first, for Amber returned with our drinks. I hadn't realized how dry my throat was. I sucked down my Coke in five seconds flat. Edward pushed his towards me, and I seized it without hesitation. When I was done, I sighed. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize how thirsty I was." I said. Edward smiled.

"No problem. And to answer your first question, I asked you here, because I wanted to make sure you're alright." He said. I felt just a little disappointment. He would have done the same for anyone then. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, and sighed.

"Like I said before, it scared me. Badly. But, I'm glad you were there, that you are here." I said quietly. It was hard for me to admit weakness. I looked over, and saw that Edward's eyes were soft, gentle. It truly made him look like a god.

"I'm glad I got to you in time. I don't know what I would have done if-" he stopped, his eyes flashed with an anger like none I had ever seen. After a few moments, his muscles relaxed. "Anyways, I'm glad you're alright." He said. He hesitated for a moment. "But that's not the only reason I asked you here." He said. Unfortunately, the skanky waitress came over just at that moment. It was like she was listening, waiting for the perfect time to interrupt.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. Edward looked at me, and I picked up the menu. I picked the first thing I saw.

"I'll take the mushroom ravioli please. And another Coke." I said. She wrote it down, and turned back to Edward.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" she asked. I glared. Yeah, I could guess at what she had in mind. Edward shook his head. "Let me know if you change your mind." She said, and then walked away.

Edward turned to me again. "I wanted to… talk with you." He said. "You are constantly surprising me. Always kind, always patient, and strong. Alex, you are an incredible person. And I want to get to know you better." He said. I sat there, blinking for several moments. Edward, wanted to get to know me? That had what I'd been aiming for – friendship – but I hadn't expected it to happen so fast. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I said. Then I smiled, slowly. "Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked. He grinned.

"Oh, not much. Only everything." He said casually. We both laughed. Then Ms. Undress Him with My Eyes came back with my food. Thankfully she left immediately. It actually looked really good. I scuered a ravioli with my fork, and tossed it into my mouth. It tasted pretty darn good too. I saw the waitress heading for the ladies room, and decided now would be an opportune time to set her straight. I smiled at Edward.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said. He nodded. I headed over to the bathroom.

When I went in, Amber was washing her hands. I leaned against the door. She looked up, and glared at me. "What?" she snapped. I smiled slowly.

"I want you to understand something. Seeing as how you seem a little slow, I'll use little words. Flirting with him in front of me isn't going to fly. He may not be mine, but he might be someday. And beyond that, he deserves more respect than that. That; and he deserves someone with a brain. That would not be you." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but I simply turned and left.

When I reached the table, Edward seemed to be holding back a laugh. I frowned at him. "What?" I asked. He just smiled, and shook his head.

"Nothing. But I'd like to ask you something." He said. I motioned for him to continue. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. And just like that, we were talking. About everything. Books, movies, music, and memories. I was hesitant telling him about my past. So, I just gave vague details. But he was enough of a gentleman not to press for more. Amber came over to tell us the restaurant was closing. She kept her eyes in polite places this time. I barely held in a smirk. Edward seemed on the verge of laughter again.

On the ride back to Forks, Edward apologized for keeping me so late. I shrugged. "Tasha won't mind. Nikki's old enough to stay home alone. I just hope she remembered to lock the doors." I murmured. The men from Port Angeles were still in my thoughts. I wanted them off the streets. I didn't want them finding someone to replace the one that got away. But it was pointless. Not only would it be difficult to find them again, but the system was so unreliable. It was impossible to say they'd stay where they belonged.

Edward dropped me at school so I could get my car, but then followed me home. It was sweet. I got out of my car, and waved. He waved back, and then pulled away. I went inside, and the first thing I did was check on Nikki. She was safe and sound in bed, deep asleep. I smiled in relief. I then took off my jeans and bra, and just went to bed in my tee and panties. I was way too tired for anything else.

EPOV

When Alex went into the ladies room after the waitress, I decided it'd be a good idea to listen in. Just to see if she said anything. The waitress was still thinking about me, in ways I'd rather not have thought about. I saw Alex in her thoughts. _"What?"_ she snapped. Alex's smile was slow, and dangerous.

"_I want you to understand something. Seeing as how you seem a little slow, I'll use little words. Flirting with him in front of me isn't going to fly. He may not be mine, but he might be someday. And beyond that, he deserves more respect than that. That; and he deserves someone with a brain. That would not be you."_ Alex said.

Wow. She truly was amazing. And, she wanted me. As more than a friend. Or, so she said. It was possible she was just saying that to deter the waitress, but I thought not. Alex didn't say things she didn't mean. I reacted strangely to this news. If I'd had a heartbeat, it would have stuttered. The waitress opened her mouth to say something, but Alex simply turned and left. I laughed at the waitress's reaction. She thought about going after Alex, but thought better of it. Alex had frightened her with that single lethal smile. I found it extraordinarily hard to think of Alex as dangerous.

When Alex returned, I was trying not to laugh. When she asked what was up, I just shook my head. "Nothing. But I'd like to ask you something." I said. She nodded. "What's your favorite color?" I asked. She laughed.

"I don't have one." She said. That surprised me. I frowned.

"None?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Too many to choose from. Take blue for example; there isn't one true shade of blue. There's royal blue, sky blue, midnight blue, baby blue, frost blue, and many more. There are many tints and shades, and hues. There is no possible way to choose a single favorite." She explained. God she never ceased to amaze me. I nodded, and preceded asking questions. She answered most of them easily, except when I asked about her past. She was vague, and reluctant. Though she talked about her sisters easily, with a look of pride and warmth in her eyes.

When I asked what her favorite flower was, she sighed, and smiled dreamily. "There are many. Roses, orchids, lilies, lilacs, oh my god. Lilacs are flowers for the gods. They're like, flower crack." She said. That sent us both into fits of laughter.

It was after closing by the time we left. I drove her back to the school where she had left her car, and then followed her home, just to be sure that she made it home safely. Her car was amazing. Cars was a favorite pass time of mine, besides my music, and it was clear she shared my views. It was a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT, with at the very least, 500 horsepower or more, that positively snarled when she turned the engine over. It was a masterpiece.

When she got out of her car, she waved me goodnight. I waved back, waited until she was inside, and then drove away. When I returned home, everyone was waiting for me. Esme rushed up to me, and hugged me. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." I teased. She laughed.

"Oh Edward, I'm just glad you're back. When Alice saw those men…" she said. I looked at Alice, and the vision she showed me wasn't pretty. I winced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd come so close." I said. Alice smiled.

"That's because when I saw it, you hadn't found Alex yet. You didn't know she was defending herself." She said. I saw she was right. It was when I was still blinded by rage. I sighed, and kissed Esme's cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I said. She grinned.

"You're in an awfully good mood." She commented. I grinned back, and went over to my piano. I sat down, and brushed my fingers over the keys. I neglected it for so long. I thought of Alex, her strength, her beauty, and her secrets. The tune came very easily to me, like recalling a familiar story. My fingers ran over the keys, and the resulting music crested and fell, over and over again, exotic, and strong. Alice sat next to me.

"It's beautiful." She said. I smiled at her. Then the music changed; softened, slowed, became sweet. The softer side of Alex. Esme rested her hand on my shoulder, and smiled. Carlisle was leaning against the doorway.

"_She's good for you, isn't she_?" he thought. I nodded slightly. He smiled. "_Then we shall do everything we can to help. If you need anything, just ask_." He said. I nodded again. I sometimes thought I was the luckiest person in the world, to have such a wonderful family.

Later, I went back to Alex's house. I wanted to see her again. Just to make sure she was safe. I scaled her wall, to the second story window. I was surprised to find myself looking to Alex's bedroom. She was sound asleep, tangled up in the sheets. I opened the window, and listened. I heard her heart beating strong and steady. It was enough to satisfy me that she was okay. That; and I felt like a peeping tom, looking in at her. I was about to close the window and leave, when I heard her mumble something. I froze. Had she caught me?

All she said was, "Yes, I did my homework." She sounded a bit exasperated. How very interesting. Alex talked in her sleep. The temptation to discover her unguarded thoughts was too tempting. I slipped inside, and sat in a comfortable chair in the corner. I assumed it was her reading chair. I waited for her to speak again. Her lips trembled, and parted.

"Edward!" she said breathlessly. I froze. Her eyes were still closed, so she wasn't awake. She dreamed of me. "Stay. Please stay with me." She murmured. She dreamed, but was not frightened. She wanted me to stay with her, in her dream. And so I did. I stayed in her room until the sun began to rise. I watched her sleep, and accustomed myself to her strange scent. It stilled affected me greatly, but the longer I was near her, the easier it became to resist. I also thought. I thought of how I couldn't wait to speak with her again.

**Ending Note: **Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter. It was certainly fun to write. I'm thinking that a huge, like, monumental, scene will be appearing within the next two chapters. Probably chapter six. Anyways, I hope you continue reading! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	5. First Date Ch 5

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! This is chapter five, and it is very interesting. Edward and Alex's first date! It's very exciting. Or at least I think so. I hope you enjoy!

**First Date**

The next day was Saturday, and sunny, so I spent most of my time exploring the woods around the house. Then Sunday was cleaning day. Sunday was cloudy again, so I wasn't worried Edward would miss school on Monday.

That morning when I woke up, I was about to walk out the door, when someone knocked. It was very soft, but I heard it. I opened it, and saw Edward standing on my porch. I blinked in surprise. "Good morning." I said softly. I didn't want to wake anyone.

"Good morning." He said quietly. He pulled a small flower from behind his back. It was an orchid. Not the whole plant, just one flower. It was so beautiful.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I held it carefully as though it was made of glass.

"I remembered you said that you liked flowers." He said. I tucked it carefully behind my ear. Then I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Is that all you came here for?" I teased. He smiled, and shook his head.

"I came to offer you a ride." He said. I considered. Go with Edward, drive my car. Damn. Decisions, decisions. He noticed me glance at my car. Then he grinned. "We can trade off tomorrow, if you like." He said. I grinned. Drive Edward to school? That was something I wouldn't trade for the world. So I slide into the sleek silver Volvo. The quite, robust purr of the engine was impression, but I knew that my car could kick his car's ass. There was quiet music playing in the background. It took me a moment to recognize it.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked. He looked at me with surprise.

"You know Debussy?" I smiled, and nodded. The familiar tune was soothing. The soft rain, the quiet sound of Edward's engine, and the music made me melt into my seat. When we got out of the car together at school, everyone stared. It felt like the first day of school all over again. Edward walked very close to me, so close we were almost touching.

"This is interesting." I murmured. Edward smiled, and nodded. When we got to my class, he smiled.

"See you at lunch." He said softly. Then he brushed his fingers over my cheek. My heart stuttered, and he walked away. At least ten people stared at us open mouthed. I tried to ignore them. When I walked into class, and was immediately ambushed by Jessica.

"Well?" she demanded. I laughed, and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How was dinner?" she asked.

"Great. We talked, I threatened a waitress, and he refused a table." I said. Jessica took several moments to absorb that information, and then she grinned.

"Wow." She said, making the word three syllables. "Edward Cullen." She said. I nodded. "So, have you kissed yet?" she asked. I felt my heart sink just a bit.

"No." She seemed as disappointed as I was.

"Well, are you… dating?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I think what we agreed on, was that we'd start as friends." I said, trying to properly summarize our conversation. Jessica looked thoughtful.

"So, maybe some time." She said. I nodded slowly. She smiled. "And the flower?" she asked. I grinned.

"He remembered that I said I loved flowers." I said. She swooned, and we both laughed. Then we both turned to the front of the room.

After my first classes, I made my way to the lunch room. When I looked over at the Cullen table, and saw only four. Alice was there, and she looked over and waved. I waved back, and scanned the room while I bought lunch. I spotted him, sitting at the table I'd been frequenting. I grinned over at him, and he returned it. I sat down with him.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello. How was your morning?" he asked.

"Pleasant." I replied. He smiled, like he knew something that I didn't.

EPOV

Pleasant? I can't imagine getting ambushed and pumped for information could have been pleasant. I had listened in on her conversation with Jessica. I had been astounded when she had looked genuinely disappointed when Jessica asked if we had kissed yet. The thought of being that close to her was out of the question. I could seriously hurt her if I let my guard down for even a moment. I'd also been surprised when she'd mentioned dating. Did she really care for me that way? It was impossible to tell. I had nothing to compare her to. Many of the girls here dated friends, and I didn't know her well enough to know whether or she was like that. And last, were my feelings for her. I cared for her greatly, but I was not sure I cared for her that way. As she had said, we would start as friends. But even if I did grow to care for her that way, would I be strong enough to keep from hurting her?

APOV

The next two months were pure bliss. The spring dance came and went, and my friends were happy. As promised, Edward and I switched off driving to school. I had laughed when I first drove. He was grumbling about driving slow, right up until we pulled out of the drive way. I drove nearly as fast as he did, so he quit whining. And every morning he brought me a single flower. Sometimes roses, orchids, or others of the like, and sometimes sweet little wild flowers. And every day, I wore them, their scent lingering in my hair one my evening walks.

Edward and I grew very close over those two months. We knew most everything about each other, besides our pasts. We were both reluctant to speak of our pasts, so we simply didn't. We laughed and talked together, and sometimes Alice would even join us at our table. I slowly began to flirt with him. Barely at first, just enough to let him know I was prepared to take things to the next level. Slowly he flirted back. Playfully at first, but eventually more serious. So, one day, I decided it was time to spell things out for him.

"Edward?" I asked. We were at lunch, and had been laughing at the memory of that first day, when everyone had stared at us.

"Yes?" I bit my lip, and summoned my courage.

"We've been friends for some time now, right?" I asked. He nodded, slightly confused. "So, we've done the friends stage, the casual flirting stage, I'm ready for the next step. Are you?" I asked. Edward was surprised for a moment, but then he seemed pained. Torn by some indecision. I reached for his hand, and brushed his fingers lightly with mine. "Edward…" I called softly. His eyes stared straight into mine, and then shut. When he opened them again, his expression had cleared. He smiled slightly.

"There's a place I know of. I could take you there tomorrow, if you like." He said. Always giving me the choice. I smiled. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I had nothing going on.

"When?" I asked.

"I could pick you up and noon." He said. I smiled, and nodded. He smiled back. I couldn't wait.

After he dropped me off at home, and I picked up Nikki, I told Tosh of my plans. She frowned at me. "By yourself?" she asked. I nodded. "I don't know, Al." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a mom. I'll be fine. I trust Edward." I said. Tasha grudgingly agreed. I tried to sleep, but the excitement was too much. I finally had a date with Edward. I couldn't have been happier.

The next morning, I looked out the window, and saw that it was cloudy. For once, the blanket of gray didn't bother me. I took a nice warm shower to relax. Then, after I dried my hair, I was especially careful with my appearance. I dressed casually, jeans and a soft quarter sleeve shirt. It clung gently, and was deep blue in color. It was one of my favorite tops. I pulled the front of my hair back, and clipped it with a silver barrette. After a quick breakfast, I settled down and listened to music. Tasha was out running errands, but Nikki was watching T.V. I heard the bell ring, but Nikki was quicker. She raced to the door, and yanked it open. When she saw Edward, he mouth dropped open slightly. He smiled at her.

"Hello." He said. Nikki shook her head, and smiled.

"Hi, are you Allie's date?" she asked. I groaned.

"Nikki!" She turned, and gave me her best doe eyed look.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your butt, the couch, now." I said. She sighed heavily, and turned back to Edward.

"She never lets me have fun." She said solemnly. I rolled my eyes, but Edward's eyes were filled with laughter.

"She's cute." He said. I snorted.

"If a pain in the butt can be cute." I said.

"I heard that!" she yelled from the living room. I grinned, while Edward laughed. I yelled goodbye, and closed the door behind me. Edward paused, and gave me the once over. His gaze felt like a physical touch. He then brushed my cheek with his fingertips.

"Good afternoon." He said. I blinked rapidly, then smiled.

"You're certainly in a good mood." I said. I shouldn't have been surprised. He was always in a good mood when his eyes were that beautiful golden color. Like perfectly aged whiskey. He flashed me that beautiful crooked grin. I looked around for his car, and frowned.

"Where's your car?" I asked. He laughed.

"We're walking, silly." He said.

"Where?" I asked. He grinned.

"It's a surprise." He said. We walked for a couple blocks, then he turned onto a dirt path. I had explored around my house, but I had never gone this way before. I was glad I had dressed appropriately for a hike. We walked through the world of green, and Edward, ever the gentleman, helped me over logs, and brushed aside stray branches for me. The day was cloudy, but warm, and pleasant. I was glad I'd had the courage to make the first move.

Then, the trees thinned, and fell away to a field. The grass was green, and a few wild flowers spotted here and there. It was pretty, but it wasn't what had my immediate attention. There was a ruin, of a cathedral perhaps, at the center of the field. The majestic grey stones had long since fallen, and lay scattered on the ground. There were still a few panes of stained glass. I gasped. "Oh!" I walked forward slowly, and brushed my fingertips over the smooth stones.  
"I remembered when you told me how much you loved ruins. When you asked me yesterday, I immediately thought of this place. What do you think?" he asked. I shuddered.

"I can practically feel the power here. This is sacred ground. Can you feel it?" I asked breathlessly. Edward nodded. I moved forward slowly, my hands exploring the stone, and it seemed that they pulsed with magic. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. When I said as much, Edward grinned.

"I'm glad." He said. We spent several hours together in the field, exploring, then talking. It was one of the best times of my life. It was so easy to talk to Edward, I found it hard to believe I'd known him for so short a time. Just before it started getting dark, Edward and I started back. I hesitantly touched his hand, and when he didn't move away, I held it gently. Edward looked at our joined hands, an expression of what I could only describe as awe on his face. I smiled, and we continued walking.

We got back to my house just as it became twilight. I smiled. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." I said. Edward nodded.

"Yes. Goodnight, my lovely." He whispered. As usual, he touched my cheek lightly in parting, but this time, his mouth followed. It was quick, but shocking. His cold, smooth, perfect lips brushed across my skin, and then he pulled away. "Goodnight." He repeated. I nodded, and turned. I hesitated, and thought, "Oh to hell with it." And turned.

"Edward!" I called. He stopped, and turned. I walked quickly forward. Then I pressed my lips to his. Only for a moment, but it was enough to trip my heart. I smiled slightly. "Goodnight," I murmured breathlessly. Edward's eyes were wide, his mouth parted slightly. I turned and went inside.

EPOV 

Alex called to me, and I turned. She walked forward, and then before I could anticipate, she pressed her mouth firmly to mine. Her mouth was so soft, and was so warm it felt like being burned without the pain. Her scent was more potent than ever, and I had just enough sense to lock my muscles into place. As she pulled away, a strand of her hair brushed my cheek. My breathing was rapid, and I could feel the shock on my face. She smiled, and bid me goodnight again. Then she turned, and left me alone in the fading light.

I stood there for several minutes. Then I turned, and walked very slowly down the street. I would have continued on, but I heard loud voices coming from inside Alex's house. I stopped, and looked towards it. I listened carefully, but I was too far away to make out words. I heard shouting, but no thoughts. How odd. Her sisters must have shared her genetic quirk. This new puzzle piece fascinated me, or would have if I hadn't been focused on the voices.

Suddenly, her front door was thrown open, and she stormed out. The voices were now clear. "Don't you walk out that door, Alexandra!" I heard her eldest sister shout. I heard her other sister, Nikki, crying softly.

"You can't control my life! Just wait and see if I come back!" Alex shouted. I'd never heard her so mad. She then slammed the door with enough forced to make it shake in its frame, and the noise echoed. She ran to the street, and then she saw me. "Edward?" she sounded confused, but then she just broke down and began to sob. I reached for her, and wrapped my arms around her. I had dreamed of doing so for many days, but it was better than could have ever imagined. Her body was like a heater, incredibly warm, and amazingly soft. She clung to me with incredible strength. Her fingers gripped my shirt, and I had a feeling I'd lose the shirt before I lost her grip.

I held her for several moments, stroking her hair, and whispering words of comfort. She finally seemed to calm, and looked up at me. Her eyes were so sad, and looked so lost. My still heart wept for her. "Oh mia bella, che turba il tuo cuore così. Oh my lovely, what troubles your heart so?" I asked.

APOV

His words were lovely and comforting. But I couldn't tell him. I shook my head furiously. "No. I don't want to talk about it. Not now." I said. He nodded.

"I understand." He said. I bit my lip.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" I asked. "Just for tonight. Until things cool off?" Edward made the same face he had when I'd told him I was ready to take the next step in our relationship. Tears filled my eyes. "Please. I cannot go back. Not tonight." I begged. Edward nodded. We walked the familiar road to his house on the edge of town. I had picked him up for school many times at the entrance to the road, but never actually gone down it. I was so exhausted, but I pushed my feet to keep moving. When we finally came in view of his house, which was gloriously illuminated by the light of the moon, I gasped. "It's lovely." I said softly. He smiled, and led me to the front door.

**Ending Note:** Hey everybody. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, but also made me sad, cause of Alex's sisters. And, just to give you a heads up, Alex's darkest secret will be revealed in the next chapter. Don, don, don! Lol. Anyway, hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I should have it up by tomorrow. Please review!!! Peace!!!!~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	6. Secrets Part 1 Ch 6

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. This is the next chapter of Learning to Breathe. Wow. This is the chapter I was most excited to write, because so much happens. I warn you, this is the chapter is where Alex's secret is revealed, and it's quite shocking. So, beware! Hehe. I always wanted to say that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Peace!

**Secrets Part 1**

When we walked into his house, I gasped again. Everything was so light, so open. Even in the night, the moonlight flooded into the house – for the clouds had disappeared – through the back wall which made entirely of glass. It was beautiful, and felt like home. "Carlisle, Esme?" Edward called. His parents came downstairs, both still dressed. It wasn't too late, so that wasn't weird.

"Edward, what is it?" the woman who I assumed was Esme asked. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Thick, wavy, caramel colored hair that tumbled around a heart shaped face. She reminded me of the beauty and grace of the silent movie era. I'd already met Dr. Cullen. Edward smiled at Esme.

"No, nothing's happened. Alex just needs a place to stay for tonight. If that's alright with you?" he asked. Esme smiled at me.

"Of course you are always welcome here, Alexandra." She said. She used my full name, but it sounded beautiful and exotic coming from her lips. Carlisle seemed less certain.

"Edward, may we speak for a moment?" he asked softly. Edward nodded, and they went into the other room, out of earshot, while Esme stayed with me.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked. She reminded me so much of my mother; it brought tears to my eyes. "Oh, my. Come sit with me, sweet one." She said. I began crying again, while she held me tight to her side, rocking me gently back and forth. "Tell me your troubles." She said when I had calmed. She gently wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I got into a fight, with my sister. She's the one that takes care of me, and my younger sister Nikki." The tears blurred my vision again. "She's always taken care of us. But tonight, I don't know what it was, but we both just exploded on each other. I said some things I didn't mean, and slammed the door in her face. I didn't know where I was going to go; I think I would have just run. But then Edward was there. And I felt like everything was okay. And when he held me, I knew I would be safe." I said. Esme looked like she might cry.

"Edward has been alone for some time. His siblings all found ones to care for. I worried about him. He was my first son, and there for the favorite." She said with an indulgent smile. "And now, I don't think I have to worry." She said. She couldn't have found something more comforting to say if she had thought for hours. She patted my hand, and smiled again. "I'll go get some blankets for you." She said. I nodded. I assumed I'd be sleeping on the couch, so I sat down, and closed my eyes.

EPOV

"Edward, are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlisle asked. I frowned, thinking.

"I think so." I said, slowly. I knew it had been awhile since we'd hunted. Two weeks, except for me. I had hunted alone last night, to take every precaution when I was alone with her. Jasper was really the only one we had to worry about. Being the latest to become a vegetarian, he was the most volatile. But he seemed calm. He wasn't particularly happy Alex was here, but he wasn't planning on hurting her. I'd talk with him later. Rosalie was extremely pissed, but I'd deal with her later too. Alice was ecstatic, and Emmet was, well, Emmet. He thought I was crazy, but of course found the situation humorous. There was rarely a situation Emmet didn't find humorous. He was trying to calm Rosalie down, and was getting nowhere fast.

Carlisle was worried, as usual. He was always cautious, and now that he knew how much Alex meant to me, he was being extra cautious. Esme was as happy as Alice was. She always worried about me. "I'm 90% certain that it will be okay." I decided. Carlisle sighed.

"Okay. We'll take turns keeping an eye and an ear out for her." He said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I've never seen her so upset." I said, looking into the living room. I wanted to go to her, but I decided it'd be better to talk to the others first. Jasper was the first priority.

I went into the room he shared with Alice. Alice smiled in understanding, and left, touching my shoulder as she went. Jasper stood, facing me, his arms crossed. "Alice says that she'll be extremely upset if I hurt the girl." He said, casually.

"She's right. She sees that they will become very close. They're already friends." I replied. Jasper sighed.

"It's not like I was planning on hurting her." He murmured. I smiled.

"I know. But she's different from the others Jasper. Put yourself in my position." I said. Jasper immediately searched my emotions, and was surprised with their intensity.

"She's very different." He said. I nodded. "I will do more than my best to keep her safe." He promised. Jasper was a good man, and though his primary loyalty lied solely with Alice, he was a good brother. I smiled.

"I cannot thank you enough." I said. Jasper grinned.

"You and I both know Alice would kick my ass from here to the next century if I did anything to make her mad." He said. We both laughed.

"Pesky little pixy isn't she?" I said. "Speaking of Alice, would you mind telling her to take it easy, with Alex. Alex is, upset, at the moment." I said. Jasper nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. I nodded, and clasped his shoulder before leaving. Rosalie was next. Not a conversation I was looking forward to.

I went into the room she and Emmet shared. Emmet was still trying to calm her down. It still wasn't working very well. "Rose?" I called. She glared at me, and the phrase if looks could kill ran through my head. Emmet left, and thought, "_Good luck_." I had a feeling I'd need it.

"Rose, why is it you're so upset?" I asked. She said nothing, just showed me. She of course was concerned about Alex finding out about us, and more than that, it was the fact that Alex was here. At our safe house. The one place we didn't have to hide. I sighed. "I know, but you don't understand. Alex is different from other humans. She doesn't see us the way that others do. I wished I could simply show her. "You remember that first day. Was she afraid?" I asked. She grudgingly agreed she wasn't. "Just give her a chance. Please. She's important; to me, and to Alice." I said. Rose considered this.

"You owe me big." She said. I laughed, and kissed her cheek. "Yuck!" she squealed. I laughed, and picked her up, and swung her around. She laughed, and smacked me. "Put me down!" I was so happy, I hadn't expected it to go so well. Rosalie was normally very shallow, and cared little about others, other than our family. But this…

"Why?" I exclaimed happily. She laughed.

"Believe it or not, but I do care. Not much, but I care." She said. I laughed, and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me. "Don't forget that you owe me." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't, dear sister of mine." I said. She rolled her eyes back, and I left. Emmet was seriously impressed.

"How'd you do it?" he asked in amazement. I laughed

"My skills are a secret weapon." I said. He pouted.

"So you're not gonna tell me?" he asked. I shook my head, and hurried downstairs to check on Alex.

She was on the couch, already asleep. I smiled, as I watched Esme tuck a blanket around her. Esme was born to be a mother. She smiled back, and led me into the front hall. "She's exhausted; the poor thing. And she seemed so sad." She said; her eyes worried. I frowned.

"She wouldn't tell me what the fight was about." I said. "Perhaps she told you…?" I asked, but Esme shook her head.

"No. She'll tell you, when she's ready. But in the mean time, I think it would be a good idea if we all went hunting. Just as a precaution." She said. I nodded.

"We can't all go at once." I said.

"We can go in pairs. Then one can stay in the living room with Alex, and the others keep an eye outside." She said. I nodded. I was especially worried lately, for there had been rumors that vampires, very unlike my family were roaming not so far away. I liked this plan. "Jasper and Rose can go first. Then Emmet and I. You, Alice, and Carlisle can go last, if that's alright." She said. She knew I'd want to be the last. I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, my son." She said.

And so it went. I switched off with the others, keeping watch on Alex, and then the outside. It was doubtful any of the rogue vampires would come near here, since it was potent with our scent, but we all wanted to be precautious. Even Rose took a turn watching Alex. When I saw her again, she had a thoughtful, almost awed expression on her face. I searched her mind, to see what she was thinking, but she immediately began reciting Romeo and Juliet… in its entirety. I rolled my eyes. Oh well. I'd get it out of her eventually.

When it was my turn to leave, Jasper volunteered to watch Alex. I hesitated, but Jasper was eager to help. "Come on, Edward. I've just hunted. I'll be fine." He said. I agreed. I made Alice check for any danger first, but she said she saw nothing of concern. So she, Carlisle and I left.

JPOV

I want to watch the girl, because I was tired of being treated like some sort of weakness. I had just hunted, so I would be fine. That and I had felt very strong, positive emotions coming from Rose towards the girl. It took a lot to make Rose like someone, so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I sat in a chair across from the couch, and watched her sleep. It was rather fascinating. No wonder Edward snuck out each night simply to watch over her. She mumbled a few words here and there, which was actually kind of funny. After a while I got bored, so I grabbed a book, and settled down again.

About an hour after Edward had left, I heard a sound that didn't belong. My battle honed instincts kicked in, and I stood, and smelled the air for danger. Unfortunately, the girl had chosen that precise moment, to turn over, and sigh heavily, sending an extremely potent wave of her scent my way. My eyes closed. God, she smelled so sweet…

APOV

I felt off. Heavier. Something was on top of me. I struggled to open my eyes, groggy from sleep. I inhaled, and smelled something ridiculously sweet. Like Edward. But not. It wasn't Edward. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Edward's brother, Jasper, on top of me, his mouth inches from my neck. Fuck. My hands gripped his throat, and I squeezed very lightly. I had his attention. "Jasper, you don't want to do this. Come on now, you know you don't want to hurt me." I said. His eyes were black, which was a bad sign for me. "Jasper." I said firmly, digging my nails into his skin. He hissed, and I shouted. "JASPER!"

EPOV

Something was wrong. I could hear someone running downstairs, on my way back from hunting. I had left the others early, since I had already had my fill. I heard Rose and Emmet, thinking twin thoughts of horror. Oh god. Jasper! I ran as fast as I could into the house, just as I heard Alex shout.

APOV

I flung Jasper backwards with all my strength, just as Rosalie and Emmet came downstairs. They froze at the doorway into the room. They looked from me to Jasper, who had crashed into a glass coffee table. Jasper stood again, and faced me in a crouch. Emmet and Rosalie seemed too stunned to do anything. "Jasper, think about this. You don't want to hurt me. What will Edward think? And Alice?" I asked. I saw a flicker of life in his eyes, but then it was gone. He growled, and prepared to spring. I rushed forward, and slammed him against the wall, my arm across his throat. "DAMN IT JASPER!" I yelled. "THINK! FEEL!" I screamed. I pressed my palm to his chest, and pushed my emotions at him. Love for my sisters, pride for who I was, and who I'd come from, and concern for him. His eyes were wide with shock, and then they closed, slowly. He hung his head in shame. "Are you back?" I demanded. He nodded very slowly. I removed my arm from his throat, and stepped back. I lifted his chin with my hand, and looked into eyes filled with remorse. "It's not your fault. I understand." I said. He nodded, and gave me a ghost of a smile. I smiled back, and prepared myself for what was to come next. My secret was out. They knew.

I looked around the room, and saw Emmet and Rose rooted to the same spot, staring in shock. Unfortunately, Edward had joined them. "You knew?" he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Yes. I knew."

"How? How could you fight him off?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, which were full of accusations, and felt tears stream down my cheeks...

**Ending Note**: Yay! Cliffy!!!! Okay, I know I promised you'd find out in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. But I swear on Edward's life, you shall find out in the next chapter. So, just bear with me here. I'll either have it out later today, or early tomorrow. So, stay tuned. Please review!! Peace!!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~


	7. Secrets Part 2 Ch 7

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here I'll keep this short. Her it is. Finally, you will find out about Alex. Happy readings! BTW, READ THE END NOTE!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!! Okay, I got that out. Please review!!! Peace!

**Secrets Part 2**

By now everyone had entered the room. But I had eyes only for Edward. He continued to stare at me, his eyes looking at me as though I had just committed the deepest kind of betrayal. "You don't understand." My voice came out as a broken whisper.

"Then make me understand! How long have you known about me?" he demanded.

"Since the first day I saw you." I said; my voice stronger. His mouth fell open in shock.

"You knew? And still you…" he didn't finish, but his fingers went to his lips. I knew what he was thinking. I'd allowed myself to kiss a vampire. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"How? How could you have possibly known?" he said, his voice almost angry. Something inside me snapped. Anger made my heart beat fast and strong against my ribs.

"Because! I may not be like you, but I'm sure as hell not like them!" I shouted, jerking my head in the direction of town. Edward frowned.

"Not like who?" he asked, slowly. I took a deep breath, and let myself remember the animal within.

EPOV

When I asked her who she wasn't like, she shut her eyes. When she opened them, I wasn't looking at Alex. This was something very different. "Alright. I'll show you." She said. She led us outside, into the moonlight. The air was cool, but pleasant. She walked into the grass, and sighed. She turned her back on us, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

"Alex-" I began, but the look she gave me was enough to silence me at once. Her eyes were wild. She stripped down to her skin, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her skin shimmered in the light of the moon, and her hair tumbled down her bare back. And then turned her head. "I hope you're ready." She said.

And then it began. She said a soft prayer, in a voice that was old in spirit, and strong with pride. "Praise to wind brother, praise to the earth mother, praise to the father sun, and sister moon." She said. She lifted her face to the sky, and then her muscles rippled with a shudder. She crouched, rolling her shoulders, and then she sprang forward. She was surrounded by a ghostly light that streamed out behind her. She was like a ghost. Her form changed from front then to the back, the movement of the light following the change. And then she was something entirely other.

She was clothed in fur the color of the purest black ink, which shone blue in the light of the moon. She looked like a panther, spare for her enormous size. Her head reached my shoulders. She stretched, flexing razor sharp claws, and then crouched. She let out a tremendous snarl that shook the earth. As she leapt forward again, before I could brace myself, the light was back, and she was Alex again. She turned away from us, and dressed. When she faced us again, she was not the Alex I knew. She was someone entirely different.

"I'm not like the humans. I am a Felix. One of the Werecat kind, and leader if my pride ." She said. Her voice was proud. "I have not been human for many, many years." She said. She spoke with an ancient sorrow, and wisdom far beyond my years.

"How old are you?" I heard Carlisle ask. She looked at him.

"I have seen many birthdays. Five hundred years, five centuries, half a millennia. I have seen much. I have watched countless sunrises, and sunsets. I have lived through the dawn of a new age. I have witnessed endless wars, passionate loves, the deepest of sorrows, and the greatest of joys. And yet never experienced them. It has been like living underwater. Sound muffled, sights blurred, and everything just above the surface. Until I met you." She said. I was confused.

"What?" Alex's face became desperate.

"Don't you see? I knew what you were and yet I remained by your side, because I love you!" she said. My entire system shut down. I couldn't think. Alex walked towards me, and gripped my shoulders. "I love you, Edward!" she said, desperately. I woke up from the daze, and turned away from her gaze. Though I couldn't say a word. I couldn't find one word to describe what I felt.

APOV

Edward turned away from me. I felt fresh tears rain down my face. "I see." I whispered. My voice sounded broken, as was my heart. "Forgive me." Was my last request, before I turned, and I ran. I ran, for if I stayed, surely my mind and soul would break too. After all, how much pain can one person take, before the shatter? I ran without fear of the dark, or the night. Before, the night had been a comfort. The moon was my guide. But know those comforts mocked me. I ran to my house, and saw there was still a light burning in the window. I fought back the tears that threatened to consume me.

I knocked quietly on the door. I heard my sister rush to the door, and yank it open. I could practically see the apology on her lips, before she stopped, and took in my appearance. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh god, Allie. What happened?" she breathed. The tears came, along with sobs that threatened to crack me open. She pulled me in, and led me to the couch. Then she sat, and held me. Just held me. She stroked my hair, and spoke to me in the language I had almost forgotten. The language of the night. A tongue created by others like us. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I love him!" I cried breathlessly. "He refused me." Could a heart truly break? Could it truly shatter into a million sharp, painful pieces? It felt like mine did.

"Then he is a fool. If you love someone, set them free." She whispered.

"If they return to you, they were always yours. If not, they never were." I finished.

"Come on, my queen." She said, using the nickname she had given me long ago. Though she was oldest in appearance, I was oldest in years, which gave me right to lead the pride. So, I suppose to them that made me a sort of queen. She led me up to my room, helped me change, and tucked me into bed. I had a sort of split personality. When needed, I was the leader of the pride, and queen of the night. But any other time, I was simply Alex. So it was comforting, her acting as my mother. "Goodnight, little warrior." She said, softly. I fell asleep as soon as she closed my door.

EPOV

God, that poor girl. I could practically feel her pain. I felt so sorry for her. She had confessed her love and her darkest secret, and gotten nothing but pain in return. But at the same time, I could see my son's pain, too. Both for letting her go, and the sting of betrayal. I knew the his Alex had not meant to betray him so, but it was how he felt, and I could do nothing to change it. But perhaps I could make him see her side. I went outside, to where he sat alone on a rock next to the river. "Edward?" I called tentatively, though I knew he heard me coming.

"I want to be alone now, Esme." He said. I sighed.  
"Could at least hear me out? You owe her that much." I said. He turned, his eyes full of anger.

"What do I owe her? Nothing!" he spat. I stared him down.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice, Edward Cullen!" I snarled. Sometimes tough love was necessary. Edward was immediately calm.

"Yes ma'm." he said, quietly. I sighed.

"Edward, my love, you are the smartest, and fastest of us. And yet sometimes I think you are the blindest." I said. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You say you owe her nothing, and yet you owe that girl everything." I said. I interrupted him when he started to speak. "No, listen. You feel betrayed, and there is nothing wrong with that. She hid things from you. But didn't you as well?" I asked. He scowled.

"That's different. I did it to keep myself, and our family safe." He said.

"And what do you think she was doing? She did it for her family too. What do you think made her move?" I asked. He frowned.

"She never said."

"Right. So, isn't it feasible that she left because something of this very sort happened to her before? And don't you think, that that would make this all the more painful for her? Edward, she's in love with you. She isn't making it up. I asked Jasper." I said. At the mention of Jasper, Edward's expression filled with awe.

"You didn't see her, Esme. She pinned Jasper, the most experienced fighter of us, to the wall like he was… human." He said. He shook his head. "I need time to think. I don't know yet if I can forgive her… or me." He said, his voice once again, filled with sorrow.

"Where will you go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Where ever my feet take me." He replied.

"For how long?" I asked.

"No more than a week." He said. I sighed in relief. He wasn't planning on being gone long. So, I kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Go. Think, and come back to us. Whatever you decide, know that I love you. But also know, that so does she." I whispered. And then I went back into the house.

**Ending Note: **Okay, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT, and New Moon Edward leaves story. HE COMES BACK!! Just wanted to make that very clear. Because, I almost never finished reading New Moon, just because Edward left. So, I will NEVER do that in any of my stories. Now that I've gotten that out of my system… Just so you know, things don't suck forever. (Heh, suck ;D) but that's all I'm saying. So, don't worry too much. New chapter will probably be up tomorrow. I'm actually feeling really quite proud of myself for updating so much. Lol. Oh, and sorry this one's so short. Please review! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	8. Waiting Ch 8

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Okay, this chapter should be nice and long. And now that you all know who Alex really is, I can explain about the "created by Edward's guardian angel" quote from the beginning. If you don't remember the first three reasons why Alex is perfect for Edward, just read the authors note from the first chapter. Anyway, I said Alex had something to demand his attention, which was a scent that drove him crazy, though we aren't sure why yet, and something that made her more than able to be with him. That would be her incredible strength, senses, and instincts she poses as a Werecat. So yeah. In this chapter, Alex thinks about whether or not she should leave, and Edward has an epiphany.

**Waiting **

Sunday was… unpleasant to say the least. Both my sisters did their best to keep me from being alone, worried that I'd do something drastic. I just wanted to be alone. So I went for a run, in my cat form. I covered thirty miles in half an hour. My fur was slick with sweat, and my heart pounded wildly against my chest.

I was deep inside the forest, and udder silence surrounded me. It was peaceful. I shifted back into human form, and sighed. There was a pool nearby. I could smell it. So I walked in the direction of its scent, and found it within minutes. Since I had no clothing on, I simply slipped into the deliciously cool water, and sighed. I swam beneath the surface for a moment, and then came up again. I floated on my back, and thought about my options.

I supposed I could leave. Just follow wherever me feet took me. But I wasn't sure that would be fair to my family, my pride. Cat communities were close knit, and almost closer than family. I wasn't sure I'd be able to leave them behind, but it wouldn't be fair to take them with me. Nikki had just gotten settled in at her school, and Tasha was doing well at her job.

And of course there were my friends at school. If I left, there'd be plenty of chatter. I didn't need to finish high school. I graduated from high school and college more times then I cared to count. But I would miss my friends, like Angela and Alice. Oh god. Did Alice hate me too? I squeezed my eyes shut. I just didn't understand.

Why did he hate me so much? I loved him. Didn't he understand that? Why couldn't he see that I was afraid to tell him? I couldn't think about Edward. I got out of the pool, and changed into my other form. I shook the water out of my fur, and started home again. It was dark by the time I reach home. Tasha was at work already, and Nikki was asleep. I got into bed, and feel into a restless sleep.

I was plagued by nightmares. Most of it was unclear, just the tone was clear. Pain, horror, and grief. And Edward. His face swam behind my closed lids. When I woke for school the next morning, I felt terrible. But, I got dressed, got in my car, and drove to school. Life went on. It had to. If I didn't try to move on, the grief would shatter me under its weight. My superhuman strength was nothing against emotional weights. It was oddly ironic. All my five hundred years I'd witnessed great loves, and wished I'd known what it was like. But now I wasn't sure the pain was worth it. And I wanted to beat the shit out of whoever said, "It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all."

There were questions. Endless questions, from friends. And they were written on the faces of every student who looked at me. I tried not to look at his table, but I did. He wasn't there. I stared, and counted again. Only four. Alice and the other, Rosalie, looked at me with sympathy, which I was not expecting. Jasper met my eyes, and then stood. Didn't expect that either.

When he reached my table, he sat down across from me. "Hello." He said softly. He seemed sad. "I'm so sorry, Alex." Yes, definitely sad. "I feel responsible for this. If I hadn't…" he broke off, and hung his head. I reached out, and touched his hand. He looked up at me, his golden eyes lost.

"I don't blame you Jasper." I said.

"But you wouldn't have exposed yourself if-" I shook my head.

"The truth would have come out eventually. It is not your fault. It's mine. I should have told him the truth from the beginning. But I was so afraid, and with good reason apparently." I said, bitterly. Jasper shook his head.

"You know my gift. So you know I know your feelings. And I'm sorry you feel such pain. But know, the Edward cares for you. He's always been the hardest to read, but I know he cares greatly for you. Perhaps with a little time…" his voice drifted off. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. We both stood. I kissed his cheek lightly. "You're a good man, Jasper." I said. He kissed my hand.

"Don't worry. He'll come back." He said. He went back over to the table. Emmet looked curiously from Jasper to me, then shrugged. I smiled a bit. Emmet had to be the ultimate big brother. He was so good-natured. I pulled myself together, and tried to believe Jasper. Maybe he would come back. And I'd just have to wait until then.

EPOV

I was in Alaska. The cold mountain air was pure, and undisturbed by anything. The perfect place to clear my head. The Northern Lights shimmered above me, their beauty unlike anything else. But they held little interest for me. I hated to admit it, but I missed her. She was the only person who understood me, and until now I had no idea how far that understanding went. But I wasn't sure if I could get past her secret. I'd seen her cry, I'd seen her rage, and now I'd seen her change. I found myself wondering what it would be like to see her hunt, to see her fight. I shook those thoughts off. My emotions were impossibly torn, and despite the clean pure air, my head was still clouded. I sighed. Something told me I wouldn't find my answers here. Though I wasn't quite ready to go back yet. I still had a few days, and so I decided to wander around for a while longer.

I wasn't sure exactly where I was, the woods blended together. But as I wandered, I thought. And the more I thought, the more uncertain I became. Two separate pieces of myself, feeling the exact opposite. Mirror opposites, pulling apart, and coming together, trying desperately to coexist, only to be pulled apart again. And so I headed home. There was no need to worry my family when I wasn't any better off where I was than at home.

Esme rushed out to greet me as soon as she heard me coming. She caught me up in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!" she said. I laughed a little.

"Well, I wasn't getting anywhere, so I thought I might as well come home." I replied. Esme frowned in concern.

"Have you not decided anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Only that I'm staying." I replied. Esme sighed.

"Well, that's something I suppose. Oh, Rose wants to talk to you." She said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. Esme shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her." She said. And so I went into the house, and found Rose alone in her room. She seemed upset.

"Rose?" She turned and faced me.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, and ran and gave me a hug.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes desperate.

"Edward, you have to go see you. Watch her sleep. Please." She pleaded.

"I don't-" I began, but she shook her head.

"Trust me. Just watch, and listen. To return the favor." She said. The only thing I could read from her thoughts was that it had something to do with when Rose was keeping watch on Alex. I frowned. She was giving up her favor for this?

"Alright. I'll go." I agreed. Rose sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Hurry." She added. I nodded, and left. I ran, thinking about Rosalie's reaction. I didn't have much time to consider it, for I reached Alex's house within a few minutes. The dark covered my flight.

I climbed the wall, as I had done for last couple of months. It was easy, and familiar. I opened the window, and sat in my usual chair. She was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning. Her skin shone with a cold sweat. She was having a nightmare. She groaned, and whimpered slightly. I was worried. No matter how much grief she'd caused, I still cared for her, and didn't want to see her suffer.

Suddenly she cried out, as though she were in terrible pain. "Edward!" she shouted. I froze. "Edward, please! Don't leave! Please god, don't leave me!" she sobbed. Even in her sleep, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please, I love you!" she whispered. "Please…" she whispered one last time. She curled into a ball, and sobbed in her sleep. I got up from my chair. I touched her cheek.

"I'm here. Shhh… I'm here." I whispered. She relaxed slightly.

"Stay. Promise, you'll stay." She murmured. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I promise." I said. She relaxed fully, and held tightly to the front of my shirt. I gently moved her over, and lay down next to her. She moved closer to me, and rested her head on my chest, her hand still fisted in my shirt. I relaxed, and squeezed my eyes shut. God. Esme had been right. I was a blind fool. How could I not see, not understand. I was no better than the humans, pushed something away, merely because it was different. I couldn't believe my behavior. She was in love with me, and I had shunned her for her one mistake. I was disgusted and ashamed with myself. And not only that… I loved her too.

I knew the moment she said it in her sleep. The only way I was sure of her, was when she was asleep. The unguarded and clear thoughts of unconsciousness. And so I knew. My love for her came, hot, strong, and overwhelming. It was impossible to think that someone like me, who was forever frozen in time, like stone, could change so dramatically. For vampires, our personalities as well as our bodies were forever preserved, never changing. But it had happened to Carlisle with Esme, and then Rose with Emmet. But they still looked at their lovers with the awe stuck eyes of new love. It would always be like that for them. And for me.

Alex however was unique. She was still living, growing, changing. Her heart still beat, though her body was unchangeable. Or, at least that's what I assumed. It was strange to think that I knew so little about her when she so much about me. She invoked a sort of awe in me, not only for her selfless soul, but for how powerful she was. She'd lived for five hundred years. She was older than even Carlisle, who was the oldest of us. I wanted to know everything now. I couldn't wait to speak with her again. But…

Would she forgive me? She loved me, true, but would she forgive the cruel way that I had treated her? It was unforgivable, but at the same time, I prayed that she would. I needed her, more than I needed anything else. Her scent still drove me mad, and it was worse now that I had been away for several days. But its force was nothing compared to the force of my new found love for her. And so I lay next to her, praying that in the morning, she would be willing to speak with me. It would be Saturday, so I didn't need to worry about school. I waited for the sun to rise, and found it ironic that moments before I would speak to her should seem so long to an immortal.

**Ending Note: **Hey everybody! I told things wouldn't suck forever. ;D Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, though it is kind of sad. But anyways, the next chapter should be lots of fun. He, he. Anyways, it should be up tomorrow, so stay tuned! Please review!! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	9. Love Ch 9

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This chapter is Alex and Edward's reunion. And something other stuff, explains more about Alex. Lots and lots of happy moment to come, to make up for all the depressing stuff. Happy readings! Please review!!! Peace!!!

**Love**

When the sun rose, I gently dislodged Alex's hand from my shirt, and stood. She frowned, and threw her arm out, like she was reaching for me. I smiled, and touched her face lightly. Then I jumped out of her window. I wasn't sure how I was going to get her to talk to me. I couldn't simply knock on her door, and say "Hey, sorry about ripping your heart out, let's make up." I shook my head. I'd really messed things up. So, I waited near her house, in a tree, hoping she'd choose to go for a walk in the woods today.

Alex made it extraordinarily easy for me. A few hours after sunrise, she came out the back door. She arched her back as she stretched her arms above her head, and I thought for the millionth time of how beautiful she was. She was smiling. I wondered if she was thinking of me. Her sister called to her, and Alex replied she'd be back in a few hours. Good. That gave me plenty of time to talk to her.

I was very careful to follow her at a distance. I had no idea how far the extent of her abilities went. She walked for about an hour, and I suddenly realized where she was headed. The meadow. Hope surged through me. Perhaps she would forgive me. She walked forward into the field, and sighed. I looked up. It was only partly cloudy. I thought I had about fifteen minutes of safe time before the sun reappeared. I had to be quick. I leapt down from the tree, and approached the open meadow. Alex was in front of the ruins, crouching down before a stone. She placed her palm on it, and closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down over her beautiful silvery skin.

APOV

My dream was still vivid in my mind as I walked into the meadow. I walked up to the ruins, and crouched next to the ancient stones. I place a hand on one of them, and closed my eyes. At first it had started out like all the others. The only difference was the clarity. Edward and I were in the meadow, which was terribly cruel. The best memory I had out of millions, was turned into my worst nightmare. Edward had turned away from me, and I had begged him not to go. I had begun to sob, and fell to my knees. Then suddenly he was back, and he touched my face. "I'm here. Shhh… I'm here." He had said. I made him swear he'd stay. He did. We had then laid down together in the grass, and I'd rested my head on his chest. It had felt to so real. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. God I missed him. Suddenly, I heard the grass rustle. My head whipped around, and I slid into a coiled crouch.

There was no need. It was Edward. My eyes widened, and I straightened. "Hello." He called quietly. I didn't answer. I couldn't. "Please, don't be afraid." He said. Was that how I looked? I supposed that was close. I was terrified of another rejection. "I would like to speak with you, if that's alright." He said. I nodded slowly. Edward sighed. "Alex, I am so very sorry. I have treated you in an unforgivable manner. I rejected you for keeping a secret, and being something different, when I had been doing the same. It is inexcusable, but I pray that you'll forgive me anyway. I have come to beg your forgiveness. I'm in love with you, Alex. And because of that, I can't bear to lose you. Especially due to my own blind foolishness. Please, Alex. I cannot exist in a world where I am not with you. I swear to you, here and now, that I will love you forever. And I do mean that literally, if you'll forgive me." He said. I couldn't believe it. It was as though my dream had come to life. "Alex?" he called anxiously. I closed my eyes, and then smiled slightly. I lifted my head, and looked into those beautiful golden eyes.

"You're forgiven." I said. Edward blinked, and then laughed. I laughed too, and ran up to him. I jumped and locked my legs around his waist. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and spun me around. When he stopped, I grinned. "Now remember, I'm much sturdier than your average human, so no holding out on me." I said. Edward grinned, and I pressed my mouth firmly to his.

God, his mouth was amazing. His hands braided into my hair, and I fisted my hands into his. My mouth demanded him for more, and he was more than willing to oblige. I nipped greedily at his lips, and he groaned quietly. His ice cold tongue traced my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth. His tongue swept into my mouth, and I gasped. It was truly fire and ice. He tasted heavenly, and felt amazing holding me against him.

When I came up for air, we were both breathing heavily. Edward's eyes were hot as they stared into mine. "I've really missed you." He said roughly. I laughed shakily.

"Likewise." I said. I kissed the side of his neck. His muscles shuddered. "You know, it's kind of freeing, isn't it? Having the truth out there. Kind of exhilarating." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah. I was always worrying you'd find out. Worried I'd hurt you." He said; his eyes suddenly sad. I smiled.

"Like I said, I'm a lot sturdier than a human. If you're rock, than I'm steel. Breakable, but it still takes a hell of a lot to bend it." I said. Edward sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. But I'm curious; how exactly does that work?" he asked. I jumped down from his amazing body, and backed away a few steps.

"Hold your breath." I warned. Edward nodded, and sucked in a deep breath. I called for the change; just enough that my canines lengthened, and became sharp. I bit down lightly on my wrist, so that twin red punctures appeared on my skin. Edward's eyes widened. I smiled, and held the wound up for him to see. I wiped away the blood; so that he could see the wounds close themselves up, leaving nothing but a smooth white scar. And then that was gone too. I licked the blood off, like a cat licks its wounds. Edward breathed again.

"That's quite the party trick." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, well. It may heal, but sometimes it still hurts like a bitch." I said. Edward smiled, and walked forward again. Then suddenly, he froze, and became a statue. His muscles locked down. "Edward?" I asked. His eyes were black. Shit. He still smelled the blood. "Edward, come back to me." I said gently, but firmly. He looked at me, and then suddenly yanked me against him. Oh god. He crushed his mouth to mine, and I couldn't help but respond. He kissed me roughly, urgently, and I thanked each and every one of my ancestors that I was strong. Because there was no excuse in the world to miss this kind of kiss.

His tongue pushed inside my mouth, and I gasped against his lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and nipped at his mouth. I heard as well as felt the low growl sound in his chest. I returned it with a low purr of approval. His arms tightened around me, pressing me more firmly against the length of his marble body. God, he tasted so sweet. He broke away, and I growled in irritation.

EPOV

When I smelled her blood, I went into lock down. But it wasn't enough. I still didn't know if it was the monster that drove me, when I smelled her blood. "Come back to me, Edward." Alex said calmly. Before I knew what was happening, I was walking towards her, and yanking her roughly to me. I was acting on some buried instinct, the other side of the human I'd tried to revive. Primal instinct, which had nothing to do with the monster I'd worked to chain back.

I crushed my mouth to hers, and bit back a groan. God she was incredible. She responded instantly, and enthusiastically. I kissed her roughly, urgently, but she didn't seem to mind. She followed my lead. But I wanted more. I wept my tongue inside her mouth to taste her, causing her to gasp. She tangled her fingers into my hair, keeping me firmly in place. I couldn't contain the low growl that bubble up my throat. She answered with a throaty purr of approval. God, it was incredible to have her respond in ways that a human couldn't have. My arms tightened around her, and I could feel myself heating from touching her. I knew she needed air, so I broke away. The sound she made was no purr; it was all growl. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry." I said; my voice rough. "My behavior was most unbecoming." Alex smiled, that slow, dangerous grin.

"Don't be sorry, my love. I'm sure as hell not." She said. I laughed; a little shaky. I touched her face lightly, and frowned.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked nervously. He shook her head.

"Nope. Not at all." She said. I sighed in relief, and kissed her gently. Then we both laid down in the soft grass. We looked up at the sky, our hands linked, and just as I had predicted, the sun appeared from behind the clouds.

APOV

The sun appeared from behind the clouds, and I looked at Edward, curious to see what would happen. Whatever I had thought might happen, was nothing close to the truth. His skin sparkled. It was as if there were billions of tiny diamonds embedded in his skin, which threw rainbow everywhere. Edward watched me calmly, but carefully for my reaction. I reached out, and brushed my fingers lightly over his skin. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "You're beautiful." I said, breathlessly. He smiled, and touched my face.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said. I put my hand over his, but couldn't bring myself to look away. He was, in a word, perfection. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, to have someone as amazing as Edward love me. We stayed that way for an hour, before we had to leave. We walked back to my house, and just as we reached the edge of the forest, the sun hid behind the clouds again. Edward was still god-like in his beauty, but he was no longer the fantastic glittering creature from the meadow. It was a bit of a relief. It was impossible to compare yourself to that kind of beauty. I smiled when I thought of how Edward had insisted that I was much more beautiful than he. I rolled my eyes. Fighting over who was prettiest. Ha!

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I glanced at him. He looked honestly curious. I frowned.

"You don't know?" I asked. I knew what each of his families gifts were. His was the ability to read minds. He laughed.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet have I?" he asked. I shook my head. "Your mind is silent to me." He said. "In fact, your entire family is immune to my gift." He said. I blinked in surprise.

"Oh. That explains why you never knew… God I should have caught on to that before. I feel really stupid now." I said, laughing a little. Edward smiled.

"You never answered my question though." He said. I laughed, and touched his face tenderly.

"You. I was thinking of you." I said. Edward sighed, and closed his eyes.

"That's nice." He murmured. "To know that you like of me, almost as often I as I think of you." I raised a brow.

"Almost?" I asked. He grinned.

"It would be impossible for you to think of me as often as I do of you. Vampires think differently, there's a lot more… space," he said. "For thinking. That's why it tends to be easy for our kind to be distracted." He said. "And because of all of that space, I'm able to always have you in my thoughts. Sometimes in the back of my mind, like a pleasant memory, or at the forefront, driving me mad." He said, brushing those cold fingertips across my cheekbone. I laughed, shaky from his touch.

"And here I thought I was the only one going insane." I said. He smiled. Suddenly, I heard my sister inside the house. "Uh oh." I muttered. Edward frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My sister isn't too happy with you." I said.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, with in our pride, we can hear each other's thoughts, that way regards of whether we're in human or animal form, we can contact each other in case of trouble. That's actually what happened the night I came to your house. I was thinking about you, and unfortunately I let it slip who you really were. Tasha was worried. We fought, both said things we didn't mean, and well, you know the rest. But, um, when I came home, I was very upset, and she sort of blames you." I explained. Edward winced.

"I don't blame her. What I did was inexcusable." Edward said gravely. I glared at him.

"Now is not the time to beat yourself up. You need to be prepared, because what's about to happen may not be pretty." I warned him. "I need you on my side." I said. Edward nodded, and held my hand.

"Always." He said. I smiled, and took a deep breath. Then I led him in through the back door.

I was right. Tasha was definitely not happy. "He's not welcome here." She said as soon as she saw us.

"Tasha, calm down. Let me explain." I began.

"Explain what?" How he ripped your heart out, and now expects everything to be okay?" she demanded. I sighed, and started speaking to her in the language of our ancestors.

"_Tasha, he made a mistake, which he openly admits. Just give him a chance_." I said.

"_No. He doesn't deserve another chance._" She said furiously. I sighed. I didn't want to do this, but I had a feeling it was the only way to make her see. So I shut my eyes, and called forth the Queen of the Night, that lay slumbering within me.

"_Tasha, I am giving you a direct order. You will not fight me on this_." I said, my voice strong and pulsing with the power of a leader. Tasha resisted for but a moment. Then she kneeled, and exposed her neck to me, a sign of submission. I walked forward, still as the Queen, and lifted Tasha's chin. "I love you, my daughter." I said. I kissed her forehead, and then came back as Alex. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Tasha." I said. "But I love him, as he loves me, and I am willing to do anything to keep him with me." Tasha nodded.

"I know. I see that know." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, and then sighed. "I think Edward and I should go see his family." I said. "If that's alright with you?" I asked him. He smiled, and nodded.

"They've all been very worried about you. And me." He added. I nodded, and kissed Tasha's cheek.

"I'll be home soon." I said. "I love you."

"Love you too, my queen." She said, teasingly. I laughed, and walked with Edward outside, and towards his house.

**Ending Note:** Hey peoples. Hope you liked this chapter. It's become one of my favorites, I think. Anyways, please keep reading. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!!! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	10. Family Ch 10

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This chapter first explains more about Alex, but then should be filled with lots of fun and happy moments. Happy readings!! Peace!!

**Family**

Edward and I walked hand in hand towards his house. Once we were safely inside his drive, where no one would over hear us, Edward spoke. "So, where did you come from, originally?" He asked.

"You mean in the very beginning?" I asked. Edward nodded. I sighed. "That was such a very long time ago." I said, the voice of the Queen blending with mine. "The year was 1503, in England, when I was born. As you know from history, it was not pleasant times to say the least. Reforms, unstable government, harsh rules," I said, and shuddered. My mother and I lived together in modest wealth. My father was a good man, but he died young from a heart attack. Stress the doctors said. My mother is the one I inherited my… gift from. She loved my father, but it was hard for her to keep such an immense secret. So it was a bit of a relief when he passed. Anyways, my mother managed to keep the house, and we got by alright. Then at the young age of seventeen, I matured as a Felix. It is different for all of us. Some mature young, others mature at an older age. Either way, when we fully mature, we stop aging. Some guess that a chemical is released or some such thing and others say that it's the magic of the gods and goddesses at work. I couldn't say either way.

"Then, in fifteen hundred and seventy, during the reign of Queen Elizabeth, my mother was caught in the woods, in her cat form. We were always careful, to be far from humans when we were in our other form, but something happened that night that made her take the risk. I'll probably never know." I said, my eyes blurring with tears. "But, that night I left. I ran, sticking to the most unpopulated places. Mountains, the wild, untouched woods; anything that was far away from people. But I couldn't stay away forever. I took a ship to France, where I met Tasha. She too, was on the run. She came from Russia, and was not yet fully matured as a Felix. She was fourteen, and defiant." I said, and laughed at the memory of my sister. "She had run away from home, from an arranged marriage, and insisted she could take care of herself." I snorted. "I left her, and she came looking for me a day later.

"We've been together ever since. We traveled from place to place, pride to pride, never really finding a home." I said. "There used to be so many of us. Hundreds of thousands, all across the globe. But now our numbers have dwindled, to mere hundreds, perhaps even only dozens. Whether from hunters, witch hunts, disease caused by inbreeding." I shook my head. "My family and I are some of the last of our kind." I said sadly. Edward stopped me, and looked into my eyes for a moment. Then he kissed away the tears on my cheeks, and then kissed me with such tenderness, my heart did a long, slow, swirl.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He murmured quietly. I smiled.

"It's alright." I said. Then we continued walking.

"So, what about Nikki? Where did you meet her?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nikki is truly a mystery to us. When we went to Montana, we were taking a run in the woods, when we found her. Just lying there, napping in her cat form. A cute, fuzzy little kit." I said, laughing. "When we woke her up, and asked her who she was, she had no idea. So, we took her in, taught her, and cared for her. And then…" I stopped. Edward frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The night we had to leave Montana, was a difficult one. Nikki is still very young, and until recently, did not fully appreciate the need for secrecy. She went for a run, far too close to town, without telling us. A group of hunters followed her tracks, and when they reached the end of the trail, all they found was us. We barely made it out alive." I said. Edward was silent, but I could see the fury burning in his eyes. "Nikki was so distraught, the poor thing. But, it had happened to all of us, but only once. It's not the kind of mistake you make twice." I said. Edward laughed grimly.

"No. I imagine not." He said. His house came into view, and an idea popped into my head. I grinned as I faced Edward.

"Race you?" I asked. He looked down at me, startled.

"Race?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned. "Alright." He agreed. I dashed behind a tree, and stripped the thin cotton dress I was wearing off. Then I made the change. I came back out, the dress held lightly in my mouth. "Here, I'll hold that for you." He said. I dropped it into his hand, and shook my fur. Edward was staring at me. I tilted my head at him. "Sorry. I just never noticed… you're beautiful in both your skins." He said.

I sat on my haunches next to him, and bumped his shoulder, purring low in my throat. His hand hesitantly touched the top of my head. "So soft." He murmured. I rubbed my cheek against his, and he chuckled. I crouched low, signaling the start of the race. "Read, set, go!" he shouted. I leapt forward, watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was extraordinarily fast. But so was I. I bounded over the field, and managed to get slightly ahead. I could tell Edward was going easy on me, but that was fine by me.

When we reached the house, Edward looked impressed. "You're faster than I thought you'd be." He admitted. I shook myself, and took my dress from him, and went behind a nearby tree. I changed back and dressed. When I came back out, I grinned.

"You let me win." I said. He grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we'd better head in." I said. I was a little nervous, so I took a deep breath. Edward smiled.

"It'll be okay. Like I said, they've been worried." He said. I nodded, and walked with him into the house.

We were immediately greeted by everyone, as though they'd just been waiting for us to walk in the door. Esme came first, kissing both my cheeks, and giving me a tight hug. "Welcome home." She said. Home; that sounded nice. Then Carlisle, who smiled warmly, and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome." He said. I smiled. Alice bounced forward, and hugged.

"Gosh I've missed you!" she said. I laughed.

"I've missed you too." I said. Alice grinned.

"I'm glad you're back." She said. I nodded. Emmet gave me that brotherly grin.

"It's a good thing you're here. The whole house has been creepily quiet." He said. I laughed.

"And let me guess, now that I'm here, you'll be much more entertained." I said. Emmet grinned.

"Of course." He said. He laughed, and gave me a big bear hug. I laughed.

"Emmet; must be able to breathe." I said. Emmet scoffed.

"Breathing's overrated." He said, but released me. Rosalie came up to me, smiling shyly.

"Hello." She said. Suddenly everyone exchanged glances, and left. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, and then he turned and walked away. I looked back at Rose, very confused.

"They all know, but you." She explained. She sighed. "I'm the reason Edward went to find you." She said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"The night you came to stay the night, we took turns watching you because we were worried about vampires in the area. There have been some signs of vampires, not like us, that are somewhere nearby. Anyways, when you first came, I was furious." She said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked for the second time. She shrugged.

"You're human. The one thing I'd give anything to be." She said. I snorted.

"I'm not human." I said. She grinned.

"Yeah well, I didn't know that. Anyways, when you came, I was pissed because this was supposed to be the one place we didn't have to hide. But, Edward explained that he cared for you very deeply, and so I agreed to help. So, during my turn to watch you, you said something in your sleep." She said. I grimaced.

"Yeah, I've had more than a few problems with my sleep talking." I said. Rose laughed.

"Yes, I imagine so. But what you said astounded me. You said that you were in love with Edward. You said you'd give your life for him. No one outside our family has ever felt that way for him, and I inspired a certain kind of, well, _awe_ in me. And so when Edward left, I knew that he didn't truly believe that you loved him. It's difficult for him, because he can't read your mind. And so he's never entirely certain of you, and that drives him mad. So when he returned, I insisted that he go see you. He did. Apparently what he heard convinced him." She said. I was surprised. Touched.

"Thank you. I owe you my life, I suppose." I said. Rosalie laughed.

"Don't mention it." She said, shrugging. I smiled.

"Does he do that often?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side. "Watch me sleep?" I clarified. She grinned.

"Yeah. Almost every night for the last two months." She said. I laughed.

"I should be violated or something, but instead I'm flattered." I said.

"I'm glad." Edward said. I turned to him, smiling.

"You're awfully sneaky." I said. Edward smiled ruefully.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." He said. I kissed him softly.

"I know. I think it's sweet." I said.

"Yeah well, I think it's crazy." Emmet called from the other room. Edward rolled his eyes.

"How about I give you a tour of the house?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded. The first thing he showed me was his piano.

I brushed my fingers over the keys. "It's beautiful." I murmured. "I didn't know you played." I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Would you like to hear something?" he asked. I nodded. Edward sat down, and I sat next to him. He placed his fingers on the ivory keys, and began to play. The song was beautiful, exotic, and strong. It's volume ebbed and flowed, and my hips moved of their own accord. I wanted to dance, badly. The notes called to me, and I had images of the moon and the woods. Then the music slowed, and became unbearably sweet. When it came to a quiet end, I sighed.

"It's beautiful. What's it called?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"I haven't thought of a name yet." He said. I stared.

"You composed this?" I asked. He smiled, and touched my face, lightly.

"It was inspired by you." He said. I breathed deeply. Wow. Very wow. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked. I nodded. So he showed me the rest of it, and then stopped before a door. "My room." He said. I nodded, and bit my lip. He opened the door, and we entered.

Wow. It was very… Edward. One wall was completely dedicated to music. Endless CD's, and then a very nice, expensive looking stereo. There was no bed of course, but there was a very comfortable looking black leather couch. One wall was entirely glass, like the downstairs, and had an amazing view of the forest. I flopped myself down on his couch, and snuggled in. "Mmm." I purred. "Very comfy." I said. Edward laughed, and tapped my legs so he could sit too. I lifted them, and then he pulled them into his lap, and began rubbing my calves. I moaned. "Oh god, that feels good." I said. I sighed. He moved to my bare feet, and I moaned again. "Whatever you do, don't stop." I demanded.

"Yes, ma'm." he said. I opened one eye, and glared at him.

"Are you mocking me?" I demanded. He pursed his lips to contain a grin. "I may not be a vamp, bub, but I can still kick your ass." I said. Edward cocked a brow.

"Really?" he asked. I grinned.

"Oh yeah." I said. He grinned back, all predator. Incredibly sexy.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said. I raised a brow. Edward was suddenly on top of me, and then he was rolling me off the couch. We hit the ground with a muffled thud, and proceeded to roll around on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. I ended up pinning him because he was still being gentle with me. I grinned, and shook my head.

"Now, Edward. Going easy will make you lose." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He said. There was a knock on his door, and it distracted me enough for him to get out from underneath me, and sit me in his lap. I snuggled into his embrace, just as he called for them to come in. Alice danced in, followed by Jasper. Alice sat down in front of us, seemingly unsurprised by our positions, unlike Jasper. I grinned at him, and winked. He smiled shyly back, and stood behind Alice.

"Hey Edward. It sounded like you were having Alex for lunch, and we came to see if you would share." She said. I looked from Alice to Edward, more than shocked. Edward laughed.

"Sorry Alice, I don't think I have enough to spare." He said. Alice sighed heavily.

"Oh well." She said. Then she laughed too. "I actually came to see if you were up to a game. It's not for another two weeks, but we wanted to plan ahead." She said. Edward hesitated, and then looked at me. "Alex can come too, of course." She said.

"Sure." He said.

"Game?" I asked, confused. Edward grinned.

"Baseball. We have to wait until a thunder storm to play." He said. "You want to come?" he asked. I thought.

"Sure. Give me a chance to beat your butt at something. Fairly." I added when he started to object. He laughed, and shook his head. Alice clapped happily.

"Goody. I'll go ask the others." She said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"As if you don't already know." He said. Alice, with a great deal of maturity, stuck her tongue at him. Edward and I laughed, and I snuggled deeper into his arms. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment…

**Ending Note:** Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter, it was certainly fun to write. I couldn't help but throw in the lunch quote. It was one of my favorites from Twilight. Anyways, there probably won't be any sequels to this story, so I'm probably going to roll bits and pieces of all four stories into one. There should at least… three more chapters, maybe more. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. The one after the next one will have the horribly terrifying BASEBALL SCENE!!!! Lol. Love ya! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	11. The Hunt Ch 11

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This chapter shows the development of Edward and Alex's relationship, and shows more of Alex's Were side. Hope you like it! Oh, and I'm trying to decide whether or not to have a chapter or two with scenes from Breaking Dawn. Please share your opinions in reviews. I would love to know what you think. ; ) Peace!!!!

**The Hunt**

After a while, I sighed. "I should get going. Tasha will be making dinner." I said. Edward frowned, looking as unwilling to part as I was.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said. I cocked my head to one side.

"You mean you're not going to sneak in my room tonight?" I asked. He blinked in surprise.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. I grinned, and straddled his lap. I pressed my mouth firmly to his, and focused on satisfying my hunger for him. I nipped at his lips, and shivered when I felt the low rumble of his growl. His hands gripped my hips, and my hands dug into that sexy hair of his. I moaned quietly when his tongue slipped between my lips to taste me more fully. I pulled away when I ran out of breath.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, grinning. He flashed that sexy crooked grin of his.

"Yeah." He said. I kissed his nose, and stood.

"See ya later." I said, throwing him a wink over my shoulder.

EPOV

God she was amazing. Every time she kissed me, and wanted to do things that made the gentleman in me gasped in astonishment. I chuckled at that mental image. I leaned back against the couch, and sighed. I still didn't know so much about her. It seemed that I thought I had all my answers, until the moment she was gone, and a thousand new questions came rushing into my head. I frowned. It seemed to get harder and harder every time she left. I supposed now that everything was out in the open, we could spend a lot more time together. I smiled. I liked the sound of that. But, it was hard to be patient.

I waited until nightfall, and then another hour, to be sure she was in her room. And then I ran to her house. I scaled the wall easily, and then slid her window open. She was sitting at her desk, and when she heard me she turned and grinned. "Hello, handsome." She purred. I shuddered. I walked over to her, and scooped her up. She laughed breathlessly. I tossed her on to the bed, and she giggled as she bounced on the soft mattress. I pinned her beneath me, and her laugh turned to a gasp in .5 seconds flat. I grinned, and leaned down, and paused a breath away from her mouth. I growled.

"I missed you." I said, nuzzling her neck. Her scent was heavy, and filled me completely. I inhaled deeply. "You smell like freedom." I murmured against her skin. I was fascinated when her pulse jumped beneath my lips.

"You know, you couldn't have thought of a more flattering, not to mention sexy thing, if you had thought for a decade." She said. She flipped us smoothly, so she was on top, and smiled gently. She kissed me gently, and then snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her, and kissed her silky hair. She was already ready for bed in a small, thin cotton tee, and lose sweats that rode low on her hips. She sighed. "So, what are we going to do this week?" she asked. It was nice, having a normal conversation. It was comforting.

"I don't know. Anything you like." I replied. She sighed, and smiled.

"That's nice." She murmured. And then she slowly drifted off to sleep. It was an amazing sensation, to have her fall asleep in my arms. I settled back, and waited for the sun to rise.

APOV

In the morning, I was still lying next to Edward, my face buried into his shirt. "Morning." Edward said, his voice husky. I smiled.

"Good morning." I replied…

The entire week went much like that. Although I must say that we caused quite a stir at school, with all our obvious change in behavior. He held hands, and kissed, and laughed, and many of the students stared. It was actually pretty funny. Especially when they stared with their mouths open.

After school, we would go for a short walk in the woods, then go to his house to visit, and then I would come home for dinner. Then of course, Edward would sneak through my window at night. I still had him come in that way, rather than just knock on the door, since I didn't know how Tasha would react, and I really didn't want to have that particular conversation with Nikki.

One day when Edward and I were walking in the woods, a deer bounded away from us as we approached. Edward's eyes darkened, and his muscles tensed, but then released. It was incredible, this other side of Edward. The predator. The hunter that called to the cat in me. I shuddered. Edward frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"I should leave soon. I have to hunt. I really shouldn't have waited so long, but I've been distracted." He said, grinning. I laughed, but was thoughtful. I wondered if he'd be mad if I asked what was on my mind. He caught my speculative look. "What?" he asked. I bit my lip, hesitating. "You can ask me anything." He said.

"Well, I was wondering…" I began. He waited patiently. "If I could come with." I said slowly. Edward looked shocked, then horrified. "Wait! Let me explain." I said, throwing up my hands. He waited. "I know how it works. When you're hunting, you're more vulnerable to the scent of humans. But I'm not human. And I figure if I'm in my cat form, then it would be easy for you." I said. Edward considered, but then frowned.

"But why would you want to come?" he asked. I blushed.

"Well, it's sort of fascinating to me. The other side of you." I said. I looked into his eyes. "I have that same other half, Edward. I'd like for you to see it." I said. Edward sighed, then nodded.

"Okay. But the first sign of something going wrong, and you get out, okay?" he said, sternly. I grinned, and saluted him.

"Yes sir." I said. Edward rolled his eyes, and grinned. We walked on together, but I was secretly dying for tomorrow.

The next morning was Saturday, and sunny. The perfect day for a hunt. The trees would previde shade, so that Edward's beautiful glittering skin would not give him away. I wouldn't actually be hunting, though I might chase a couple critters. Raw meat had absolutely no appeal to me. Edward had left last night, to clear it with his family. Most had already hunted, but Alice and Carlisle agreed to come along just in case something went wrong. I knew Edward was just being over cautious, but it was sweet. In an annoying overprotective kind of way.

I walked to his house, in no hurry. The sun warmed my skin, and a breeze teased through my hair. I sighed in contentment, and then broke into a run. When I reached Edward's house, they were already outside, waiting for me. I grinned. "Hello, Carlisle, Alice." I said, giving them each a hug. Carlisle smiled, and Alice giggled. Then I faced Edward, and rose on my toes. "Hello my love." I murmured, and kissed him softly. His eyes melted, and he smiled.

"Hello. Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Be right back." I said. I ducked behind and tree, and stripped. I sighed as I changed, feeling the release of the shift.

I came back out, my clothes in my mouth. I gave them to Edward, who folded them and placed them on a nearby rock. I yawned, and stretched, flexing my claws. Edward was staring again, but so were the others. I sat down, and swished my tail. "_Are we ready_?" I thought exasperatedly. Edward blinked.

"Did you say something, Alice?" he asked. Alice shook her head. "Alex, I think I can read your mind." He said, breathlessly. I blinked.

"_You can read my mind_?" I asked.

"Yes. But, I don't understand why." He said, frowning.

"_Who cares?! This is great_!" I said, bounding forward. Edward laughed. I rubbed my fur against his cheek again. "_Later, there are quite a few things I have to show you_." I said. Edward looked at me quizzically. But I just bumped his shoulder. And walked towards the woods. They all followed silently. I walked next to Edward, and I could tell he was a bit amazed, probably due to my size. After a while, Carlisle and Alice went one way, and Edward and I went another.

When we were walking, we both caught a scent at the same time. I caught wind of a bunny, a personal weakness, and Edward smelled a small group of deer. I bounded off toward the rabbit, and Edward slinked off towards the deer. I came back after I'd caught it, then let it go again, and followed Edward's heavenly scent.

He was crouched low when I found him, and intent on something. I settled into a bed of moss to watch him. He coiled his muscles, preparing to spring, while I searched for what he was looking at. And suddenly I saw it. A puma, beautifully sleek and golden, licking its paw. I sprung towards it, letting loose a roar that shook the earth.

Edward didn't even have a chance to look for me. I was in between him and the cat in a moment. He looked at me, confused. I snarled at him, and crouched. Edward straightened, and held his hands forward in surrender. I looked back at the cat, who was crouching in fear behind me. I nudged her shoulder, and yowled. She licked my cheek, and bounded off towards the mountains. _Lady Bast be with you_. I thought. Edward looked so confused.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked. I looked from him back towards the direction of the cat.

"_Don't you see, Edward? She's one of us! She may not be a Were, but she is a cat. It is my duty to protect all of my kind, as long as I am able_." I said. Edward's eyes widened, and he looked sick.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I didn't even think about it." He said. He seemed so sickened by the thought of hurting another like me, that I yowled softly.

"_It's alright. You didn't see. It's okay_." I said. I licked his cheek gently. Edward seemed surprised.

EPOV

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen before! Alex was almost too late. If I had killed that cat, and Alex had seen, I wasn't sure what I would have done. But at the same time I was sickened, I was in awe. She was so fierce, when she had leapt in front of the puma. All coiled muscle and power, and sharp fangs and claws. Amazing. She reassured me it was alright, and then licked my face. It was an interesting sensation. Her warm rough tongue felt odd against my marble skin but not unpleasant. She bumped my shoulder, and we headed out. I had already fed, but when I had found the mountain lion, instinct had taken over. I grimaced.

"I truly am sorry." I said. Alex growled.

"_Edward, stop beating yourself up_!" she demanded. I smiled a little.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I replied. Alex made a sound that I assumed was her version of a laugh. She bounded out of the trees, and into the sun. God she was beautiful. I smiled at her, as I walked out of the shade. She paused, and then went into a clump of trees to change.

When she came out, she was fully dressed. "God, you're beautiful." She said, before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me firmly on the mouth. When she pulled away, we were both short of breathe. I heard Alice's trilling laugh from behind us.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." She said. I rolled me eyes, but Alex smiled.

"Nope. Come on, let's go in." she said, linking arms with Carlisle, then Alice. Alice grabbed my arm, and we all walked together up towards home.

**Ending Note:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It took me forever to write, but I was kinda distracted today, so sorry if there's a butt load of mistakes. I'm still not sure if I should make this longer, and include scenes from Breaking Dawn, so please review!!!! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	12. Dancing in the Moonlight Ch 12

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps! This chapter is going to explain a little more about Alex's abilities, and why Edward can hear her thoughts when she's in cat form. Also, it has a scene where Edward gets another glimpse of Alex's other personality, and Alex and Edward's family get together. Lastly, depending on whether or not I include scenes from Breaking Dawn, this will be one of the last like three chapters. But if I do decide to include more, then there should be at least five more chapters. So yeah. Let me know what you think. Happy reading! Peace!!!

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

I visited with the Cullens for a while, and wrestled around with the boys, which was actually really fun. Tasha wasn't much for play fighting, and Nikki was still too young. Emmet was a bear of a man, so he was not easy to take on. But, with a little help from Jasper, we got him pinned. Emmet demanded on a rematch, insisting that we'd cheated. Jasper and I just laughed, and pinned him again. It was interesting fighting Jasper. I'd already fought him and won once, which was an experience I'd rather not remember, but when he had a clear head, he was one hell of a fighter. But so was I. And I was centuries older than he was, which gave me the upper hand with experience. So we called it a draw. Jasper was amazed even at that, since I was more or less human.

Edward and I left at twilight, walking hand in hand towards my house. He started walking me home, insisting that he wanted to make sure I got there okay. He was so overprotective, it was almost funny. Even after glimpsing my fighting abilities, he worried.

While we were walking, I realized what day it was. "Oh! Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I won't be able to come over." I said. Edward frowned.

"Okay. May I ask why not?" I smiled.

"Of course you can ask. It's the full moon." I said. He frowned.

"Ah, isn't it werewolves that have trouble with the full moon?" he asked, confused. I blinked at him in surprise, and then busted out laughing. I had to stop, and support myself with my hands on my knees. Edward glared at me. "What's so funny?" he demanded. I tried to regain control of myself.

"Oh, my love. There is so much of this world you have still to learn." I said, touching his face lightly.

"What did I say?" he asked. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Yes, some forms of werewolves have trouble with the full moon. But, to my people, the full moon is still something sacred, that we celebrate. Like the changing of the seasons." I explained. Edward's expression cleared.

"Oh. Okay." Then he seemed hesitant. I smiled.

"Edward, I told you that you could ask me anything." I said. He smiled to.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could come along." He said. I blinked in surprise.

"You want to come?" I asked. He nodded. I considered. "Well, I don't see why not. I'll ask Tasha." I said.

"But aren't you the leader?" he asked. I raised a brow.

"Yes, but it's still polite to ask." I said. Edward smiled apologetically, and kissed his cheek. "Silly boy." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me gently. He rested his forehead against mine, and sighed.

"So, what will you be doing?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well, first there's the formal stuff. We all say a prayer, and then a moment of silence. Then we just dance and have fun. Listen to music. Then we all change, and go for a run." I said. Edward smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He said. I laughed.

"It really is. We always have fun." I said, remembering all the times in Montana we had danced in the moonlight until dawn. We hadn't had one here, because we'd been searching for a place we could go where we wouldn't be interrupted.

By now we had reached my house. I kissed him lightly. "See you tonight." I said. Edward kissed me back, and smiled. That night when he came in, we settled on my bed as usual, but lie awake together for a while.

"So what did you want to tell?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Back at my house. When we figured out that I could hear your thoughts in your cat form. You said you wanted to tell me something." He clarified. Oh! That's right.

"Hang on a second." I said. I shimmied under the covers, and stripped my clothes. Then I made the change. "_Help me out of here_!" I called from under the covers. Edward laughed, and flipped them off of me. I shook myself. "_That's better. Now_," I started. "_It's up to you. What do you want to know_?" I asked. Edward stroked my fur softly.

"Everything." He said. I hesitated.

"_Are you sure? Some of it's not pretty_." I warned. He nodded, his expression determined.

And so I showed him everything, all the while looking into his eyes, steadily. My time in England; then France, when I met Tasha; a brushing over my other travels, since they were so lengthily; my time in Montana. When I reached the first day I met him, I slowed down. I showed him everything that I felt, everything I had thought. He was silent the entire time, until I reached the night he rejected me. He gasped in horror.

"Oh god, Alex. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"_Wait, I'm not done yet_." I said. He waited, and I showed him the day he came back to me. His eye lit again, and melted into liquid gold. He smiled, and then his eyes went hot when I remembered that first real kiss. The color and consistency of hot cider. Beautiful.

"Change back, Alex." He said, his voice rough. I snuggled into the covers, but unfortunately I was unable to find my clothes. I shrugged. I only uncovered my head and smiled. His grimaced. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked. I laughed. He rolled on top of me, the covers between us. He kissed me, his lips were smooth, but his mouth was rough as he ate at my lips. I greedily returned his kiss, and moaned. He chuckled huskily against my lips. "Slow down now, my sweet." He said. I growled in disagreement. He grinned, and kissed the side of my jaw. "Shhh. You should get some sleep." He said. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine." I grumbled, and laid my head against his chest. Edward stroked my hair, and hummed the slower half of the song he had composed for me. I was asleep in moments.

The next morning, I stretched leisurely. "Morning." I mumbled to Edward. He smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He replied. I smiled.

"You should get going. Tasha agreed to you coming, but I promised I'd spend the day with her and Nikki. She also said the rest of your family is welcome." I said. Edward smiled, and kissed me gently.

"Alright. See you tonight then." He said. I nodded, and watched him jump out of my window. I vaguely wondered if Tasha knew about his nightly visits. I shrugged. Oh well. If she did, she didn't say anything, and that was all that mattered.

EPOV

I left Alex's house, and went home. When I came in, I told Carlisle about the celebration. He agreed to come along, and talked to the others, who all decided to come along. I was interested to see this other part of Alex. The ancient cat, that was forever part of the night. It would also be interesting to see her sisters. I knew Tasha wasn't found of me, which was unfortunate, but Nikki seemed to like me well enough. I smiled. It gave me an odd sense of pride, to see how close Alex was to her family. They were as close as I was with my family.

Thinking of Alex, led me to last night. I shuddered. It was intense. Hearing all of Alex's thoughts was nearly overwhelming. She had seen and experienced so much. A lot of pain, a lot of freedom. That was one thing that was a constant. Her freedom. It explained how her scent smelled to me. That got me thinking about why I could hear Alex in her animal form, but not her human one. After a while, a theory came to me. It was possible that in her animal form, she had a closer resemblance to the animal within me. But that didn't make sense. I head humans just fine. Maybe in her animal form, she was more one thing, than two things at the same time. Alice had said that she had difficulty seeing Alex's future at times, and that was the theory she had formulated. So I supposed that it was possible the same applied to me. But, I supposed it could also be possible it could also be because of how entirely different she and her sisters were from the rest of the world.

I spent the day with my family, playing chess with Alice, (who was the only one who'd play games with me anymore) wrestling with Jasper and Emmet, and I even went out and worked on my car with Rose. It was a pleasant afternoon. When the evening was coming closer, Alex called me. "Hey, babe." She greeted. I laughed.

"Hello."

"I just want to let you know where we're meeting." Alex gave me directions to a very secluded part of the woods. "Meet me there about ten. I want you to myself for while before we start." She said. I smiled.

"Your wish is my command, my love." I replied. She chuckled.

"See you there. Don't be late." She said. We said goodbyes, and then I continued my game with Alice.

APOV

I went into the woods just before ten, and easily found my way to the center of the woods, to the small field we had chosen to meet at. And, right on time, Edward walked into the field. I smiled. "Hello my love." I greeted him. He touched my face lightly, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hello." He said. He looked at my attire, his eyes smoldering. I was wearing a thin silk dress that flowed around me like water, that was the color of moonlight. My hair was curled, with the front pinned with glittering flower gems. "You look stunning." He said. I smiled, and we lay down together in the grass, and watched the stars. The moon would rise in about half an hour, so I had that time with Edward. "Alex? I was wondering. You knew what my families gifts were, right?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you know? Do you and your family have any special abilities?" he asked. I sighed.

"We each have two. One mental, one physical. We don't know why, that's just the way it is. Tasha can sense people's personalities. Something sort of similar to what Jasper does. She can also cast illusions. It comes in very handy for us. Nikki we aren't sure of yet. You don't come into your gifts until you're fully mature as a Werecat. As for me, I sense people's abilities. Whether they are especially smart, or artistic, or whether they can read minds." I teased. Edward smiled.

"And your other gift?" he asked. I focused on a nearby rock, and lifted my hand. The rock lifted with it.

"I have power over nature. Anything natural, I can control. Nonliving things are easiest, but animals and humans really drain my energy. I can control weather, the elements. But I try not to fiddle with the weather too much. It's not good to mess with things like that." I said. Edward blinked.

"Wow. That's… incredible." He said. I laughed.

"Yes well. We try to use them too often. They can really take it out of you." I said. Edward nodded.

"I see. Although, I'm afraid I may insist on a demonstration later." He said, grinning.

"We'll see." I said.

Just then, the moon reached its peak in the night sky. Nikki and Tasha came out of the trees, wearing dresses similar to mine. Edward family came from the opposite side of the field. They all smiled at us, and I smiled back. I went over to stand with my sisters. "The formal part of the celebration is short and sweet." I said. My sisters and I linked hands, and I let the queen of the night come forward.

"Praise to the wind brother, praise to the earth mother, praise to the father sun, and sister moon. Gods and goddesses of old and new, share with us the power and life of the moon." I said. We bowed are heads, and then looked at the Cullens. They were watching, slightly in awe. I smiled. "And now the fun begins." I said. I took out of my bag my iPod and its battery run dock. I put on Celtic music to start. Something in honor of the woods.

EPOV

When Alex and her sisters began to dance, it was breathtaking. They moved in fluid graceful movements, and their dresses flowed around them. Alex smiled at me, and pulled me into the dance. We began to waltz, and then the rest of my family paired off and joined the dance. The first two songs were slow, but then suddenly punk rock music blared through the speakers. We all busted up laughing, and danced into the night.

Carlisle and Esme sat in the grass and watched when music a little beyond their maturity came on, but danced when the mood struck them. Alex had amazing dance skills. She rocked her hips in time with the music, swayed, and moved her arms and legs as well. She was exquisite. She insisted that I danced with her at least every other dance, though she sometimes went with her sisters.

To say the least, it was one of the most perfect nights I'd ever had. My family, my love, and her family all in the same place, forgetting about any differences, and just being and having fun.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps! I hope you liked this chapter. It was lots of fun to write! I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow, though it may have to wait till Friday, because things are getting crazy at school. Lots of studying to do. Anyways, the next chapter will have the baseball scene, which will have some similarities to the one in Twilight, but definitely lots of differences. Anyways, I'm still trying to figure out whether or not to include scenes from Breaking Dawn, so please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry I got this one out so late. Peace!!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	13. No Ordinary Human Ch 13

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been crazy busy. I hate the end of the school year; there's so much crap to do. Anyways, here is the baseball scene, and so VERY minor rated M stuff. Hope you like it! Please review!!! Peace!!!

**No Ordinary Human**

On our way back to my house, Edward asked me more about my gift. "So you can control anything as long as it's part of nature?" he asked. I nodded. "Mind giving another demonstration?" he asked. I smiled. I stopped, and closed my eyes. There was a puddle in front of us, so I focused my energy on it. The water lifted, and swirled in front of us. The drops separated and sparkled in the moonlight. I smiled, and made swirling and dancing patterns with the tiny droplets. Edward looked dumbfounded. I laughed.

"I've had a long time to practice." I said. Edward nodded slowly. I had a feeling he'd need a while to absorb that information. So we continued walking in silence.

When we got back to my room, I collapsed on my bed. I was so exhausted. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Edward's eyes were hot, and hungry. My own eyes widened.

EPOV

I was still trying to absorb the power that Alex possessed, when she threw herself back on her bed. The picture created was so perfect, it took my breath away. Her white flowing gown pooled around her, as did her hair that still sparkled with the glittering gems; her arms over her head, a smile playing around the soft lines of her mouth. When she looked back up at me, her eyes widened, and her heartbeat tripped. I lowered myself on top of her, and grinned at her surprised expression. "You look positively delicious." I growled. Her breathing became ragged. I kissed her jaw, and my tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She tasted so sweet. She groaned quietly. That single quiet sound sent me over the edge. My mouth slammed down onto hers, and what had been slow and teasing turned hot and greedy in no time flat.

Alex responded instantly, her hands tangling in my hair, her tongue tangling with mine. Suddenly her hands were running down my chest, and then pulling my shirt over my head. _Wait._ I tried to pull my mind out of the fog caused by her touch. _Wait_! I lost what little thought I'd regained when her hands touch the bare skin of my torso. Her skin was so hot. It was fire against ice. Oh god…

APOV

Finally! That was the only thought I had when I got my hands on his bare skin. My fingertips explored the hard, cool planes of his torso, and I purred into his mouth. Suddenly Edward pulled away. "Wait!" he said desperately, his breathing choppy.

"Why?" I demanded breathlessly. He smiled, still breathing hard.

"Not tonight, my love." He said.

"Why not? I want you, Edward." I said. Something flared in his eyes, but it dimmed.

"I want you too. But not tonight. We have to be careful about this, Alex." He said. I groaned.

"Edward we've been through this. I'm not your average human." I said. He smiled, and touched my face lightly.

"That may be true, but I could still hurt you. It would be easy… too easy." He said; his eyes sad. I sighed.

"I heal Edward. You've seen it for yourself. It takes only a few moments." I insisted.

"That's not the point. I want to make sure that you are absolutely safe, before I even consider making love with you." He said. I frowned. It seemed like there was something else behind that calm insistence.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked. He looked at me, and something in his eyes said yes, but he nodded.

"Yes, that's the only reason." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're lying to me. I don't like it." I said. Edward sighed, and his face was suddenly filled with an ancient sorrow. It made my heart ache to see him so sad. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't deserve you, Alex." He said, shaking his head. "You're so… good, and kind. And I'm a monster. I've killed people, Alex." He said. I couldn't believe he just went there. The whole 'I'm not worthy' thing, was so un-cool. I glared daggers at him, and then grabbed his face firmly in my hands.

"Listen to me, Edward. You've told me about your past. I know what you've done. And you know what I've done. You know I've killed before too." I said. He shook his head.

"It's not the same. That was in self defense." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What you did was in the defense of others." I said.

"That doesn't make it right." He said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But all I know, is that I don't blame you. And regardless of what you did in your past, it was the past. It's not who you are now. And therefore, _it doesn't matter_." I said, firmly. Edward opened his mouth to object, but I pushed the words back with my mouth. No way was he going to fight me on this. I was right, and he was wrong. That was just the way that it was.

When I pulled away, I glared at him again. "No more arguing." I said. Edward smiled slightly.

"Yes, ma'm." he said. I laughed.

"That's better." I said. Then we lay back down, and I fell asleep. My last thought I had, was that I should get Edward to take his shirt off more often. He was just too sexy for his own good.

The next week was amazing. It was filled with laughter, and fun. I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Edward's family, which I had begun to consider my own, was getting along great with my sisters. Tasha and Rose were growing really close, and Nikki and Alice were practically attached at the hip. I bounced around the entire group, spending time with everybody. I couldn't have been happier.

The weekend of the baseball game was approaching, and though Tasha and Nikki had decided not to come, I was still excited. I was looking forward to proving that I was just as strong and fast as any of the vamps. So when Saturday finally rolled around, I was practically tingling with excitement. Edward kept teasing me, but I simply replied that I was looking forward to kicking his butt.

The day was dark with the storm clouds, though Alice assured us that the field would be plenty dry. When the thunder started rumbling, Edward and I ran to his place. The rest of his family was already ready t go, so we set out right after we got there. Like the day that we went hunting, I made the change to cat form, and then gave my clothes to Edward. I bounded ahead of everyone, and ran next to Alice, leading the way towards the field.

I was surprised to see how big it was when we got there. It was the size of a football field, fairly round, and well away from civilization. I changed back and dressed, and then followed everyone to where home base was. We decided on boys against girls, though Esme played as umpire. We figured with Emmet's enormous strength and Edward's remarkable speed, the boys had an unfair advantage, so Jasper came over to our side. And then the game began.

The boys were up to bat first, and Alice was on the pitcher's mound. Her style was great. She was blindingly fast, but the guys were really strong. As soon as Emmet took that first swing, I understood why we had to wait for a thunder stood. The sound of the ball against the metal bat created a deafening crack, that rivaled the sound of the thunder.

The ball went high, and I was closest, so I leapt up and propelled myself off of a nearby tree to get me air. I caught the ball and landed in a crouch. I threw the ball to home where Esme caught it just as Emmet slide in for the run. When he got called as out, everyone turned and looked at me in amazement. "What? Cat's always land on their feet." I said. Everyone grinned, and went back to the game.

My team was ahead by two points when Alice suddenly stopped, and gasped. Everyone froze, and looked at her. Edward's expression turned horrified. "I'm sorry, Edward. They were leaving, but they heard us playing and changed course." She said. I looked from Edward to Alice, and frowned.

"What is it? Edward?" I asked. Everyone ran infield, and converged around me. "What?" I asked again.

"Do remember me telling you, that sometimes other vampires cross our paths. And that sometimes they aren't like us?" Edward said, his expression furious. I nodded. "There's a group of them heading this way. Three. Nomads." He spat. My eyes widened.

"And you think they might…?" I asked. Edward nodded. I didn't have time to absorb that information. Suddenly I caught their scent on the wind, just as everyone else did. We all turned, and watched three figures come out of the trees.

Two men, one woman. One of them, the one in front of the others, had an olive skin tone, beneath the typical pale vampire complexion. The other male was tall and blonde, and the female was… wild. Her hair was a thick tangle of red curls, and her posture was more cat than human. The lead male smiled.

"Hello. We were just passing through, and though we heard a game." He said. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Yes. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward and Alex, and my wife Esme." He said. The lead male looked confused.

"I'm Laurent. This is James, and Victoria. Now, how is it you maintain such a large clan?" he asked curiously.

"We maintain a permanent residence nearby. We are… vegetarians, if you will." Carlisle explained, his friendly, his face open, but his eyes were alert. I prayed that the wind wouldn't shift to put the vampires downwind of my scent. Just because I was only half human, didn't change the fact that my heart beat, and my blood flowed. By the look on Edward's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Really? That's fascinating. Well, perhaps you could tell us more, after a game?" he added hopefully. Carlisle smiled.

"Of course. Two of our players were leaving, you can fill in for them." He said. Laurent smiled, showing his teeth.

"Excellent." He said. I looked at the blonde male, James, and saw him watching me a bit too intently for my liking. Edward and I walked away, just as the vampire turned to go outfield. And unfortunately, the wind shifted, and before I could control it's course, it blew straight through my hair, and into the faces of the vampires. They stopped immediately, but James turned, inhaling.

"Ah." He sighed. "You brought a snack." He said. He crouched, and then all hell broke loose. The Cullens stepped in front of me, each sliding into a defensive crouch, and the other two vampires followed suit.

"The girl is no ordinary human. Regardless, she is with us." Carlisle said firmly.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent said. "James." He called. James wasn't paying any attention.

"What do you mean, not just a human?" he asked. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I am much stronger than any human you'll ever meet." I said. I gathered all the courage I had gained in my five hundred years, and walked forward to meet the vampires with the sinister, ruby colored eyes.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps. I hoped you liked this chapter, and sorry again that it took so freaking long to get out. I've been crazy busy, like I said. The next chapter should be up soon, in a day or so. Please review!!! Peace!!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	14. Fighting Ch 14

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This chapter should be positively fraught with drama. Yeah!! But anyways, some scary moments, but it ends well, so don't worry. Oh, and I set up a poll to find out if I should include scenes from Breaking Dawn, so go vote!! Happy readings! Peace!!!

**Fighting**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alex, woman I loved with my entire being, was willingly walking right into the lion's den. I grabbed her arm, and gave her a desperate look. She just smiled slightly, and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, my love." She said, just loud enough for all to hear. "I'll be just fine." She assured me. I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt, especially by someone as sadistic as James. His mind was one of the blackest I'd seen. He was a tracker, and he was fixated on Alex. We'd just made this his most exciting game ever.

Regardless of these fears, I let go of her arm. I sensed that this was a pivotal moment, and not just do to danger. Alex needed me to trust her, and as much as it terrified me, I would have to let her do this.

APOV

I walked forward again after Edward let go of my arm. I knew how much it pained him to let me go, but I was so proud that he was able to. He passed my most important test with flying colors. I looked back at the vampires. I drew in a deep breath, and squared my shoulders, calling on the Queen of the Night.

"I am Alexandra, a Felix; a Werecat." I said. They stared at me, and I sensed James' excitement. It disgusted me. He wanted to play, and I just made the game that much better.

"Well, isn't that fascinating? The vampire and the Felix; an odd couple." He said. I glared, and snarled.

"You will leave now, and never come back. Or face the consequences." I said. He laughed, a humorless sound, which sent chills through my skin.

"What are you going to do, pussy cat? Hiss at me?" he asked. I smiled, and let my fangs extend.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." I said. I didn't even bother to stip. I called forth the change, and sighed as I took my other form. My clothes lay in ruins at my feet – well, paws.

James and the others looked properly dumbfounded. I let loose a roar that shook the ground. "_Who's the pussy now_?" I thought. I hear Edward's dark chuckle behind me. James and the girl, Victoria, sunk into a crouch. I followed suit, and rolled my shoulders. When the others began to move forward, I spun around, and snarled. The seemed confused. "No! This is my fight!" I said. Edward's expression looked horrified.

"No! Alex let us help!" he pleaded.

"I have to do this on my own. I have to prove to you I can take care of myself." I said.  
"You don't have anything to prove to me." He said. I shook my head.

"You're wrong. Don't interfere, Edward." I said, my tone low and dangerous. He got the message. He bowed his head.

"Be careful, Alex. I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said. I turned and faced the vampires again.

They were already coiled to spring. James and Victoria circled me, and the Cullens backed away to give us room. James came at me first, as was expected. He struck with the speed of a cobra, and went not for my throat, but my stomach. Ah, his first weakness. He wanted it to last. That could play to my advantage, because I wouldn't hesitate.

I stood on my hind legs, and swiped at his face with my paw. I felt my claws scrape across his marble skin, and heard the high pitched noise that resulted, like nails on a chalk board. He hissed, and didn't waste time coming at me again. He twisted around and tried wrapping his arms around me. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, and ripped away.

He screamed, and looked at the chuck of his flesh that I'd ripped away. "You'll pay for that." He said. I growled. He came at me again, and this time went straight for my throat. I tried to fling myself away, but he gripped my foreleg and squeezed. I felt the bones crack under his vice-like grip. I yowled, and saw Edward move forward.

"No!" I shouted. He had to be held back but Emmet and Jasper. His eyes were desperate. "I can still do this." I said. James was laughing, and circling me again. I walked, favoring my leg, as the bones began knit themselves back together. It hurt like a bitch.

EPOV

I couldn't stand this. I couldn't watch her get hurt. Emmet and Jasper held me back. "Let me go!" I snarled.

"Easy. She can do this, Edward. I know what she's capable of." Jasper insisted. All I could do was wait.

She was favoring the leg the James had crushed. He was laughing, and circling her. Victoria lay in waiting, as did Laurent, though he had no intention of fighting.

"Still believe you are capable of beating me?" he taunted. She snarled. "You might as well give in, now. You will not win." He continued. He looked back at us. "And they won't get to you in time." He said. The moment he turned his head, Alex sprung. She reached out with one great paw, and swiped across his throat. James fell to the ground, and she placed her front paws on his chest. She gripped his throat in her jaws, and clapped down. She ripped him into pieces, and piled them up in a moment.

Victoria screeched. Ale lunged at her before she had a chance to attack. She was dead in a moment. Alex looked at Laurent, who smiled slightly.

"You are a mighty warrior. I shall not bother you again." He turned as if to leave, but paused and faced her again. He bowed low, and said, "Long live, the Queen of the Night." Alex nodded. Then Laurent turned and left.

She changed back into her human form, but remained facing away from us. She said something I couldn't catch, and a bolt of lightning speared down from the sky, and set fire to the dry grass. Alex controlled the flames, and set fire to the two bodies. The burned with purple smoke.

Emmet and Jasper let me go, and I ran to her. I touched her bare shoulder lightly. "Alex?" she didn't respond. I took off my button up shirt, and draped it around her shoulders. She pulled it closed over herself. "Alex? I called again.

"Why didn't he leave. I gave him a chance to leave. I didn't want to kill him. Or the woman." She said, quietly. "Aren't you disgusted with me?" she asked. I turned her around gently.

"Never; you defended yourself. Listen!" I demanded. I gripped her chin in my hand, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "I love you, and nothing will change that. You are a good person, not a monster." I said firmly. Her eyes cleared, and the fire came back.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"We all love you too, Alex." I heard Esme say. Alex turned to them, and smiled.

"Thank you. I love you all, too. But right now, I really just want to go to sleep." She said. She collapsed against me.

"Alex?!" I cried in distress. She was shaking. I looked down at her wrist. There was a crescent moon shaped bite mark on her wrist.

"She bit me." Alex moaned. I stopped breathing.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He was at my side in a moment.

"She's bleeding severally." He said. I knew; I could smell it. "But that's not the worst of it. The venom. I don't know how her blood will react to it." He said. Agony. Pure, crushing, agony ripped through me.

"Tell me what to do." I said. Suddenly Alex screamed.

"My hand! It hurts!" she screamed. She began writhing, and Carlisle tried to hold her still, but she was stronger than a human. "Edward, make it stop!" she sobbed. Her bones were shifting, like she was trying to change, but couldn't. Her body was rejecting the venom.

"Carlisle, tell me what to do!" I shouted.

"You'll have to suck it out. Like a snake bite. We have to hold her down so her bones can mend themselves." He said. Drink her blood? I couldn't.

"I can't, there has to be another way!" I said.

"You'll have to find the strength, Edward. Do it for her." He said. I drew in a deep breath, and looked into her eyes. The love, and pain that shined through them, gave me courage.

"I'll make it stop, Alex. I love you." I said. I lifted her wrist to my lips, and began sucking the venom from her arm.

It was worse than I could have ever imagined. Her blood was the sweetest I'd ever tasted. The monster in me laughed, and rejoiced. The man Alex had made me, tried to chain it back. When her blood tasted clean, I tried to pull away.

"Edward, you have to stop now." Carlisle said firmly. I tried to gather my strength. I could. Just as I realized I would be the one to kill her myself, Alex touched my face.

"Come back to me, Edward. Come back. I love you." She said. Her eyes were clear, her voice strong. The monster in me snarled, but the man smiled. I beat him back ruthlessly into his cage, and ripped myself away from Alex. I breathed deeply, and looked back at Alex. She watched me, like she did the first day. With calm confidence, and a knowing look. "I love you." She said calmly. I nodded.

"I love you, too." I said. I watched in wonder as her wrist healed over, and left nothing but a moon shaped white scar, that shimmered silver.

"This one will not fade. Some of them don't." she said quietly. I held her hand.

"I must truly love you. I thought…" I couldn't finished that thought. She smiled.

"I didn't. Not even for a moment." She said. I laughed weakly, and kissed her warm palm. Thank god she was okay. I kissed the scar, and found the skin several degrees cooler.

"Carlisle. This scar, it's cool." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"She'll be okay, but her body will always be changed. She'll be faster, stronger. And that skin will always be cool." He said.

"I thought you said her body would reject the venom."

"It did, but bad things in moderation, can sometimes turn out to be good things." He said. I nodded vaguely, unable to think of anything besides that fact that she was okay. She would live, and I would be able to kiss her again. I did so then, brushing my mouth gently over hers. She sighed.

"Do that again." She murmured. I chuckled quietly, and did as she asked. She sighed again, and smiled.

"Can you get up?" I asked nervously. She nodded. She go up, a little unsteady, and fell against me. "Are you okay?" I asked, terrified. She smiled.

"It's okay. Magic and healing all in one night, really takes it out of me." She said, her voice thick with exhaustion. I picked her up in my arms, and did my best to ignore the feel of leg's smooth skin on my forearm. Even after everything that had happened, she still got to me. "Mmm, that's nice." She mumbled. I smiled, and turned back to Carlisle.

"I'll take her to her house. Can you deal with this?" I asked, nodding towards the flame and thick column of purple smoke rising from it. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we'll handle this. Go; stay with her." He said. I smiled, and ran.

When I took off, Alex's eyes flew open, and she gasped. She looked around, and gasped. "Wow. I've never gone this fast." She said. Then she glared. "You really were going easy on me." She accused. I laughed, still so relieved that she was okay.

"You're still a lot faster than I thought you'd be." I said. She grumbled, and settled back into my arms. She buried her face into my shirt, and I sighed. It was nice, holding her in my arms.

While running, I realized that I had no trouble breathing around her anymore. Well, not because of her blood anyways. I chuckled. I supposed after being able to resist drinking her blood, smelling it should be a walk in the park. I kissed her forehead lightly, and continued running towards her house.

**Ending Note:** Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of scary, but I love it anyways. Anyway, I set up a poll to find out whether or not I should include scenes from Breaking Dawn, but I'm thinking that I will anyways. So go vote please!! I can't really post the next chapter until I get the results, so hurry, hurry! Please review and vote!!!! Peace!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	15. Surprises Ch 15

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late. I've been so busy, but I know that's a lame excuse. That and I was waiting for the poll results, but for some reason it wasn't working, so I gave up. Anyways, this chapter is amazing, and wonderful, so I hope you like it! Oh, and there's a part that may make you nervous, but don't worry, it ends well. Love ya!

**Surprises**

When I got to Alex's house, I had to go through the front. As was understandable, Tasha had a panic attack. I insisted that Alex was okay, which Alex woke up long enough to mumble a confirmation to. Tasha calmed down a bit, and fussed about Alex. Alex woke up, and shooed her away, saying that she just wanted to sleep. Tasha sighed. "Fine." She turned to me. "Make sure she stays cool." She said, and walked out. I blinked in surprise. She knew I was staying, and didn't seem to have any aversion to it. Wow. I grinned. I was really starting to like her.

Alex slept for a very long time. She slept through the day, though I woke her every now and then to make she ate something. She woke just as night fell, and stretched. She arched her back, and purred. I tried to behave myself. "I feel like I've been asleep for a lifetime." She said. I laughed.

"No. Just under twenty four hours." I said. She smiled.

"Goodnight then." She said. I smiled, and touched her face.

"Good evening." I replied, whispering against her lips. She moaned, and tried to kiss me, but I pulled back. "Wait, there's something I want to talk to you about." I said. She groaned.

"Can't it wait?" she asked. I smiled.

"It's important." I said. I had her immediate attention.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked. I had been thinking while she was sleeping, which was a long time to think. I had made my decision. But I thought I might should show her what I was talking about. So I kissed her. I kissed her with all the passion that burned inside me. She gasped. "What happened to wanting to talk?" she asked breathlessly.

"I am talking. Just not in the normal way." I said, kissing her jaw. She instantly stilled.

"Does that mean that you've changed your mind? About…" she drifted off, and I knew what she was talking about. I smiled against her skin.

"Yes." I murmured. Alex instantly tried to devour me, kissing me with an intensity that left me breathless. "Wait." I said quietly. She stilled again. "I have changed my mind, but on one condition." I said. She groaned.

"Damn. There's always a catch." She muttered. I chuckled, and kissed her jaw.

"I will make love to Alex, I will… After you marry me." I said. She was still as a statue, staring at me, her eyes surprisingly calm.

She sat up, her expression unreadable. That frightened me. Would she say no? Would she deny me the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world? To make her mine, forever. She took my hands in hers, and stared into my eyes. "I love you, Edward. But I can't marry you." She said. Ah… Such agony as none I had ever known ripped through me. Why? Had she finally found the boundary of which she could accept me? Why?

APOV

Oh god. Edward's expression was one of a pain that was indescribable. I couldn't bear to see him this way. "Wait! Let me explain!" I pleaded. His eyes were wild with pain and panic, but he listened. "I can't marry you… yet." I said. Relief was etched on every line of his face. I sighed. I hoped I would never see that kind of pain from him every again. "I don't know what it is, but something's missing. I can't marry you, until I find what's missing." I said. He frowned, confused.

"Did I ask wrong?" he asked. I frowned.

"I don't know, maybe. But I hope this doesn't mean that you'll stop trying." I said. Edward smiled, and touched my face.

"Never. One day, I'll make you my wife. But until then…" he said, kissing me softly. "I won't make love to you." He murmured. I groaned. Shit. I forgot that tiny little part of the arrangement. Damn, damn, double damn! I was tempted to change my mind, but I knew that would be wrong. I growled.

"You do realize that's playing dirty, right?" He laughed.

"Of course." He replied simply. The fiend.

The next few days were very… anxious. Tasha was constantly worried about me, though I'd already fully recovered. That, and I was still afraid that I'd greatly hurt Edward with my refusal to marry him. While he didn't seem hurt, and assured me again and again that he understood, I still worried. I suppose it was like Tasha worrying about me, even though I was perfectly fine. But, I was also worried about what he was going to do to convince me to marry him. Edward never played fair, and I could tell he was hiding something. When I went to visit the rest of my family, none of them would tell me what he had in mind. Not even Alice, who I knew had at least a vague idea of what he was going to do.

And then doom day came. Edward kidnapped me, Nikki, and Tasha, much to my shock. They seemed perfectly at ease, as if they knew what was going on. But when I asked, they refused to say anything. Edward whisked us away to his house, where Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were waiting. "You know the deal, Edward." Alice said. Edward smiled.

"Yes, Ali dear. I am not allowed to see her until the she comes down the stairs." He said.

"And you'd better remember it." She said sternly. And then I whisked away by all four of my sisters, plus Esme. I had no idea what was about to ensue, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it…

I was right. What happened next was pure torture. Hair and make-up. Two words I never thought I would come to loath so much. And no matter how much I begged, they wouldn't tell me what all the fuss was for.

"Alex, just relax. I promise you'll like it." Esme said.

"Why, do I not believe you?" I asked doing my best Batty (Ferngully movie) impression. That sent everyone into fits of giggles.

"Calm down. I know you don't like being center stage, but you'll survive." She said. And then came the good part. I got to help do everyone else's hair and make-up. Apparently where ever I was going, else was coming too, which brightened my mood considerably. After all of my siblings were looking positively gorgeous, we kind of stood there, looking at each other, admiring our handy work.

Alice had her hair in its usual spiky style, with smoky eye shadow and light plum lipstick, emphasizing her eyes and skin tone. Rosalie, who really needed no make-up, wore glittering golden eye shadow, with ruby red lipstick, her hair pinned up in an elegant style. Tasha wore deep blue and silver shadow with red-violet lipstick, her hair curled and down. Nikki was wearing mocha colored makeup with light pink lipstick, the front of her hair pulled back and clipped with a silver barrette. They all looked so beautiful. Lastly, they had put on deep green shadow that brought out the green in my eyes, and deep plum lipstick on me. They had curled my hair, and piled and pinned it on my hair, so that a few stray curls fell out, making it look a bit tousled, but still elegant. I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

Esme looked like she would cry if she could. She wrapped us all in a huge hug. "My beautiful girls." She murmured. Over the past few months, she'd practically adopted me and my sisters. We'd all taken to calling her mom.

"Mom, you're making me blush." I murmured. Esme laughed.

"Now, it's time for you to get dressed." She said, cheerful again. I bit back a groan. God, Alice must have bought a hideously frilly dress that she was waiting for the right moment to force upon me. I loved Alice dearly, but she had a completely opposite sense of clothing from me.

I was the last to get dressed. Alice looked positively stunning in a black gown with white geometric cut outs; Rose (of course) was in a brilliant red evening gown; Nikki was in a modest dusky gold and rose dress; and Tasha was looking stunning in a dress of pure gold. When they were all dressed and in shoes, they smiled at Esme, and left. I frowned in confusion. "What's going on?" I asked. Esme smiled, and went to the closet. She returned with a big white box, tied with a simple deep blue ribbon.

"Edward got this for you. He wanted you to look and feel special tonight." She sad. I took the box with shaky fingers. She turned to give me a moment. She paused and grinned. "You'll have to thank him. Alice nearly killed him when he told her she couldn't pick your outfit." She said. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I could just imagine Alice's pixy form fuming at Edward's big over six foot frame. I focused on the box again.

I set it on the bed, then tugged the pretty blue ribbon off, and lifted the lid. I gasped when I saw what was inside. A dress. But not just any dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. A deep royal blue, floor length halter, with swirling climbing vine-like patterns around the bodice. It v-ed down invitingly in the front, was backless, and had several slits up just past the knees, so that it looked sexy and wild, but still elegant. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was made from silk and chiffon, and for once I didn't care how much money it cost. All I knew was that it was mine.

There was a bag by the bed, and I pulled out a pair of strappy silver shoes, and a wrap. I actually really liked them, even though I had a feeling they'd be hell on my feet. The wrap was simple blue silk with the same black pattern swirling at the very ends. There was a note in the box with the dress, and I recognized Edward's elegant script.

_Alex,_

_I hope you like the dress and shoes. I certainly had fun shopping for them. I wanted you to feel special tonight. You'll soon find out why. I love you, more than you could ever know. More than I thought possible. Come down stairs, and show me just how beautiful you look. _

_Forever yours,_

_Edward. _

Tears filled my eyes, and I wiped them away hurriedly. He was so sweet. I undressed, and then slipped on the beautiful dress. The silk slid over my skin deliciously to settle perfectly against my curves. I then put on the shoes, and found that they were actually rather comfortable, despite the dangerous heel that was secured to my foot with nothing but a silver ribbon.

I hurried down the stairs, my Felix given grace keeping me from falling flat on my face. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, looking even more like a Greek god in a traditional black tux. The black against his snow-white skin was stunning. He looked just as awe-struck as I was.

"Well?" I asked. When his scorching gaze traveled up and down my body, he might as well have been touching me directly.

"I'm tempted to reconsider my decision." He growled. I knew exactly what decision he was talking about. And while it was a VERY tempting picture, I was honestly curious to see where we were going. The rest of his family was waiting a ways off by the front door. I smiled.

"While on another a occasion, I might have taken advantage of your indecision, I would really like to see where it is your taking me. Especially after all the trouble of getting ready. I said. I let the wrap slip so that it settled in the crooks of my arms. Edward groaned quietly.

"Stop. I'm already having trouble with my self control." He said. I laughed, and linked my arm through the one he offered. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out where we're going yet." He said as we stepped into the warm twilight air. I took a moment to breathe in the summer air. School was almost out, which meant more time with Edward, which meant I would be in a constant state of bliss.

"I'll probably feel really stupid when we get there, but right now I don't care. I'm just happy." I said. Edward smiled, his eyes warm.

"I'm glad." He said. When I say the limo, I almost reconsidered letting Edward drag me off to wherever we were going. But I grudgingly let him drag me into the sleek black car. "It was the only way to fit us all." Edward explained, using logic against me. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I let my head rest on his shoulder, and pretended that he hadn't spent an obscene amount of money on me tonight. I didn't want that to get in the way of whatever was in store for me.

When the car stopped, and everyone got out, I stopped immediately. I looked at Edward, ready to kill. "PROM!" I screeched.

EPOV

From the instant that Alex had come down the stairs, it had taken all of my self control to keep my hands to myself. She was just so beautiful. The dress had looked pretty in the store, but on Alex, there were no words. It had certainly been fun shopping for her, though I'd worried she wouldn't wear it, simply because she hated it when I spent money on her. I couldn't understand why. I simply enjoyed giving pretty things. If she'd let me, I would have gotten her anything and everything she wanted.

When we reached our destination, and we piled out, Alex froze. Her expression was livid. I knew that this would take a lot of coaxing, and soothing to get her to calm down. "PROM!" she screamed. I winced.

"Now Alex, you shouldn't be so surprised. Where else would we be going?" I asked. She frowned, momentarily forgetting her anger. Momentarily being the key word.

"I don't know." She fumed. "But never in a thousand years, literally, would I have imagined you would take me to prom." She raged. I sighed, and placed my hands on either side of her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at me.

"Alex, why won't you look at me?" I murmured. I pulled her against me, knowing I was cheating, but not really caring. She relaxed, but still didn't open her eyes.

"It's easier to argue with you that way." She said. I chuckled, and leaned down so that my lips were a breath away from hers.

"Alex." I whispered into her mouth. She sighed.

"Yes?"

"Open your eyes." She did, her gaze hazy with passion. "I love you. I wanted a chance to hold you in my arms, and dance with you." I said. She groaned.

"You're cheating again." I said. I chuckled.

"Alex. Look at me." I asked. She did. "Forgive me?" I pleaded against her lips. She sighed.

"Yes." She whispered. I kissed her gently, and then smiled. I held my arm out to her again.

"Shall we?" I asked. She shook her head, and smiled.

"It appears as though I am unable to resist you." She said, and accepted my arm. She leaned up, and nipped at the skin behind my ear. "I've never been so glad to be weak." She whispered. I bit back a moan. Tonight would wreak havoc on my self control. But I couldn't seem to bring myself to mind.

**Ending Note:** Hey peeps. Hope you liked this chapter. I love it. You'll see what else Edward has in store for her later. He, he. And don't worry, she'll say yes sooner or later. More sooner. ; ) Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry again for the delay. By the way, I'll have updates on stories on my profile, so check there if I haven't updated in a while. Review please!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	16. The Stars and the Moon Ch 16

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. Finals are OVER! I am ecstatic!! That means I'll be able to update much sooner now. I hope you like this chapter. Happy readings!! Oh and please review/message with your thoughts. I'm dying not know what you guys think. Peace!!

**The Stars and the Moon**

When I walked into the school gym, I looked at Edward, a brow cocked. "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"It is a bit much." He admitted. That was the understatement of the century. There were paper streamers for god's sake! But, I was with Edward, so at lease he would suffer with me. I was surprised that Tasha and Nikki were allowed to come. Apparently as long as they had tickets they were allowed in. Tasha and Nikki went to mingle with the people while the Cullens paired off to dance. They began waltzing beautifully, and I smiled. Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I sighed.

"That maybe this wasn't such a horrible idea." I said. Edward laughed, a wonderfully rich sound I felt as well as heard.

"That's good." He said. He turned me gently, and smiled. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question, or a demand. It was something in between. I grinned, and let him gather me into his arms. Then we were spinning endlessly. It was exhilarating, dancing with Edward. My warm hand, held in the icy, iron strength of his, made me feel small. It wasn't a sensation I was used to, but not an unpleasant one either. I was stronger than a human, but not as strong as Edward.

After that, I went off to talk to my sisters, and Edward went to talk to the boys. I got some punch with them, though Alice and Rose didn't drink theirs. "Have I mentioned that you look positively gorgeous tonight?" Rosalie asked. I laughed.

"Yes. Though every girl in this room, me included, takes a hit on their self-esteem every time they look at you." I said. Rose positively glowed.

"Thanks." She said. I smiled.

"You know, I though Edward might eat you up on the dance floor." Alice said. I grinned.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky girl." I said. Just then, Mike Newton asked for a dance. He was still a friend, and really nice, so I thought "What the heck?"

"I'll be right back." I said. Alice snagged me before I left.

"Edward will kill you for what you have planned." She warned. I grinned.

"He'll have to catch me first. And that's not as easy as he'd like to think." I replied. I went with Mike, and began to dance. He wasn't very good, so I led. I glanced over at Edward, who looked mad enough to kill. I tried and failed to hold in a grin. I held Mike a little closer, causing his eyes to widen.

When the song ended, I leaned up and whispered in Mike's ear. "Thanks for the dance." I whispered. I heard Mike's heart beat race as I sauntered off. It wasn't very nice of me to tease Edward like that, but I couldn't help myself. It was so much fun to rile him up. And sure enough, when I approached Edward, his eyes burned me alive, and promised retribution. How he was going to exact it, I wasn't sure.

EPOV

I was going to kill Mike Newton. Alex was dancing with him, far too close for my comfort. It wasn't Alex's fault. After all, he'd asked her to dance, with exactly this intent. I also read Alice's mind, and saw that Alex meant it to tease me. A practical joke… one that would cost Newton his life. His head was filled with disgusting thoughts and images. Jasper chuckled, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. The only emotion I'm getting from Alex is amusement." He said.

"I have no doubt. But I'm getting _other_ emotions from the _boy_." I snarled. This time both Jasper and Emmet snickered.

"She really knows how to push your buttons, bro." Emmet said admiringly. I glared at him, but couldn't contain the goofy grin that spread across my face.

"Yeah. She does." I said. Most of my anger faded, but I was still going to get revenge from her.

When she sashayed up to me, she looked a bit worried. But she smiled anyway. "You're not too angry with me are you?" she asked innocently, wrapping her arms around my neck. I growled.

"No. But Newton was close to becoming my own personal punching bag. Not that he'd last very long." Alex laughed, but gasped in surprise at the same time.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said. I grinned, and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I haven't forgotten that you said yes to him, you know. You'll pay for that." I murmured against her skin. Her heart leapt.

"What is the price exactly?" she asked breathlessly. A song came on with a fast tempo.

"I think a dance would do it." I said.

APOV

When a fast pace song came on, Edward grinned. "I think a dance would do it." He said.

"A dance?" I asked breathlessly. He flashed that gorgeous crooked grin.

"Are you up to paying the price?" he asked.

I laughed huskily, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Of course. If you can keep up." I challenged. Edward growled softly, and yanked me against his hard body. We took a beginning stance, and then danced. It was incredible. People cleared the way for us, but I hardly noticed them. We moved perfectly in sync, and as the temp of the music climbed, my heart beat climbed with it. When the song started to come to an end, Edward yanked me against him, and my leg hitched around his hip. He sank me into a low dip, with me supported by only his hand on my back, and my leg around his hip, just as the music ended. He brought me back up, and for a moment we simply stood there, wrapped around each other.

We then adjusted our embrace so that it was more appropriate for present company. Everyone was clapping, and I laughed. "Does that cover it?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Yeah, we're even." He said, and then glanced at our family. They all smiled, and nodded at him. He nodded back, and began to lead me outside. I looked at him, confused. "Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt so nice, that I relaxed into him, and forgot temporarily what I was asking. I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulder, trusting him to keep me from walking into anything.

After several moments Edward stopped. We were outside, well away from the rest of the school. I glanced around. "Well?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I trust you." I said. He scooped me up into his arms. I gasped in surprise. "Close your eyes." He said. I raised my brows in suspicion. "Please." He murmured. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Suddenly I could tell he was running, though I barely felt the movement. But the wind on my skin was nice.

When he stopped, he set me gently down on my feet. He put his hands over my eyes, to ensure I kept them closed. "Edward!" I laughed.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said, amusement apparent in his voice. He led me somewhere; I could tell it was outside, because my heels sunk into the ground slightly. The night air was cool, and smelled sweet. But Edward smelled sweeter. I inhaled his scent as we walked, thinking of how lucky I was to have someone like him love me.

We stopped, and I sighed. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"So impatient. Yes, you can open your eyes." He said. When I did, I gasped. We were behind his house, next to the river. There was stood an alter, lit with beautiful lights and decorated with beautiful flowers. The stars and moon shone done on us, lighting the rest of the yard with silvery light.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." I murmured. I walked forward towards the beautiful arch, tugging him along with me.

"I thought there should be something to mark this." He said absently. I turned towards him, confused.

"Mark what?" I asked. Edward smiled; his eyes extraordinarily warm. He kneeled before me, and my eyes went wide. Oh god. My heart fluttered in my chest, and my stomach flipped.

"Alexandra, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to give you your every whim. I'd give you the stars and the moon, if I could. But at this very moment, I'll have to settle with giving you my heart, and my future. Will you give me the one thing I could ever crave in your company? Will you give me your love, forever more?" he asked. He didn't ask the question, and I had the feeling he wouldn't until I asked him to.

"Ask it. Ask me." I gasped breathlessly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. He pulled a black satin box from his pocket, but didn't open it. He waited. So many words filled my mind, but one stood out. It was the one that came out first.

"Yes." I whispered. There was such love and joy in his eyes as he grinned, and picked me up. He spun me around, and we both laughed.

"God I love you." He muttered quietly, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know what it was, but this time it felt right. You didn't ask me. You waited for me to ask first. I think that was what did it." I said. Edward flashed my favorite crooked grin.

"I'm glad. Would you like to see the ring?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"You didn't spend a lot of money did you?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"No, you silly girl." He said. He opened the box. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "It was my mothers." He said. It was a simple oval diamond, with other smaller diamond around it, held together by a delicate gold band. "Do you like it?" Edward asked; his voice a bit anxious.

"I love it." I said, my voice breaking on tears not spilled. Edward's face was unreadable. He took it out of its plush place in the box, and slipped it on my finger.

"A perfect fit." Edward said; his tone odd. I looked up at his face.

"You like that, don't you?" I guessed. Suddenly Edward grinned, and his face looked like that of a little kid on Christmas morning. Suddenly he crushed his mouth to mine, and kissed me with a passion so intense it left me breathless.

"Yes. I like it." He said breathlessly, still grinning. I laughed.

"I can tell." I said. Edward laughed to, and gathered me into his arms again.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." He murmured.

"Hey, that's my line." I objected. Edward laughed.

"I love you so much, Alex." He said, his topaz eyes staring deep into mine. I smiled, and touched his face lightly.

"I love you, too." I said. I kissed him tenderly, and sighed into his mouth. "Do the others know?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"They know I was going to ask you. Though they should be home by now. Would you like to tell them?" he asked. I grinned.

"Absolutely." I said. Edward grinned, and we walked hand in hand towards his house.

As predicted, everyone was there, including Tasha and Nikki. Esme rushed forward as soon as she caught sight of the glittering ring on my finger. "Oh, Alex!" she cried, squeezing me tightly. Then she hugged Edward. She grinned. "I'm so happy for you both!" she said. Tasha came forward next. She punched my shoulder lightly.

"So much for never settling down." She teased. I laughed. That's what I'd told her when we first met.

"Time changes a girl." I said. Tasha smiled, and then she looked like the right hand of the Queen.

"_I wish you nothing but love and happiness, forever._" She said, speaking in the language of our ancestors. I smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"I know." I whispered. She nodded. Nikki ran forward, and hugged me tightly. Then she bounced back to stand next to Alice. Everyone else gave us hugs and congratulations, and then Edward and I went up to his room.

We stopped directly before the door. "I have a surprise for you." He said. I cocked my head to one side.

"Another one?" I asked. He grinned.

"It's a night for surprises." He replied. I shook my head and nodded.

"Alright. Lay it on me." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Right words, wrong order." He mumbled. Before I could ask what that meant, he opened the door, and led me in. I gasped at what I saw.

The comfy black leather couch had been shoved against one wall to make room for a huge king sized bed. It had a wrought iron frame, which had several roses on the head, and sheets and a comforter the exact color of his eyes. I stood still for a moment, and Edward shifted nervously. Then I grinned recklessly, ran and dove onto the bed.

"Wahoo!" I shouted as I leapt onto the amazingly comfortable bed. Edward laughed, and walked over to sit on the bed next to me.

"I take it you like the bed?" he asked. I grinned.

"Totally. I don't even care that it's kind of useless since you can't use it." I said. Edward grinned.

"Well, there's just one last surprise." He said. I sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises." I said. Edward laughed.

"I've been talking to Esme and Carlisle, about how it's kind of pointless for me to go back and forth between your house, and mine. So, they think, that it wouldn't be too terribly difficult, to convert two of the empty rooms into bedrooms." Edward said. My brain was working very slowly, due to all the excitement. "For your sisters." He clarified.

It took two seconds for me to absorb that information. Then I launched myself at him, kissing every available inch of his skin while muttering words of love and adoration. Edward laughed. "Alex, it was a very simple matter." He said.

"Modesty is a very unflattering trait on you." I murmured against his skin. He laughed.

"Would you rather I brag?" he asked. I purred against the skin at his neck, and he moaned. He flipped me onto my back, and just looked at me. His gaze was hot enough to burn me, and I was only too happy to go up in flames.

He kissed me gently, and then pulled away. I am only slightly ashamed to admit that I actually whimpered. He just smiled, and slid down my body. He kneeled at the edge of the bed, and held my foot still shod in the dangerous heel in his hand. He lifted it until his lips brushed against my ankle. I purred in approval. He untied the ribbon with his teeth, and I shuddered.

"You know, just because we can't, you know; now, doesn't mean we couldn't… practice." He said. My heart stuttered. He grinned, but then became serious. "Seriously, Alex. I want to make sure I won't hurt you. This way, we can go a bit further each time, that way we're certain." He said. I considered. It was actually a good idea.

Alight. How far are we going tonight?" I asked in a seductive voice I hardly recognized as my own. Edward grinned, and kissed my calves.

"Just kissing, tonight my love." He said. I sighed in disappointment. He smiled. "Wouldn't want to go too far too fast." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"God forbid." I muttered. While I was disappointed I'd have to wait, Edward made it up to me, with a seriously pleasurable bout of snogging, (don't you just love British slang?) at the end of which we were both having trouble breathing.

**Ending Note:** Hey peeps. I personally adore this chapter. There will definitely be quite a few more chapters, with at least the wedding. But, I'm considering adding on even more than I thought. I had a bit of an inspirational epiphany today, so I'm trying to decide whether or not to include the results of my brainstorm. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE review!!! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	17. Decision Ch 17

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This chapter is a summary of Alex and Edward's senior year, and a very important decision that Alex makes. Exciting stuff!! Happy readings!

**Decisions**

That summer, and the following year, was the happiest time of my entire life. And that was saying _a lot_. My sisters moved in, and my family had grown closer than ever. Tasha and Rose had become joined at the hip, and Alice and Nikki were similarly inseparable. I tried not to play favorites, but I had to admit that Edward always had my immediate attention. When I told him as much, he just laughed, and said he'd never have it any other way.

During out senior year, my classmates were hustling and bustling to get all of their work done, and I was glad that this wasn't my first time as a senior. Seeing as how my family and I knew everything that there was to know about high school education, we could relax. This meant more time with Edward. Our favorite pass time had become sitting in his room together, listening to music, and staring out the window. It was hard to find someone you could talk to, but it was even harder to find someone you didn't have to talk to.

The only unfortunate thing about graduating was that my sisters were in cahoots, planning a party. I was vehemently against anything of the sort. Unfortunately, I was outnumbered. Although, I did talk them down from inviting the whole school over to the house. That was something I thought. Although, we did have several arguments on what we were going to do for the party. How they could want to have a party for graduation, a bridal shower/bachelorette for me, a bachelor party for Edward (though Jasper and Emmet would be in charge of that) and the actual wedding itself was completely beyond me.

I was all for simple festivities, a few close friends and family, a simple ceremony, and be done with it. But unfortunately, I knew that Edward was old fashion, and would want a tradition ceremony, even if he insisted that he would want whatever I wanted. And heck, over the next couple decades, we'd have to get married over and over again, so eventually we'd find a style of ceremony that we'd both like. So why not get the big wedding out of the way.

Although, I did have one request. That Emmet be the one to marry us. Pretty much everyone besides Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were completely horrified at the idea. Whenever someone tried to convince us not to do it, Emmet, Jasper, and I would just give each other conspirator's grins, and shake our heads. Edward would just laugh, and say that he'd go along with anything I asked, since I was giving him his traditional wedding.

During one of our arguments about the graduation party, I finally snapped. "Alice Cullen! I swear on Edward that if you don't immediately burn that guest list, I will make you pay every day for the rest of eternity!" I screamed. Alice's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her rail thin arms.

"You can't tell me what to do! This is my party too!" she hissed. I snarled, making the walls quiver. Everyone else seemed completely unconcerned with our spat, but that was probably because we'd had so many over the past few days.

"Alice, I love you dearly, but I will ring that skinny little neck of yours if you don't keep the guest list down to fifty… max." I said, trying to reign in my temper. Alice gasped, and then glared.

"That is simply not possible." She sniffed.

"Yes, it is. Alice, I don't even _know_ half the people on that list." I said.

"What if I do?" she demanded. I gave her the 'yeah right' look, and she sighed. "Alright, alright, so I don't." she grumbled. "But that doesn't mean-" she started. I interrupted her, tired of playing fair.

I had discovered that my pixy of a sister was incredibly ticklish. I didn't know that a vampire could be ticklish, but apparently they can. So, I simply launched myself forward, and began tickling her. Alice still had trouble seeing what I was going to do when I was in human form, so she never saw it coming.

"Alex!" she gasped between laughed. I kept at it, while Esme hurriedly tried to keep the breakables out of our path. "Okay, okay, I give!" she shrieked. I immediately stopped, and stood, grinning triumphantly. "You cheated." She said, trying to glare. I just smiled.

"You know you love it." I said. Alice's glare faltered, and she giggled.

"Alright, fifty guests. But then you've got to give me some leeway on décor." She pleaded. I sighed.

"How much leeway?" I asked suspiciously…

An hour later, after careful negotiations and compromises, Alice and I had finally finished the party plans. Afterwards, I collapsed on the bed that Edward had bought me. Edward smiled, and sat down next to me. He lifted me gently, scooted up next to the headboard, and then laid me in his lap. He stroked my hair gently.

"Your delicate negotiations with the enemy to exact a peace treaty are finally complete." He said in a somber voice. I laughed.

"I wouldn't say enemy, and I definitely wouldn't say over. There are two, maybe three other parties that I will have to beat her up over." I said. Edward laughed, but then frowned.

"Alex, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure that you want a big wedding?" he asked. I sighed. I turned around, and straddled Edward's lap. I cupped my hand on his face, and stared into his eyes.

"Edward, listen. Under any other circumstances, I would probably have wanted a small wedding. But I know you. And because I know you, I know that you're one of those guys who are traditional down to the bone. And because I love you, I am willing to go through the torture that Alice will procure." I teased. Edward's expression cleared, and then he looked curious.

"I do wonder about something. I'm so old fashion, because that was the era that I lived in. The era that my personality is frozen in. So, if you were born even before I was, how is it possible that you're so…" he drifted off, looking for the right word.

"Adapted to modern society?" I provided. He nodded. I paused, wondering how to put it. "Well, I suppose that it's because while you remain unchanged, frozen, perfect…" I said, kissing his lips softly. "But I am ever changing. Always adapting, shifting, and moving to best blend in. To best fit in with my environment." As the words came out, and I realized their truth, I froze.

I was always changing. The woman I was now was someone very different from the girl that I was. What if… what if I changed in such a way, that Edward no longer loved me? Or worse, what if I no longer loved him? My eyes widened, and I began to shake. Edward's eyes became wild with concern.

"Alex? Alex are you alright?!" he demanded. I knew I was over reacting, that I shouldn't worry him like this, but I couldn't seem to get a grip on myself. I began to weep. Edward whispered words of comfort to me in Italian, my favorite language. I began to calm myself, and I relaxed. "What is it?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"No. Not yet." I whispered. "I need to figure it out for myself first." I said. Edward sighed, and continued to hold me, until I fell asleep.

The next morning, Edward left me a note, saying that he and the boys were going hunting so the party on Saturday (two days away) would be easier. I went straight into Carlisle's study. I already had a sort of mental conversation with Alice. I made the decision to talk to her first, and planned out everything I would say. But when I came out of my room, Alice saw me, and nodded.

"I understand." She said. Then she frowned. "But Edward might not." She said. I sighed.  
"I know. That's why…" I drifted off, and showed her my plan to talk to Carlisle. Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that will help." She said.

"Can you see it?" I asked. She closed her eyes, and then shuddered.

"He's _really_ not going to be happy. I've never seen him so mad." She said.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Alright, yes, it will help." She said, sighing. "He can deny you nothing." She added, and then headed downstairs. I sighed. I was hoping that Edward would at least hear me out, but Alice acted like he'd… I couldn't even _imagine_ Edward that mad.

I knocked tentatively on Carlisle's door. "Come in." I heard him say distractedly. I walked in, and paused before his desk. He glanced up at me, and smiled. "Hello Alex. Sleep well?" he asked, looking back at whatever he was working on.

"Yes. Well, sort of." I admitted.

"Oh? Something wrong?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. If I was going to do this, I needed his full attention. I reached forward, and placed my hand on the document he was reading.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I had his immediate attention.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried. I sighed, and sank into the leather chair.

"I'm worried." I stated.

"About?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Me." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, go on." I sighed, suddenly weary, and fidgety at the same time.

"I'm changing, Carlisle." I said. He nodded, confused.

"Yes. Being that you're part human, you are always changing." He said.

"But that's the point. Don't you see? Edward, you, Alice, everyone but Tasha, Nikki, and I are frozen in place. Never changing, the same as you have always been." I said. Carlisle shook his head.

"That's not true. We have all changed, when we fell in love." He said.

"But that means you could fall _out_ of love, right?" I countered. Carlisle frowned.

"Is that what this is about? You're worried Edward will fall out of love with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Well, not entirely. I'm worried that as I continue to change that I'll become someone Edward doesn't love anymore. Or that I'll become someone that won't love Edward. While I can't imagine that happening, I have to be objective. It's a distinct possibility." I said; all business. I had to be sure about this. Carlisle sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose, but-" he started.

"No. No buts. It's possible. So I've made a decision. I want to become a vampire." I said. Carlisle looked more shocked than if I'd told him I wanted to become a lesbian. Okay, maybe not _that_ bad, but still.

"Alex! You can't. We don't know the possible repercussions that turning you could have. Like last time, you nearly died because your body rejected the venom." He said, panicked. I shook my head.

"I know. But I think I have an idea about that. A medical one." I said. I had caught Carlisle's curiosity.

"Really?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. I figure the way you change a human, is add venom to the blood, which then mutates it, right?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, that's how it works, more or less." He agreed.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, you could take blood out of a subject, put in some sort of container, and then add the venom to the blood, to see how it reacts without harming the subject." I said. By the time I was done, Carlisle was grinning.

"Brilliant! Yes, of course that would work." He exclaimed. "When shall we start?" he asked. I grinned.

"Immediately." I replied. He grinned, and then led me into a room that connected to his study. It was more casual than a lab, but had all the equipment we could need. "Wow. What's this for?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"I like to have my work close at hand, in case I get an idea for something." He said. "While I'm no scientist, I do like to fiddle about with things." He explained. I laughed.

"Thank god for your inclination to fiddle." I said. Carlisle laughed to, and then set up the things we would need. He got some of his own venom, and put it in a container. He then grabbed a microscope, laid out slides, and got the things we'd need for drawing my blood. When he grabbed bandages, I laughed.

"Carlisle, seriously?" He paused, and then laughed.

"Oh, of course. Habit, you know." He said, and then put them back. He picked up the needle, after putting a tourniquet on my arm. He stuck the needle in the blue vein in crook of my arm, and drew the blood. He drew two more times, and then I started feeling a little light headed. I drank some of the juice Carlisle gave me, and then ate the cookies. I laughed, feeling a bit like a little kid.

When he had the blood, he sighed happily. "Okay, what we'll do is start with the normal amount of venom I would give a human. And depending on your bloods reaction, I will either increase or decrease the amount of venom we add. That should tell us how much venom we need to turn you fully, without killing you." He said, giving me a grim look. I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it, Carlisle." I said. He nodded, and put some of my blood in a container, and added a few drops of venom. He said that this was the proper ratio of blood to venom. And then we waited. He said that it would take a shorter time, because there wasn't as much blood.

When he put a slide under the microscope, he sighed. "Well, we'll definitely need more venom." He said. I sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, Edward will be back soon. I should get going. Will you keep working on it, and tell me before the party on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. It shouldn't take longer than that to find the right amount. Why Saturday, though?" he asked.

"That's when I want to tell Edward." I said. Carlisle looked worried.

"Alex, I'm not sure how he'll react to this." He said. I sighed.

"Alice does. It's not pretty, but apparently I win in the end. I just hope he won't be too mad at me." I said. Carlisle smiled, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He won't. If there's one thing I know about Edward, it's that he loves you. Just explain it to him in the most honest way that he can understand and accept. If that makes sense." He said, frowning at himself. I smiled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I said.

**Ending Note: **Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I know I said that the story would be coming to an end soon, but I lied. Like I said in the chapter before, I had a really good idea on how to continue the story, so I decided to go with it. There should be plenty more chapters to come. PLEASE review!!! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	18. One Hell of a Night Ch 18

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! It's about the graduation party, and how Alex tells Edward what she wants. So yeah. Happy readings!

**One Hell of a Night**

For the next two days, Carlisle, true to his word, worked hard on finding the right amount of venom for my blood. Finally, the morning of the party, he called me into his study. He looked triumphant, which I took for a very good sign. "Well, I did it." He said, happily. I squealed in delight, and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Carlisle! I'm so happy! I'll never be able to thank you enough." I said. Carlisle laughed.

"You are more than welcome, Alex. Now, the interesting thing about your blood is that it never fully changes. Only half way. That means that you'll retain some of your Felix traits, most likely your gifts, and your ability to change form." He said. I nodded, relieved. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to give up that part of myself. "But that also means that you might not get all of the vampire traits. You may get some of our weaknesses, and some of our strengths, or all of the strengths and none of the weaknesses, or vice versa." He explained. He said weaknesses, as in plural, but I knew there was really only one. I thought about this.

"How good of a chance do I have?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged. I don't know. It could be fifty-fifty, or sixty-forty, or even ninety-ten. That's what I'm worried about. We just don't know, Alex." He said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've made my decision. This is what I want." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Alright. Then I won't try to talk you out of it. Good luck tonight." He added. I groaned theatrically, and Carlisle chuckled.

By nightfall, the Cullen house had been transformed into a chic club. There were lights, decorations, and music. I tried to keep from laughing. I had given Alice just enough leeway to keep her happy, and she was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. She loved parties far too much.

And unfortunately, she made me get all gussied up again. She sat me down, and did my makeup in smoky tones, that really popped with my silvery skin. She then put me into a black skirt that stopped about six inches above my knees, which made my legs look a mile long. It was tight to my thighs, were it spun out like a salsa dancer's might. Then she gave me a deep blue halter, which showed a thin strip of skin just above the skirt. She then tamed my hair into big loose curls.

By the time she was done, I felt totally sexy, and ready to take on the world. As usual she and Rose looked totally amazing. Rose in black leather pants (only she could pull that off) and a red strapless top, and Alice in tight dark blue jeans, and a lilac shimmering top.

Alice grinned at me. "My brother is going to need a bucket for his drool." She said. I laughed, and spun in front of the mirror.

"Alice, I think you just might be right. I feel completely sexy." I said. "And you two look beyond words. Jasper and Emmet will certainly have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves." I said, hugging them both. They laughed.

"Back at ya babe." Rose said, throwing me a wink over her shoulder as she walked downstairs. Alice gave me one last hug, and then went downstairs. I took a deep breath, and then followed them.

Then music pulsed through the house, and most of the guests were already there. I could see Alice had gone over my fifty guest limit, but that was okay. All of a sudden, I didn't care. For this one night, I could pretend that I was a normal teenage girl, and dance the night away with my friends.

I searched the room for Edward, and saw him sitting on a couch, laughing with Emmet and Jasper. My breath caught in my chest. God, he looked positively edible. He was wearing dark wash jeans, and a black button up shirt, with a few buttons undone at his throat, and the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. I licked my suddenly dry lips, and walked towards him.

EPOV

I was surprised to find that I was actually enjoying myself. Jasper, Emmet, and I were sitting on the couch, waiting or our other halves to arrive. When Alice and Rose came over, Emmet nearly swallowed his tongue, and Jasper looked like he'd like to take Alice anywhere but here. I laughed as they went towards the dance floor, and waited as patiently as I could for Alex. When I saw her walking through the crowd, I nearly fell off the couch.

She was stunning. Literally. She was wearing a deep blue (my favorite color on her) halter, that v-ed down in the front; a black skirt that made her creamy white legs look like they went on forever; and her hair was done in sexy loose curls. She sauntered up to me, and grinned.

"Hi there." She said. I was still incapable of speech. Her grin widened. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"Yes. You've definitely rendered my tongue incapable of forming words." I replied. She laughed. I stood, and pulled her closer. I bowed my head to inhale the heavenly scent of her neck. "Mmm. You are… delicious." I decided. She purred.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you." She said. I went to kiss her, but she danced away from me. "Not a chance. I'm here to dance, Edward. Not make out." She said. I groaned.

"Just one kiss?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You and I both know we'd never be able to stop at one. It's like potato chips. You can never just have one." She said. I rolled my eyes, but let her drag me out onto the dance floor. "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna came on just as we got to the dance floor. I groaned internally. It had to be one of those songs. This would be pure hell on my self control.

Sure enough, Alex put raised her arms over her head, and swayed her hips in time with the music. When "We're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty" came on, Alex pressed against me, and hooked her leg around my hip. I nearly became the first vampire to feint.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I hissed. She just smiled, all innocence, and continued to dance. This time, she was much closer than before and my hands went to her hips of their own violation. She shuddered as my cool hands grazed the skin showing at her stomach. She tried to inch away, but I tightened my grip on her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" I demanded. She grinned.

"I'm trying to behave myself Edward. It would help if you could keep your hands to yourself." I said. I sighed. "I'll make it up to you later." She promised, laughing. I grinned, and gave her more room.

APOV

When the guests finally started to leave, Edward and I relaxed on the couch. Dancing with him was exhausting. It got my heart rate so high, that it felt like I'd been running a marathon. When they were all gone, our siblings headed upstairs. Alice gave me a pointed look before heading up. Edward frowned, and looked at me. "Alex, why is Alice thinking of Calculus problems to keep me out of her head?" he asked. I smiled.

"You'll see." I promised. He considered my response.

"Soon?" he asked. I nodded. His expression relaxed. "Okay." He agreed. I laughed, and tugged he off the couch, and towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. Come on, chicken." I teased. Edward smiled, and followed me outside.

When we were well out of ear shot, but still in the field that surrounded his house, I sat down my the river. Edward sat down next to me, still relaxed, but concerned, too.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled. I decided I should get him nice and relaxed before telling him what I wanted. So, I tackled him. We had had many impromptu wrestling matches throughout the months, after which Edward would give me a massage from head to toe. After which, we were both relaxed, and calm.

Edward and I wrestled and laughed like children, and then collapsed on the soft grass. Edward rolled over, and scooted down next to my feet. He began that delicious rubbing and kneading, and I moaned quietly. He worked his way up my calves, then from my hands to my neck and shoulders.

When he pulled me against his chest, both my and his muscles were completely free of tension. I sighed. "Thanks." I said. Edward chuckled.

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk now?" he asked his tone lazy. I smiled, and turned so that I was kneeling in front of him.

"Sure. But I want you to promise me something." I said.

"Anything."

"Hear me out, all the way through, no matter what." I said. I saw Edward's eyes shift to curious, but not tense.

"Alright." He agreed. I sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"Okay. You remember, the other night, when I was crying, but didn't tell you why?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, it was because of me. I'm always changing Edward. But you, you remain the same." I said. I paused, to make sure he was still calm. His face was a little sad, but still calm. "And, I was also thinking, of how even though I'm stronger than a human, but weaker than you. I was thinking that I'd like to be equal with you." I said; slowly. Edward seemed confused now, and I was surprised he hadn't figured it out yet. "I want to be one of you, Edward." I said.

I waited patiently for that to sink in. I watched calmly as his face turn from confused, to horrified, to furious. Alice had warned me about this, and I was prepared. "WHAT!" he shouted. He got to his feet, and stood shaking with rage before me. I remained seated/

"I want to be a vampire, Edward." I repeated.

"You can't! You don't know what you're saying!" he shouted. I sighed.

"I've thought about this Edward. I've made my decision. I'm doing this, with or without your support. But I'd rather you not be angry with me." I said, calmly. He snarled.

"You can't. You don't know what will happen." He said.

"Carlisle and I have researched and tested this, and he has a plan that will make it work." I said. Edward growled.

"You've been testing, without telling me?" he demanded. I nodded.

"Yes. I thought it best to have all my cards together before talking to you. I knew how'd you react." I said. He began pacing.

"How could I not?! You want to die? You want to take away your soul?" he demanded. I froze.

"What?" I breathed.

"I am a monster, Alex. I have no soul." He said. I blinked.

"You can't think that." I said. "How can you love me, if you have no soul?" I demanded.

"Loving you doesn't mean I have a soul." He said. My heart raced with anger.

"No. I don't believe you." I said. His face turned sad.

"I do." He said. I leapt to my feet.

"NO! Don't you believe it!" I shouted. I grabbed his face in my hands, and slammed my mouth onto his. When I pulled away, Edward's eyes were wide with shock. "That, that takes soul. Loving, takes soul. No one I have ever met has more soul than you do. And if you argue with me, I will hurt you." I snarled. Edward still seemed shock. I took a few steps back, and waited.

When he finally snapped out of it, he looked sad again. "Alright. What about the thirst? The pain of the transformation?" he asked. My expression gentled.

"I can handle it. For you. I would do it for you. And Carlisle says I'll still be half Felix." I said, softly. Edward shook his head.

"No. I can't ask it of you." He said. I sighed.

"Don't you see? What I change so much that I don't love you anymore, or you don't love me?" I asked.

"That would never happen. And even if it did, I still couldn't ask it of you." He said, firmly. I bit my lip, and ridiculous tears filled my eyes. For some reason, rejection washed through me. I felt unwanted, and unloved. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see me like this. It was silly. "Alex?" he asked, confused. I shook my head, as my body began to shake with silent sobs. "Alex!" he cried in distress.

He turned me around, and forced me to meet his gaze. When he saw the tears, his will to resist seemed to break. "Oh, my love." He whispered, and pulled me against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you want me?" I whispered. I could practically taste his shock.

"What?" he gasped.

"Why don't you want me?" I said. He turned my face up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you loved me, you'd want me forever. You'd make me like you, so that's I'd never stop loving you." I said, tearing spilling over my cheeks.

"Oh, Alex. Of course I want you forever. Why else would I want you to marry me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If you loved me, you'd want me forever. You'd make me like you, so that's I'd never stop loving you." I said, tearing spilling over my cheeks.

"Oh, Alex. Of course I want you forever. Why else would I want you to marry me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. You won't give me this, the one thing I want more than anything."

"You want to be a monster?" he asked.

"No. I want to be with you, forever." I said. He sighed, and brushed the tears from my cheeks. He pulled me against him, and said nothing as I continued to weep. "Please, Edward. Please." I begged. He groaned. I looked up at him. His expression was torn. "Please, love me enough to do this one thing for me." I said.

"I do love you." He said. He kissed me softly. "I will deny you nothing." He whispered. I threw my arms around him. "Wait. On one condition." He said. I waited. "Become my wife first." He said. I shrugged.

"Alright. I've waited my whole life, five hundred years, to find you. I think one month will be easy enough. But can I ask why?"

"Of course. I want you to be mine in every human way possible first." He said. I smiled.

"As you wish." I said. Edward laughed, and kissed me passionately. I laughed breathlessly. "Does that mean that you're happy about this?" I asked.

"I have to admit, I'm selfish enough to want you as my equal." He said.

"That's not selfish, not if I want it too." I said. Edward smiled, and took my hand as we walked back towards the house.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps!! Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for all the favorites and alerts and reviews. They make me so happy. :D Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!! Love ya!! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	19. Preparing for Forever Ch 19

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. This is the bridal/bachelorette/bachelor party's scene. Lots of fun to ensue! ;) Oh, and a practice session, so tiny bit of rated Mness. That's a fun word. Mness. Heh. Happy readings!

**Preparing for Forever**

Two weeks before the wedding was the bachelorette and bachelor parties. I was a little nervous about what Alice, Rose, and Tasha had planned. Alice wanted two parties. One for older sisters only (the bachelorette party), and then a party for all chick friends and family (the bridal shower). 'Older sisters' only was code for, something you don't want your mom, human friends, and little sister seeing. That was what made me nervous. I was just hoping they weren't going to hire strippers.

I was also worried about what Emmet and Jasper had planned for Edward. If they got strippers, they were going to die. I spent a good deal of my time worrying about it. Edward told me not to worry, but I couldn't help it. "What if they get strippers?! I can't handle strippers Edward." He blinked in surprise, and then busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Your tone. You just sounded so horrified! Yes, gods forbid they get strippers." He said. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm serious. I don't want to have to come and rescue you from scantily clad woman trying to give you a lap dance." I said. Edward just laughed.

"Don't worry, at the first sight of skin, I'll run away." He promised. I grinned.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." I said.

"You do the same, okay? I shudder to think of the things Alice and Rose might do with free reign." He said, grimacing. I laughed.

"I take it you didn't give them free reign?" I asked. Edward grinned.

"I threatened to burn their wardrobes should they feel so inclined to do something I wouldn't approve of." He said. I gasped.

"Wow. They must have been thinking some pretty horrifying things for you to go to such great lengths." I said. Edward smiled.

"Let's just say they don't feel so inclined towards such thoughts anymore." He said. I laughed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly.

"My hero." I murmured. Edward growled, and flipped us, so he was on top of me. He kissed me passionately, running his hand from my shoulder, down my arms and waist, over my thighs, to grip the back of my knee. I purred into his mouth, and Edward moaned in response.

I wanted more. I gripped the hem of his shirt, and he lifted his arms so I could tug it over his head. We'd done this a few times in our practice sessions. I growled, and ran my hands over the hard, muscled planes of his chest, and stomach. Edward shuddered. I managed to tear myself away from his lips, and kissed my way down his jaw to his neck.

While I was sampling the sweet taste of the skin at the hallow of his throat, his hands gripped the hem of my shirt, and tugged. I paused. That was new. I lifted my arms, and tilted my head back, and he slowly pulled my shirt off. He began devouring my mouth again, while his hands caressed the smooth skin at my waist, over my stomach, and just barely skimming the edge of my bra.

After what seemed like both an eternity, and just a blink, Edward pulled away, and rested his forehead on mine. After both of our breathing patterns had returned to normal, Edward pulled me into the circle of his arms, and held me until I drifted into a content slumber.

The next morning, I was woken by three very irritating females who I unfortunately called sisters, bouncing on my bed. "Get up, Alex!" they sang.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I grumbled.

"Five." Alice chirped happily. Stupid vampires, and their 'I don't need sleep' ways.

"IN THE MORNING?!" I shouted.

"Yup." Rose answered. Tasha laughed.

"Wake up sleepy head." She said. "We have a big day ahead of us." She said.

"I get Alice and Rose being so chipper, but why are you so happy at this god-forsaken hour?" I demanded.

"I went to sleep early. Unlike some people." She said, slyly. I blushed.

"How do you know I didn't?" I asked.

"Honey, you're not wearing a shirt." She said. I squealed, and yanked the covers up to my chin. My sisters laughed.

"I guess that means that you didn't simply get hot?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh, she got hot alright." Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows. I glared.

"Oh, get out!" I grumbled, and tossed a pillow at them. They giggled, as I went searching for my shirt. Alice held it out to me, winking, and I tugged it over my head. Once I'd gotten dressed, and had my human minute, I felt much better. I bounded out of the bathroom, and onto the bed, next to my waiting sisters.

"So, where are we going this weekend?" I asked. Today was my bachelorette party, and now that Edward had calmed my fear of strippers, I was honestly curious to see where we were going.

"Las Vegas!" they said excitedly. My mouth dropped open. Sin city?

"Sweet! Let's get going!" I said. I was worried about what they had planned, but Vegas had always been exciting to me. I'd seen it before, and I loved all the lights, and different types of people. It was fascinating to me.

Alice grinned. "See? I told you she'd be in." she said. Tasha and Rose laughed.

"I don't know why we doubted you." Tasha said. I laughed.

"Worried about my reaction, huh?" I asked.

"Well, you're not the most accommodating person, when it comes to giving you things." Alice said. She turned to Tasha. "Why is that?" she asked.

"She's always been like that. She feels like she had to earn everything." She replied, rolling her eyes. I sighed.

"Well, it's true. Edward's so confused about why I won't let him spoil me." I said. "By the way, why does he even try?" I asked. I had never understood why. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Alex, honestly. Because he loves you! He wants to give you things you want. He _likes_ spoiling you." She said like it was obvious. I blinked in surprise.

"Well… I feel completely stupid. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings." I said, suddenly worried. Alice and Rose both assured me that I hadn't.

Once we were packed for our weekend away, we headed to the airport. I found that if I relaxed, and didn't think too much about the money, then I had a really good time in first class. The food was excellent, and was soooo much better than coach. When we got to Vegas, it was early evening, which meant we'd have just enough time to settle into our hotel, and then go shopping. All of my sisters insisted on this.

When we got to the hotel, I was shocked into silence. It was beautiful, and not cheesy or too flashy like some of the hotels in Vegas. It was elegant and respectable, and had a beautiful fountain in the center of the lobby. When we got to the room, the bed felt like a cloud, and the bathroom was positively luxurious.

Once we had put away all our things, my sisters decided to torture me with another round of 'beautify Alex'. It was becoming their favorite game. While being a Felix gave me an effortless beauty that rarely required enhancing, Alice, Rose, and Tasha, liked having me wear more feminine clothing then I was used to wearing. Like skirts, and shirts that showed just a bit more skin. I let them have their fun, because while I whined and bitched about it, I couldn't deny that the results were incredible.

Once I sheathed in a royal blue sleeveless top with silver accents, tight jeans, and silver stilettos, my sisters in almost identical outfits only with different colors, (Alice green with black, Rose red with gold, and Tasha black with silver) we headed out. On the strip, we definitely turned heads, and even earned a few whistles. We had an amazing time. We shopped until we were about to drop, and then shopped some more. I was surprised how eager and willing the sales people were. Alice and Rose practically had them jumping through hopes, while Tasha and I watched in amazement. When we finally went back to the hotel, just before dawn, I collapsed on my bed.

"I don't know how you guys do this on a regular basis." I gasped. Tasha nodded, too tired to speak. Alice and Rose laughed.

"Lots of practice, girls. Well, and the fact that we don't require sleep is helpful." Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Rub it in why don't you." I grumbled. I went into the bathroom, got ready for bed, and then collapsed into the heavenly pile of softness, that was my bed. Tasha went into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later, and collapsed into the other bed. We only got two, seeing as how Tosh and I were the only ones who actually slept. As I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a strange conversation, that I wasn't sure was real or not.

"Do you think she'll be open about it?" Rose asked.

"I think so. I can't really tell what decision we make, until we give her a decision to make." Alice pointed out. "And since she's clueless, I'm clueless. That, and she's always been hard to see." She said. I heard Alice sigh."I hope she opens up. This isn't just to tease and torture her and Edward. We might be able to help with any, you know, questions." She said. Rose snorted.

"She's five hundred years old, Ali. What possible questions could she have?" she asked. Alice chuckled, but then became silent.

"I don't know, Rose. She strikes me as the kind of person to wait, you know?" she asked.

There was a short silence, followed by Rose's voice, laced with horror. "Five hundred years without sex?!" Alice laughed as quietly as she could.

"Yes, Rose. Not everybody is like you and Emmet." She said. I head Rose huff.

"Well, can you imagine going that long without being with Jasper?" she defended. Alice scoffed.

"Of course not. But, Alex only met Edward last year." She pointed out.

"Well yeah, but still. That's a long time. You'd think she would have loved someone before Edward. Five centuries is an awfully long time to be alone." Rose said, sadly.

"Edward's had no one for one." Alice said.

"But five?" Rose said.

"She had her sisters of course, but that's not the same. Just like Edward having us was never enough. I'm so glad that they've found each other. I don't think they truly see just how amazing they are together. Not the way we do." Alice said.

"Yes. It's incredible. They're always watching each other, always touching in some way, and… I can't explain it. It's as if when one or the other makes one move, it's like they move together, in sync. Does that make sense?" she asked. I could sense Alice's smile.

"Yes." She whispered. I felt a feather light kiss on my hair. "Goodnight, my queen." She whispered.

The next two days were incredible. We shopped, and had fun, and were closer than ever. Saturday was interesting. My wonderful, if crazy, sisters dragged me – literally – into Victoria's Secret. Some of the underwear was downright scary. Like, thongs made of nothing but a 3 in square piece of fabric, and three little strings of elastic. I couldn't resist using that as a slingshot, which hit Alice square in the face.

Once we had all gotten out breath back from laughing, they each got two pick two items for me to wear. And that was only after I promised to go shopping on my own to pick out a few things. They each got me a night gown, and an underwear bra set.

When I saw what they had picked out, I nearly feinted. We were back at the hotel (they'd had me measured to make sure they got the right size without actually showing me what they'd gotten) and I sank heavily onto the soft bed.

"You can't honestly expect me to wear that." I said. They all rolled their eyes.

"Alex, come on. You're going on your honeymoon in just a few weeks, don't you want a little, something extra, so to speak." Alice asked. I blushed furiously.

"Well, yes. But I don't think I'm brave enough to wear that sort of thing." I said, eyeing the scant piece of lace wearily. Rose grinned.

"That may be true, but just imagine Edward's reaction when he sees you." She said, slyly. I closed my eyes for a moment, and imagine myself coming out of the bathroom, wearing the little black negligee that Tasha had bought me. I slowly grinned.

"I'm so going shopping again." I said. They all laughed, and then bounced down onto the bed with me. Alice cleared her throat, and looked at Tasha. She sighed.

"Alright, alright. Since I'm oldest, I'll start." She said. I cocked a brow at her. "Alex; Alice, Rose, and I were wondering… well, if you had any… _questions._ You know, about the honeymoon?" she said. I blushed a brilliant scarlet again.

"We thought that you probably hadn't, _you know_, yet." Alice added. I nodded.

"No. I haven't. I know Tasha has, but I haven't." I murmured.

"Wait, how do you know that I have?" Tosh demanded. I grinned.

"Number one, our rooms have always been right next to each other, and the walls haven't always been thick. Number two, you're just plain loud." I said. Tasha looked mortified. We all laughed a bit at her expense, but then grew serious.

"Well?" Alice prompted gently. I bit my lip.

"Well, I guess I am a bit curious. Is it all that different from when humans…?" I asked.

"Not really. I guess it's a bit more… intense, more vampires. I wouldn't know personally, but I can't imagine humans experiencing that sort of pleasure and surviving." She said, thoughtfully. I wasn't sure if I was more nervous or less.

"Okay. But, what if I'm bad at it?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Sweetie, just go with your instincts. Do whatever comes naturally." Rose said. I blew out a breath, and nodded.

"Okay. Besides that, I think I'm okay." I said.

"Good." Tasha said, sighing. I could tell she wasn't any more comfortable with this conversation than I was. That was a relief.

I had called Edward secretly every night in Vegas, but I refused to tell him where we were or what we were doing. I told him how much I missed him, and he would always reply, "I'm certain it cannot be as much as I miss you."

When we got back to Forks, we had the bridal shower. It was elegant, but still fun, and I got all sorts of goodies from my friends. I got music, clothes, jewelry, and etcetera. The food was fantastic, and while I was in a dress, I didn't really mind so much. A bunch of my friends from school were there and of course my family. If I found myself wishing that my mother could have been there, I was sure to never let anyone see.

When I was finally allowed to see Edward, I ran into the house where he was waiting. I hadn't seen him at all, not even when we got back from Las Vegas. Alice had said that it was essential female bonding time, and that I could see him after the Bridal Shower. We had had the party in the backyard of the house, so it was a short distance for me to run to find my Edward.

He was playing my song on the piano when I found him. When the dong ended, I called to him. He spun around, and his face broke into a wide grin. "Alex!" he cried. I grinned, and threw myself into his arms.

"God, I've missed you!" I said breathlessly. Edward kissed fiercely.

"Me too. You're never, ever going away for that long again." He said firmly.

"Agreed." I said. He kissed me passionately, and I melted into his arms. I missed that. A lot. When he finally let me up for air, I smiled. "So, how was your party? No strippers, right?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"No strippers." He assured me. "We pretty much just hung out, without the influence of females." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I assume lots of wrestling and videogames were involved?" I asked. He grinned.

"Of course. And I assume your trip was consumed with shopping?" he guessed.

"Of course." I replied. "I actually had a lot of fun." I said. Then I grinned slyly. "I have a surprise that I brought back." I said. He lifted a brow.

"Really? What sort of surprise?" he asked. I leaned up, and nipped gently at the skin of his cool neck. He growled softly in response.

"The kind that has to wait until the honeymoon." I whispered. I heard his breath hitch in his chest, and he stared at me, wide eyed. "Bye, now." I said cheerfully, and tried to make a quick getaway. I heard Edward's snarl as I raced up to his room. He tackled me just as I made it in the door, and we both landed on the bed.

"Not so fast." He murmured in my ear. I giggled, and tried to squirm away from him. This immediately resulted in a wrestling match, which Edward let me win. I didn't mind, because soon I'd be able to beat him for real.

**Ending Note: **Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. But school is finally out!!! Two months of nothing but free time! So I'll be updating a lot more often now. There's plenty more of this story to come, and I have a few timid ideas for a story or two more. Wish me luck! Please review!!! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	20. The First Day of Forever Ch 20

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peoples! This is the beautiful and wonderful wedding scene! Major kudos goes to theoneandonlyher, who helped inspire the first part of this scene. Thanks so much!! Hope you guys like it! Happy readings!!

**The First Day of Forever**

One month after I graduated, I woke up and stretched lazily. When I realized what day it was, I shot up in bed. "Oh my god. I'm getting married today." I whispered to myself. Then I burst into a fit of happy giggles. Today I would finally make Edward mine forever. I sighed, and sat up. I gasped at the sight before me. There were dozens of roses across the room in vases, and rose petals littered the floor and on top of the bed. I looked to my left, and saw a note and a single white rose on the pillow next to me. When I picked up the rose, I realized it was silk. I grinned, and read Edward's words.

_My beautiful angel,_

_Today I marry you. I will make you my wife, in a few short hours. I can't believe our day had finally come. Alice will murder me if I see you before the ceremony, but I couldn't help but leave you this. I love you, for every single day of forever. And soon, you will be all mine. _

_P.S, there's a petal for every lifetime that I will love you; until the last rose dies._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward. _

Wow. I touched the silk petals to my lips. This one would never die. And neither would his love for me, or mine for him. I sighed happily. God my fiancé was amazing. I shivered happily. Fiancé. Wow. Alice walked in to find me with a huge goofy grin on my face. She grinned.

"Having a good morning?" she asked. I laughed.

"You have no idea." I said. She had a tray of food in her hands. "What's that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Your breakfast, silly." She said. She set it down on the bed, and I almost drooled. There was every kind of breakfast food imaginable. Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, pancakes with blueberry syrup, a little bowl of fruit, toast, bacon, and eggs. I wolfed it down, and then sighed.

"Wow. That was amazing. What's next?" I asked.

"A long bath to help you relax." Alice replied. A bubble bath? Sweet!!

We went into the bathroom, and the huge tub was already filled with lightly scented water, and rose petals. There were candle, and the air positively shimmered with heavenly scents. Rose had apparently snuck past us, and was putting in a last handful of petals.

"Wow! This is incredible you guys!" I said. Alice smiled.

"It was mostly Edward's idea. But added a few things of our own." She said. I laughed.

"God, I have one amazing family." I said. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and then they left me alone to get in the tub.

I stripped off my pajamas, and lowered myself into the deliciously warm, fragrant water. I sighed, and piled my hair on top of my hair. The candles flickered with golden warmth, and the bubbles gently tickled my skin. It was perfect. When my muscles were as pliant as wax, I got out of the water, and slipped on the silk robe that Alice and Rose had left on the counter for me.

I went into the bedroom, and saw that Esme, Tasha, Nikki, Alice, and Rose were all waiting for me. "Are you ready to become a bride?" Esme asked. I took in a shaky breathe, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said. And then it began. They took me into one of the empty rooms that they'd converted into a dressing/makeup room. There was lots of light coming through the window, and there were flowers on a few of the tables. I shook my head. "You don't do things halfway do you?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Never!" she said. We all laughed, and then they sat me down on a comfy little stool in front of a vanity that they'd brought in.

They were all pitching in, everyone doing something. Everyone was laughing, and smiling, and I felt so happy I felt my heart would burst. My sisters were playfully shoving at each other, trying to be the first to do something to my hair, or makeup. Even Esme was playing with us, and she looked younger than I'd ever seen her. Like a school girl, hanging out with her friends, instead of a mother, playing with her daughters.

They stared with my hair, carefully taming my waves into soft curls that they piled some on top of my head. They pinned it there with little jeweled pins that winked at me in the mirror. The rest of it tumbled around my shoulders, whispering against my skin. Then my makeup. Smoky hues of shadow around my eyes, light bronzer on my cheeks, and light red on my lips.

By the time they were finished, I hardly recognized myself. It was a woman in the mirror, with bright eyes, an infectious smile, and cheeks flushed with excitement. She looked like the kind of woman who fit with someone like Edward. The woman I saw in the mirror was what I imagined the tame side of the Queen of the Night might look like. I hardly believed that woman was me.

Then everyone led me to the hanging dress bag hanging on a large mirror that was in front of a little raised platform, where I assumed they would make the last minute adjustments. Alice had insisted on keeping my dress a secret. She'd actually blindfolded me when they were fitting me. This would be the first time that I saw the dress I would wear the last day I was a single girl, and the first day I was a married woman.

As Alice unzipped the bag, I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I heard Alice hang it up again, and set the bag aside. I opened my eyes again, and gasped. Tears filled my eyes, and there were no words. The dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was a rich, creamy off-white, with a full skirt, and medium train. The sleeves were off the shoulders, and came down to the elbows, were they trailed down, butterfly style. There was beautiful beading, with little crystal flowers on the bodice, and swirling vines down the sides to the hem, where there was more flowers. It was silk, and chiffon, and the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen in my life.

"Oh, Alice! I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life!" I cried, and through my arms around her. She laughed.

"I'm glad. The night that you said yes, I had a vision. It was one of the clearest I've had of you. I saw this dress, and I knew I had to get it." She said, touching the dress lightly. I smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I said, kissing her. She looked a trifle shocked, but then laughed.

"You're welcome." She said.

They all helped me into the beautiful dress, that flowed down from my hips liked water. I also wore the sliver shoes that I'd worn to prom. I felt beautiful, and excited. I spun slowly in front of the big mirror, and laughed. "God, I've never felt so alive!" I said. Esme smiled, and cupped my face with her hands.

"My beautiful daughter. Today is your day to shine. Today you make me a mother again, and make my son a husband. I couldn't be happier." She said. Her words brought tears to my eyes, which slipped silently down my cheeks.

"Thank you!" I whispered, and hugged her tightly. When we pulled away, the only dry eyes were of the vampires, and that was only because they couldn't physically cry.

Then it was my sister's turn to get ready. I helped get them beautified, with makeup, and hair. We swept Tasha's hair up into an elegant style, and used shimmering golden hues on her makeup. Nikki had had light brown and bronze hues like me, and we put her hair in a French braid. Rose's hair was naturally beautifully wavy, so we left that alone, and then used golden hues like we had with Tasha. The bridesmaids dresses were all the same; a beautiful lilac color evening gown, with a halter v-neck, and a small train. All of my sisters looked beautiful, and Esme was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that was somewhat similar to the bridesmaids' dresses.

It was nearly time. They tucked the veil into my hair, and then lifted it over my face. Then they each kissed my cheek, and headed out to the backyard where we were holding the wedding. I grabbed my bouquet, which was full of fragrant wild flowers, and walked to the staircase. Carlisle was waiting for me at the end. He would be walking me down the aisle.

He smiled when he say me. "You look beautiful, Alex." He said. I smiled back.

"Thanks. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Almost. There's something I want to say before we go." He said. I waited. "Alex, you are the best thing, that has ever happened to this family, and today, I will be honored to call you my daughter." He said. It was short, and simple, but it still brought tears to my eyes. I hugged him tightly, as I had with Esme.

"Thank you. I've never had a father, until I met you." I said. He smiled at me with amazing warmth, and then took my arm.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you." He said. I smiled, and followed him outside.

While we were walking through the house, I had to admit that Alice had really outdone herself. There were flowers, and strips of silk ribbons done up everywhere. It was truly beautiful. It was twilight, a special time to everyone in my family, and the almost completely faded light turn the sky gold and brilliant scarlet, with deep violet and indigo hues. The sun was down far enough though, that the vampires in the wedding weren't in danger of being exposed to the humans.

When we reached where everyone was waiting, I gasped. Edward had made the alter we would get married under, the one we had proposed to me under. I saw him standing with Emmet, and Jasper who was the best man, and my heart stuttered. He looked so beautiful, and so happy. I walked up to him, and Carlisle kissed my cheek, and then handed me off.

Edward smiled at me. "You look so beautiful." He murmured. Then we turned to face Emmet. I couldn't help but grin at him. Emmet winked but then became serious. He preformed the ceremony flawlessly, and then faced Edward.

"Edward, do promise to love Alex, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." He said fiercely, and without hesitation. Then Emmet turned to me.

"Alex, do you promise to love Edward, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." I said, just as fiercely. Emmet grinned, and then asked for the rings. Nikki came forward with the simple gold bands. Edward took one, and then faced me.

"I will love you, now and forever more. You were the first, and now you will be the last." He said. I took a shaky breath as he slipped the gold band onto my finger. I took the other band, and then faced Edward.

"You are my light in the dark, my love. Now and forever." I said, and slipped the band onto his finger. Emmet grinned.

"No more partying for you, bro. You may kiss the bride." Emmet said hurriedly, before Edward could kill him. I laughed, and faced Edward. He lifted the veil, and then swept me into a kiss that was filled with more passion and more love, than I could have ever imagined. When we broke away, everyone cheered. I laughed joyously, and then grinned. Edward noticed that I had the silk flower he gave me pinned to the front of my dress.

"Until the last rose dies." He murmured in my ear, and kissed me gently. Then we walked back down the aisle. Just before we left, I called out for the girls to gather around. They all volleyed for a spot, and I tossed the bouquet behind me. Angela, my very first real friend, caught it. I grinned at her, and then winked at her boyfriend, Ben, who was watching, wide eyed.

At the reception, there was a huge tent, and plenty of little gold lights, and candles. There was fantastic food, and music, and dancing. I danced with Edward first, slow and easy. I clung to him, never wanting to let go. "I can't believe that I finally did it. I finally made you mine. I'm your wife now." I said. Edward chuckled huskily.

"Yes, you can't imagine the pleasure I take in knowing that you will be mine, and only mine until the end of time." He said.

"I love you, my husband." I said. He grinned.

"I'm going to really enjoy being called that." He said. I laughed, and held him tighter.

I also danced with Carlisle, who was the best dancer besides Edward, and a few friends from school. Then I talked with all my friends, and laughed with my sisters. Angela was there, with her boyfriend Ben, and it was easy to tell they were in love. I teased her that one day I might be going to her wedding. She just smiled, and blushed furiously.

EPOV

When Alex came outside, Carlisle at her side, there were no words to describe how I felt. She looked so beautiful, and even through the sheer veil, I could see her eyes positively glowing with love. I couldn't have been more lucky.

When Emmet asked me the big question, I answered without hesitation. And then when I words those magic words come from Alex's lips, I felt human again. I felt stronger than any moment I had before. Not even when I was a newborn vampire, with unrivaled strength. I felt like for Alex, I could hold the world on my shoulders.

When the time came, I kissed her, letting the love and passion I felt for her pour out of me. When she broke away, she laughed joyously. At the first dance with her as my wife, we held each other close. She had her arms locked around my neck, not even attempting a formal dancing position. She sighed happily.

"I can't believe that I finally did it. I finally made you mine. I'm your wife now." She said. I chuckled.

"Yes, you can't imagine the pleasure I take in knowing that you will be mine, and only mine until the end of time." I said. Never had truer words been spoken.

"I love you, my husband." She said. If I'd had a heartbeat, it would have kicked into overtime. I grinned.

"I'm really going to enjoy being called that." I said. She laughed, and held me tighter.

I watched her dance with Carlisle, and a few of her friends from school. I felt no jealousy, when one of them held her a little closer than might have been necessary. She was my wife, and there was no need to further prove she was mine.

APOV

When Edward was dancing with Esme, I sighed. He was watching her with such love in his eyes, my heart swelled. She looked like any other proud mother would. I grinned to myself, and slipped away from the rest of them. I went to the river, and slipped off my shoes. I giggled to myself, and very carefully gathered up my dress. I dipped my toes into the cool water, and sighed. I wanted to be alone for just a moment, to absorb what I'd just done.

When it finally sank in, I shouted joyously, laughing at how unbelievably lucky I was. "Enjoying yourself?" I heard a familiar velvet voice ask. I grinned, and turned to see my husband smiling at me.

"Immensely." I replied.

"Why are you over here?" he asked.

"Just trying to adjust." I said. He chuckled.

"I take it's going well?" he asked. I laughed again, and nodded. He offered me his arm, and I took it gladly, and went back up to where the only true family I'd ever known waited for me.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps! I hope you liked this chapter!! The honeymoon scene will be up next, probably within a day or two. So stay tuned! Love you guys, and keep reviewing and messaging! They make me happy :P And thanks again to theoneandonlyher. Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	21. Human, If Only For Awhile Ch 21

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This is the honeymoon scene, so **LEMONS**!! This is rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy! Happy readings!!

**Human, If Only For a While**

For the remainder of the reception, my excitement got the better of me. I was practically bouncing all over everywhere, trying to find an outlet for all the pent up energy. Edward kept laughing at me, saying that I was worse than Alice. I couldn't help how excited I was to be married! Not to mention that with marriage came the honeymoon. I'd been waiting for tonight for what seemed to be an eternity. And that was saying something coming from an immortal.

When the reception was finally over, all of my sisters and Esme whisked me away upstairs. They changed me into a white dress that would have given Merlyn Monroe a run for her money. They also took down my hair so that the curls tumbled down my bare back. Esme handed me the suitcase we would need for the week we'd be spending wherever Edward was taking me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She said, smiling. The others did the same, and I hugged them each in return. And then we headed back downstairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, still looking exquisite. He had changed from the tux into black slacks, and a white button up shirt. I grinned at him, and he answered with my favorite crooked smile that flashed his dimples.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking my hand and one of the suitcases. I smiled.

"Yes. Are you still not telling me where we're going?" I asked. He smiled.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did." He said. I sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. He nodded, and we said goodbye to our family. "We'll see you soon. Take care of yourselves." I said. My family nodded, and shooed us out the door.

At the airport, or should I say airports, there were many flights. Okay not _many_, but several. After all the connection flights, we finally reached our destination. Rio de Janeiro, South America, Brazil. Edward still wouldn't tell me anything. We got into a motor boat, and headed out across the water. The night was warm, and the moon was full and drenched everything in a beautiful silvery light. As Edward drove the boat, I stared at him. The moonlight turned his skin silver, and shimmered in his bronze hair. He'd never looked more beautiful.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice when we arrived. "We're here." He said. I looked out, and saw an island. It was fairly large, and the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

"Oh! I didn't think there was an island out here. I don't recall seeing one on a map." I said. And I'd seen many, many maps. Edward smiled.

"It wouldn't be. Welcome to Isle Esme." He said. I stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Of course! That's too perfect. I love it." I said, touching his face lightly. Edward smiled.

"I'm glad." He said. We docked the boat, and then headed up the little path towards a house. It was amazing. I struggled to take everything in, but once we got to the bedroom, everything I'd seen flew out the window.

It was all white, with a big bed draped in white gauze, and doors open to the night that led to the water. I sighed. "Edward, it couldn't be more perfect." I said. Edward dropped the bags, and cupped my face.

"I wanted everything to be perfect, my love. My wife…" he whispered. I went up on my toes, and kissed his lips lightly. Edward sighed into my mouth, and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth on a moan. Edward gripped my hips, and pulled me against him. I growled, and pulled away from him.

"Just give a minute to get ready." I said. He nodded, his eyes hot, and I went into the bathroom with the little black bag Alice had packed me. I brushed my teeth, shaved my legs again, and then opened the bag. Some of the underwear I knew I wouldn't be brave enough to wear just yet, so I went with what jumped out at me. It was a midnight blue, silk nightgown, and underneath it I wore a simple black lace bra and panties. Blue was Edward's favorite color on me, so I knew he'd like this. I brushed my hair one last time, and then went opened the door.

Edward was at the door, looking out over the water, breathing in the night air. He was still dressed, but that was okay. I enjoyed revealing his skin inch by inch. Any and all nervousness or embarrassment that I might have felt disappeared. Edward was relaxed, and his calm gave me peace of mind. So I decided to flirt a little. "Hey handsome." I called, leaning against the doorway. Edward turned around, and the look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened and darkened, and his mouth parted slightly. I rubbed one of my legs against the other, and shook my hair a bit. "Do you like it?" I whispered in a sultry tone I hardly recognized. Edward said nothing, just walked forward.

He stopped just in front of me, and continued to stare. "Well?" I asked.

"Exquisite." Was all he said. Then he yanked me against him, and his mouth crushed against mine. I gasped, and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands were everywhere, gripping my arms, pushing against the small of my back. He started walking, leading me to the bed without breaking our kiss. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he carried me easily over to the bed. I couldn't seem to stop kissing him long enough to get on the bed. Our tongues tangled, rubbing, teasing, tasting. Suddenly Edward broke away, and began kissing my neck. His lips pressed and rubbed while his tongue flicked out to taste my skin. I braided my fingers into his hair to hold him in place, and purred loudly.

Next thing I knew, Edward tossed me back onto the bed. I gasped, and then Edward was on top of me. His knees straddled my thighs, and for a moment he just looked. Then he met my gaze. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes! Please, Edward!" I begged. Edward leaned down and kissed my collarbone.

"You _must_ tell me if I hurt you." He said.

"I will. Now please make love to me!" I demanded. Edward chuckled against my skin.

He slowed to a painstaking pace, gently brushing his lips over my neck, shoulder, and collar bone. His hand smoothed down my arm, over my waist and hips, down my thighs, and then gripped the back of my knee. He hooked my leg around his hip, and I used it to pull him closer to me. He pulled away, and before I could object, he met my gaze. That one look was enough to send my already overworked heart hammering against my sternum. He pulled away a bit further, and placed his hands on my thighs. I knew what he was doing, so I laid back, and relaxed. Well, as much as I could anyway.

He pushed the hem of my nightgown up, while still caressing my thighs. He pushed it up to my waist, and I sat up so he could remove it completely. He pulled it up over my arms, and I shivered at the delicious feel of the silk sliding over my skin. When he saw what I was wearing underneath, his jaw clenched. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. I grinned.

"This was that surprise I told you about." I replied. He groaned.

"I guess that means that you have more?" he asked. I smiled, and feigned innocence.

"You mean you don't like it?" I asked. Edward looked at me again, and growled.

"No. I like it too much, but that's the problem." He said. I didn't get a chance to reply, because his lips were suddenly back on mine. I'd heard of 'burning passion', but I never thought people meant it literally. I felt like I was going up in flames, without feeling the pain.

Edward's hand caressed every inch of my skin, making every nerve ending in me zing with electric waves. When his finger brushed over my breasts, I gasped, and arched against him. His fingers made quick work of the front clasp of my bra, and then tossed it behind him. His hands were back, and even as I felt the liquid fire speeding through my veins, I wondered how woman did this on a regular basis. You'd think they'd spontaneously combust or something.

There was a pressure building inside me, that I desperately wanted to relieve. So I arched my hips towards Edward, trying to communicate my need for him. He chuckled against my mouth. "Patience." He murmured. Did he seriously just say that? I groaned in aggravation, then realized that Edward was still fully clothed. I would have to fix that, immediately. I tried undo the buttons on his shirt, got impatient, and simply ripped it open. Edward laughed. "I never much liked that shirt anyways." He said. I laughed, and ran my hands over his skin. He truly was delicious. I couldn't seem to get enough of him.

I ran my hands over his stomach, and felt his muscles clench as he shuddered. I flicked open his slacks, and he helped me push them down over his hips. Then he was back, the irritating barriers of clothing gone. I memorized every inch of his skin, touching here, tasting there. Then Edward was inside me. I gasped, and my hips bucked. "Are you okay?" Edward asked roughly. I nodded, and dug my fingers into his shoulders. Edward kept up a steady rhythm, stretching me to the point of point of pain, but I only registered the intense pleasure. The pressure continued to build, and build, until molten fire burst in my core, and waves of it crashed over me. I screamed Edward's name, and that seemed to send him over his own edge, and then we were falling. We were falling endlessly into oblivion.

When we finally came to, I was still breathless. "Am I still alive?" I asked. Edward grunted. His face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I certainly hope so." He said. I laughed, and stroked his severely tousled hair. He lifted his head, and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. A bit sore, but that's to be expected." I replied. Edward sighed in relief.

"I'm glad." He said. "I have to admit, I never thought it would be so intense. I was almost the first vampire to have a heart attack." We both laughed, which did interesting things to the way we were connected, effectively ending that conversation. We ended up making love into the night, and early morning.

When I finally woke up, the sun was streaming into the room, and I was draped over Edward, both of us still naked. I stretched leisurely, and didn't even feel stiff. I looked up at Edward through half closed eyes. "Morning." I slurred. He grinned.

"More like afternoon. It's nearly one." He said. I grinned.

"That's truly wonderful." I said. Edward laughed, and carefully looked over my skin. Upon seeing no bruises, he sighed.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said, holding me tighter. I might have told him that even if I did have bruises, they would have been gone by now, but I didn't want to spoil his good mood.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Whatever you want to, my love." He said.

That week, was the best of my entire, long, life. Edward would get up each morning, and bring me breakfast in bed. I had to admit, he was an excellent cook for someone who didn't eat. Then we would explore the island in the afternoon, watch movies or listen to music in the early evening, and then make love in the quiet of the night. It was pure heaven. I was starting to wonder if I truly wanted to turn into a vampire. I wasn't sure I wanted to give up this part of our relationship.

When I said as much, Edward smiled. "I thought you might say that. I asked my brothers, and Carlisle about it. My brothers said that as a vampire, the physical aspects don't change much. And I asked Carlisle about your case specifically, and he said he saw no reason why it shouldn't be true for you as well." He assured me. I couldn't help but tease him.

"You asked Emmet about it?" I asked. Edward grimaced.

"Believe me, it's not a conversation I'm willing to repeat." He said. I laughed.

That week, I saw a new side of Edward. I saw a playful side that he rarely showed, and that I adored. But he also showed me great love, and passion, and I knew I was truly the luckiest woman in the world. I wondered what great feat I had overcome, or incredible deed I had accomplished to deserve someone as amazing as my husband. I knew that Lady Bast, guardian of cats, must really love me. So every night, after making love with my soul mate, I would look to the heavens, smile, and say a short prayer of thanks.

I was Alexandra Marie Cullen. And I had given my heart to Edward Anthony Cullen, who had returned my love with one that I would cherish forever…

**Ending Note:** Hey peeps. I'm sorry but, this is my last chapter for a while. I'm going on a camping trip on Wednesday, or I guess tomorrow, seeing as how its past midnight, and I won't be back until Sunday. And camping means no laptop. :( I worked my butt off to get you this last chapter before I leave, so I hope you liked it! And sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes, because like I said, it's midnight, and I'm whooped!! Hope you keep reading!! Please review!! Oh, and by the way, I have a lot of new and exciting chapters planned for the future, so wish me luck! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	22. Changing Ch 22

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. I'm finally back from camping, thank god. I'm all for nature and everything, but I never realized how great all the little simple things were until I didn't have them anymore. Anyways, this chapter is the rest of the honeymoon, when Alex and Edward come back, and when Alex gets turned. Very exciting stuff! The chapter after next should be even more exciting though. Heehee… Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Changing**

I couldn't be more happy. I was alone with Edward, literally on our own little island, and there was nothing that could ruin my happiness. Except perhaps having to leave. "Do we really have to go? Can't we live here?" I asked, while swinging lazily on a hammock outside. Edward smiled at me, and started rubbing my feet. "Oh, stop! You know that's cheating!" I complained. Edward laughed.

"I know no such thing. Alex, my love, my wife, we have to go back." He said, kissing my calf. I groaned. "Besides, there's plenty waiting for us back home." He said. I opened an eye.

"Okay, what do you know that I don't?" I asked. He gave me his best wide-eyed innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "I was just saying that everyone's waiting for us." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it. But just know, I know you're hiding something." I said. He smiled.

"Why is it you can always see right through me?" he asked. I gripped the front of his shirt, and tugged him closer.

"Because, seeing as how I'm your wife, it's in my job description." I said, nipping at the skin of his neck. He moaned.

"What else is in your job description?" he asked. I chuckled.

"This." I tugged him down and rolled on top of him. The next hour; okay three, were blissful.

We had to leave the next day. So we packed up the stuff, and headed to the airport. The flight back was nice, but I had to admit, coming home was even nicer. Until I met Edward, my sisters and I had never really had a family outside of ourselves. We hadn't really even had a home. And coming back to Forks, defiantly felt like coming home.

Esme and Carlisle was there to meet us. I couldn't help myself; I leapt forward and pulled them both into a hug. Esme laughed joyously. "I take it you missed us?" she asked, smiling warmly. Carlisle grinned.

"I don't think she missed at all." He teased. I laughed.

"Okay, you got me. I missed you. A little." I added. Esme laughed.

"Didn't you like the island?" she asked.

"You knew about that?" I asked. Then I turned and glared at Edward. "Am I the only one who didn't know?" I demanded. Edward grinned ruefully.

"Well, I had to ask." He said. I rolled my eyes, but my smile ruined it.

"Yes Esme, I loved the island. But I love you guys too." I said. Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder.

"We missed you too. Your sisters have been moping for days." He said. I laughed, imagining how that must have looked like.

When we got back, we were promptly tackled by everyone. And I mean everyone. Alice, Nikki, and Tasha came first, and then made way for Rose, Jasper, and Emmet. Edward and I were laughing, as we got squeezed, and then pumped for information. We answered questions as best we could, but then Alice sighed in frustration. "You're editing!" she accused. I grinned.

"Of course we are. I'll give you details later." I added quietly so the others couldn't hear. Alice grinned, and nodded.

When we were all settled down, Carlisle took me aside. "Have you spoken with Edward?" he asked.

"Yes. He's agreed to change me." I said, smiling. Carlisle nodded.

"I knew he would. He loves you too much to deny you something so important to you." He said. I smiled.

"He really does spoil me, huh?" I asked. Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the side of my neck.

"Yes. But I love doing it." He said. I laughed, and said goodnight to everyone as we went up to bed. As we walked up stairs, Edward smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked. I blinked.

"Tonight?" I asked. He laughed, and shook his head.

"No, tomorrow." He said. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you ready to tell me what you've been hiding?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"Nope. You have to wait until after you're changed." He said. I sighed.

"You know, I could always beat it out of you." I said. Edward grinned. By then, we were in his room.

"I don't think so." He said. I raised a brow.

"Is that a challenge?" I demanded.

"Maybe." He answered, shrugging nonchalantly. This immediately resulted in a wrestling match, which resulted in _other_ physical pursuits.

Then next day, I was more than ready. I wanted to be on equal footing with my husband. I wanted this more than anything. Edward seemed ready too. Despite his earlier reluctance, he seemed as excited as I was for this.

Carlisle explained to Edward what he would have to do, and explained to me what would happen. He said that while he would have liked to try morphine to help with the pain, it would have burned out too quickly in my blood. We still weren't sure about the after effects, but Carlisle seemed confident that everything would be okay. We went into one of the guest rooms, which had been equipped with things to help keep the bleeding under control, and a long wood table for me to lay on while I waited for change to end. A bed would've been too messy for this.

Carlisle sat me down on the table. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. I nodded. Everyone in the family hugged me, and then left me, Carlisle, and Edward alone. The rest of them wouldn't be able to handle the blood. I laid back on the table.

"I'm ready now." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward?"

EPOV

Our honey moon had been perfect. Better than I could have ever imagined. And now we were home, and I was about to turn Alex. She would be my equal in every way now. I was nervous, though. I knew that this would hurt her, and that thought made me sick.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Carlisle asked her. She nodded. My family hugged her, wished me luck in their thoughts, and then left. Carlisle stayed behind to help. Alex laid back.

"I'm ready now." She said. Carlisle nodded, and turned to me.

"Edward?" he asked. I nodded, and took a shaky breath. I kissed her softly, and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I love you. When you wake, I'll be here." I said. She smiled, and nodded. I took a deep breath again. I lifted her right hand, and kissed her wrist. "I'm sorry." I murmured, and bit down. She winced, and tensed up, but stayed still. I lifted her other hand, and repeated the process. She cried out, but remained still. I kissed her mouth again, and she quieted. I kissed her neck, and bit. She screamed, and I winced. I hated seeing her in pain.

She started to writhe in pain, and whimper. I held her hand, and waited. Suddenly her body went still. She closed her eyes, and was so still. I looked at Carlisle in panic. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It's possible her Felix genes are helping her with the pain." He said. I nodded, hoping that that was the case. She remained still for a long time.

I stayed by her side for three days, watching, waiting. I had hunted the day I first bit her so that I could do just that. She looked completely at ease, her expression unmarred by pain. On the fourth day, I began to hear the changes. Her heart rate kicked into high gear, and her breathing changed. I called to Carlisle, who rushed to her side. He listened, and smiled.

"It's nearly over. Call Alice over. She'll be able to tell us more." Alice was there as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Well?" I asked. She closed her eyes, and as I watched, both of us gasped.

"She's beautiful!" she gasped.

"She's always been beautiful." I said automatically. Alice waved that away impatiently.

"Yes, of course. But look at her!" she said. I knew what she meant. The Alex I saw was literally blindingly beautiful. But thankfully she was still the Alex I knew. We continued to watch, and what we saw astounded me. Such power as we had never seen, and couldn't begin to comprehend. Alex was more powerful than we had ever seen before. She was astounding.

"I don't understand." I said. Alice shook her head.

"Me neither. I only know the what, never the why." She said. I would have responded, but Alex moved. She arched her back, all of her muscles going tense, and she cried out softly. Her heart rate was dangerously high, and I could just barely hear the subtle shifting of her bones. Then suddenly, her heart stopped. I held my breath. Then, her heart started again…

APOV

When Edward bit my wrist, the pain was horrid, but it was manageable. But when he bit my neck, the venom started to take effect. It was as bad as Edward said it would be, and worse. Fire shot through my veins, and burned me alive from the inside out. I couldn't control the spasms, and the whimpers that slipped through my lips.

Until I heard Edward's breathing change. I could tell how much pain this was causing him. I drew what little control I had, and spread it down and over the length of my body. I called on the Felix magic that flowed through my veins, and my muscles relaxed, and I stilled. I closed my eyes, and prepared myself to suffer in silence, and stillness.

I counted the days by Edward's breathing. He never once left my side. Carlisle was there too, and the others drifted in and out. Three days later, the pain grew to unbelievable proportions. Just when I thought I could take no more, Edward called out to Carlisle. They listened, I assumed to my heart rate which had skyrocketed. My heart hammered painfully against my ribs.

"It's nearly over. Call Alice over. She'll be able to tell us more." He said. Relief washed through me, and Alice was there in less than seconds. I could tell it was her, because her footsteps always sounded like butterfly wings beating.

"Well?" I heard Edward ask hoarsely. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Alice and Edward gasped at the same moment.

"She's beautiful!" Alice said breathlessly.

"She's always been beautiful." Edward corrected. I almost smiled, but the pain was too great. Alice waved a hand, causing a tiny breeze to wave across my face. It occurred to me I hadn't felt things like that before.

"Of course. But look at her!" she insisted. Edward was silent again. Then Edward gasped.

"I don't understand." He said, his voice filed with awe.

"Me neither. I only know the what, never the why." Alice replied.

Suddenly a wild fire of monumental proportions erupted in my chest. My mask slipped, and I arched my back, uttering a soft cry. I went back down, and tried to stay calm. As my heart reached that final peak, it suddenly stopped. And everyone, including me, held my breath. And then it started up again. It wasn't a normal heartbeat. It fluttered, like the wings of a humming bird. I gasped, and my eyes shot open.

I hadn't realized it, but during those few seconds of fiery hell, the rest of my family entered the room. Except for Tasha and Nikki. That worried me. I flipped off the table, and sunk into a crouch, searching for the danger. For surely there was danger. Why else would everyone look so wary. Oh, of course. It's me. I was new, and therefore dangerous. That made sense. I straightened out of my crouch, and took in my surroundings.

I was in the same room, but everything was sharper, and clearer, which revealed details I hadn't seen before. When I breathed in, many smells assaulted my nose. One was one I knew, sort of. Edward. Sunshine, pine, sweet spring grass, river water, wild flowers, and honey. I ran through many other scents, but none of them seemed on the dot. I indentified the others there, Esme; who had very homey scents, Emmet; who had kind of playful, teasing scents, Jasper; who had subtle, slightly wild scents, Alice; with magic, and yet very natural smells, and Carlisle; who had very stately smells. Like leather, and paper, and then underlying too clean smells that came with a hospital. And then there were all the sights. There was a new color I couldn't place, and had only glimpsed before, the dust motes swirled and danced, and were oddly beautiful, which must sound crazy. And then there were the faces of my family. I might as well have been blind. Alice was more pixie like then ever with a magical surreal beauty, Esme looked flawless, and Jasper was astonishing. His scars, which had been mostly hidden from my view, now became his most prominent feature.

Edward. I thought he was the one thing I knew in and out. How wrong was I. There were no words to describe his beauty. He sat next to the table, his hand still stretched out from when he was holding my hand. I realized I done all of these things in the space of a half of a second. I relaxed, and smiled a bit. "Hello." I said shyly. My voice was only slightly different. Purer, musical. Edward smiled too.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I grinned.

"Distracted." I said. He wasn't kidding when he said there would be a lot more room in my head for thinking once I was a vampire, or half vampire that is. He laughed, and I was mesmerized by the sound.

"Are you thirsty at all?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a moment. There was a small, dry, burning sensation in the back of my throat, and a hallow feeling in my stomach. But it was only slightly irritating, and not terribly uncomfortable.

"Not particularly." I said. Carlisle laughed.

"Amazing." He said. I laughed. Jasper was looking at me intently.

"What?" he shook his head.

"You are fascinating. You sensed danger properly, and then shook it off when you figured out what it was. It's rather amazing." He said. I smiled.

"It's good to know. Where are Tasha and Nikki?" I asked.

"We wanted to wait and see who much of a vampire you are, seeing as how your sisters are partly human." Carlisle said. I nodded. That made sense.

"Okay. Should I see them outside then? In a more open area?" I asked.

"That's an excellent idea." Carlisle said. Everyone went out, but Edward and I hung back.

I turned to him and smiled. "Well? How different do I look?" I asked. Edward's eyes went hot as he looked me over.

"Beautiful." He said. I cocked a brow.

"Really? That doesn't tell me much." I said. He grinned.

"Maybe this will." He replied. Edward strode over to me, and I shivered at the sinuous way that he moved, that I hadn't fully been able to appreciate before. His mouth was on mine in an instant, and my hands tangled into his hair, as his gripped my hips. His taste was better than ever as his tongue swept into my mouth. I groaned, and pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue…" I started. Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin, and nodded.

"I know. Let's go." He said. He grabbed my hand, and then paused.

"What?"

"Your hand. It's still extremely warm." He said. I blinked.

"Warmer than before?" I asked. He nodded.

"Not by much. But still…" he said. He shrugged, and we continued downstairs.

We met the rest outside, but Tasha and Nikki were a ways off. I held my breath, not trusting myself. I looked at Edward, and he came over, and gripped my arms. I locked my muscles into place, and everyone held a breath. I took a tiny breath in. Nothing. I took a deep breath. The ache in my throat went from mildly irritating, to slightly uncomfortable. But I was fine. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I said. Tasha and Nikki rushed over to see me. Even when they were closer, I was fine. They hugged me, and I was still okay. I laughed with them.

"I'm so glad." Tasha said. "Even though you didn't exactly tell me." She said, glaring. I grinned ruefully. I wasn't entirely sure how she would react, so I'd kind of announced it, and then rushed away to the guest room before she _could_ react.

"Sorry. I was just worried about your reaction." I said. Tasha just laughed.

"It's okay. Really." She said. I sighed.

"That's good. Now, I'm ready to hunt." I said. Edward smiled, and took my hand.

"Let's go." He said.

"WAIT!" Alice squealed. We all froze. "She needs a mirror first." She said. Edward rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Alice?" he said exasperatedly. She was already running back into the house.

"What's she doing?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes again.

"She wants you to see what you look like." He said. I laughed.

"That little pixie." I said fondly. She came dashing back with a full length mirror in front of her. When she set it down in front of me, I gasped.

The woman there was stunning. I had been fairly beautiful before, but now… Her hair was a rich mahogany, and was thick and fell in beautiful waves to a slim yet muscular waist. My figure was curvier, I was a bit taller, my skin shone with a silver hue. And my eyes… They were now hazel. Clear amber, like Edward's, but with big flecks of green. But the biggest difference, was that my pupils had collapsed like a cat's, which happened during the change, but never when I was in human form. My face was different, and yet the same. It was hard to describe. All I knew, was that I was beautiful.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. Edward turned me, and cupped my face.

"I told you. Beautiful." He said. I smiled as Edward's mouth covered mine softly. When he pulled away I sighed. "Ready for your first hunt?" he asked. I nodded. He took my hand, and led me to the river.

I discovered many things during that hunt. One, everything physical, which had been easy before, was now effortless. I could jump impossibly high, I could run impossibly fast, and had impossible strength. I truly was on equal footing with Edward, now. Two, Edward was incredible. I had a little difficulty staying clean while hunting, and yet Edward looked as flawless as ever. Though he promised to show me. Three, I wasn't particularly fond of the vampire menu. When I smelled the small group of deer we were supposed to be hunting, I wrinkled my nose. Edward laughed.

"I know it's not very appetizing, but you get used to it." He said. That was the understatement of the year. Not the century, or even the decade, but defiantly the year. I added sticking out my tongue to my nose wrinkle when we were finished. Edward laughed again. "Look at the bright side, since you're not very thirsty, you probably won't have to hunt that often." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said reluctantly. Edward smiled, and took my hand in his as we headed back.

"I love you, wife." He said. I smiled, and leaned against him.

"As I love you, husband." I replied.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps. I hope you liked this chapter! Some pretty fascinating stuff. I tried to make it plenty long, to make up for how long it's been since I updated. Anyways, the next chapter is kind of fluff, just a bunch of stuff that Alex learns and does in her first few days as a vampire. It should be out in a few days. Love you guys!!! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	23. A New Life Ch 23

Learning to Breathe

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps. This is kinda of a filler chapter, with some stuff about Alex as a vampire, and her surprise that Edward was hiding. But the next chapter should be very interesting. ; ) Happy readings!!

**A New Life**

When we got back from the hunt, it was deep twilight. It was fascinating to me. As a Felix, I could see fairly well at night in human form, and perfectly in cat form. But now everything was crisp, and sharp even in human form. The sky was beautiful, and it dazzled my eyes. Although, lots of things seemed dazzling to me as a vampire. Sometimes I would suck in a shocked breath, and Edward would ask for an explanation. If the fact that he still couldn't hear my thoughts now that I was a vampire, he didn't let on.

When I looked over at my husband, I saw he was grinning. "What's up?" I asked. Edward stopped us, just outside of the trees. Alice was there waiting. She was grinning too. "What are you two up to?" I demanded. Alice grinned, and held out a blind fold. "Oh no, why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" I asked, giggling. Alice laughed.

"Come on, now. This is a surprise. You'll like it." She promised. I laughed, and reached for Edward. His hand slipped into mine, and I felt his mouth against my neck.

"Don't worry my love, it'll be fine." He murmured. I shivered, and sighed. I was surprised, that I still felt like this. All shivery, and tingly, when Edward was near. I had thought that that might be something I'd have to give up as a newborn. But I was over the moon that it wasn't.

"Okay. I trust you." I whispered back. I felt his smile against my skin, and then he pulled away to lead me to my surprise.

The ground beneath me feet stayed soft, the grass tickling my ankles. Then we were walking over uneven ground, and I heard the soft rustle of leaves and pine needles beneath my sandaled feet. I loved the smell of the damp earth, the sharp tang of the pine trees, and I was able to enjoy all the sights, smells, and sensations in a whole new way.

We stopped, and I smelled new things, things that shouldn't be in the woods. Honeysuckle, smoke, roses, sawdust, and metal. "Edward? Alice? Where are we?" I asked. I heard Alice pull something out of her pocket.

"Now, I want you to accept this gift, without complaint. Please, it would mean a lot to us." She said, She pressed something cool and metal into my hand. I explored it with my fingers.

"A key?" I asked, confused. I felt Edward's cool fingers brush against my cheeks as he pulled off the blind fold. When I opened my eyes, I sucked in a breath.

It was a house. It was beautiful, and it was mine. It was a small stone cottage, that looked pale lavender gray in the evening light. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, giving it a distinctly fairytale feel. Roses bloomed thick and heavy in the garden underneath the little glass windows. There was a path of flat stone that look amethyst in the shadows of the night and trees, led up to the arched wood door.

I tried to speak, but no words came out. "Don't you like it?" Alice asked, looking disappointed. "I mean, if you don't we can always change a few-"

"Shush!" I gasped. "You're giving me a house?"

"Well, us actually. But it's really more of a cottage than a house."

"No knocking my house!" I said, mildly offended. Alice was thrilled.

"You like it?"

"No, Alice. I love it!" I said, throwing myself at her.

"Ek! Gentle!" she squeaked. I laughed, and leapt away.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" I said. "It's so pretty." I said reverently. Alice grinned.

"I'm glad you like it. Esme will be thrilled. Well, I guess I should be going." She said, walking backwards. "Your closets stocked, let me know if you need help." She said. I laughed. Alice had always tried to bet me to wear – well, fancier – clothing. The only times she'd actually gotten me to do that, was bachelorette party, the graduation party, the wedding, and prom.

"Wait, you're not going to come in?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We'll stop by… later. Night!" and then she was gone.

"That was weird. Were they that worried about my reaction?" I asked. Edward grinned.

"Well um, not really. But, Alice's other gift to us is time alone." He said. I blinked, and then grinned.

"Well. I'll have to thank her… later." I said. Edward laughed.

"First, I want you to see your house." He said, tugging me towards the door. I used the key to open the door, and then was immediately swept up into Edward's arms. He grinned at me. "Thresholds are in _my_ job description." He said. I laughed, remembering our teasing during the honeymoon. When we stepped inside, I realized just how much the cottage was straight from a fairytale.

The floor was a quilt of flat stones, the low ceiling had long wood beams, the walls were wood in some places, and stone mosaics in others. There was a blue driftwood fire burning in the fireplace, which explained the scent of smoke. None of the furniture matched, but it seemed to go together none the less, there were countless books in beautiful shelves, and my favorite paintings on the walls. Edward showed me the spare room, which we could turn into anything we wanted, and then led me into the bedroom.

"Alice wasn't ling about the closet. It's bigger than this room." He said. I wasn't paying much attention to what he said. The bedroom was exactly the same as the bedroom from the island. A big white bed, with white gossamer floating around it; pale wood flooring, and walls the white-blue of a brilliant sunny day. And just outside the big, glass, double doors was a little hidden garden; roses, and little pond, surrounded by stones.

I looked back up at Edward, and found his eyes hot, tender at the same time. I grinned at him. "Edward, we are going tell Alice all about how excited I was to see the closet, and how long I spent, playing dress up in there. We are going to _lie_." I said. Edward grinned, and then suddenly we were on the big white bed, and thinking of nothing but each other…

Being a vampire was good in many ways, but strange too. For example, Edward was completely free with me. No more holding back, no more worries, no more boundaries. It was fantastic. That first night in our house was… beyond words. And I didn't have to sleep, which was awesome. Tasha took it upon herself to tell me just how much I sucked for having that advantage.

But being a vampire was also strange, and a little frightening. It wasn't long before I figured out what that strange conversation I had heard between Alice and Edward was about. About a week after I was changed, Carlisle asked if I would be up to try a change into my other form. I was nervous, but I agreed. I just wasn't sure how it would turn out.

Thankfully, before he asked me to change, he asked me to use my gift. I sighed. That was something I could do no problem. My gift worked differently then vampire's did. For vampire the gift it's self was something that was a part of them, so it was easy, like breathing. For me, it was more like… an energy that was inside of me, that I could bend a certain way.

I stood very still in the field, and brought forth the energy. I let it fill me up from my head to my toes. I felt my skin tingle. It seemed easier than ever to call the energy. It seemed more potent, more… well, _more_. I focused on the river, and willed some of the water up. I used the same amount of energy that I always did, but this time half the river rose without much effort. I gasped; that broke my concentration and the water fell again with a large splash.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Carlisle called from across the field.

"Yes. I just didn't expect it to be so easy." I said.

"Alex, that was a serious amount of power." He said.

"I know." I said softly, slightly awed. I tried again.

This time I raised the entire river. I was a little scared, but I held on. I slowly moved the massive amount of water towards me. I saw the others clearly from across the field, and they were staring. I moved the water around and around me, like a whirlpool. Then I laughed, reveling in the feeling. I sent the water flying across the field, and weaved it in and out, in between my family members. They laughed, and reach out to touch the flowing water. I giggled, and sprinkled a few drops on them. Just enough to get them a little wet, and then shrieked, and cringed away from the water. Then I returned the water to the river.

I ran back over to my family. "That was fun!" I said, a little breathless. Carlisle laughed, and Edward smiled warmly at me.

"I told you." He said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision while you were changing. She saw that you would have incredible power, and I saw it too. The others didn't believe." He said, grinning triumphantly. I laughed.

"Why on earth would you bet against Alice?" I asked. They smiled sheepishly. "Should I try to change now?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"If you're up to it." He said. I was eager to change now. Since my gift worked so well, I thought it would only make sense that shifting would work the same way.

I blushed a bit. "Um, if I strip behind a tree, you want be able to see the transformation." I said, stuttering a bit. Emmet laughed, and Jasper smacked him. I gave him a grateful smile, and he smiled back.

"Well, Edward can just watch then." Alice chirped. "Everyone else close your eyes." She said before I had time to be embarrassed. Edward smiled encouragingly, and I sighed. I stripped down, and tried to ignore the way that Edward's eyes smoldered. Which, let me tell you, wasn't easy.

I called the same energy I used for my gift, and wrapped it around myself. It felt easier than ever, like drinking a hot beverage, and letting it warm you from the inside out. Then I leapt into the air. In mid leap, I shifted forms. It felt so easy, like sliding into a new dress that fit just right. I landed without a sound, and shook my fur. I turned and faced Edward. He was staring. "What?" I asked.

"You're even more beautiful than before." He said. He nudged the others, and they opened their eyes. They looked like Edward did.

"What?" I asked again. Carlisle looked at m calculatingly.

"Your fur is shinier, your build sleeker… open your mouth please." I did as he asked. He looked at my teeth. "Sharper teeth… your paw?" he asked. I placed one of my large paws into his hand. He pushed on my knuckles so that my claws emerged. "Your caws are sharper too. How about testing speed and strength?" he asked, smiling. He knew I couldn't wait.

I crouched down low, and then took off running. It was incredible. I moved faster than I ever had before. "Try pouncing on a tree!" Carlisle called. I made a sharp turn, and leaned my front legs on a tree. I pushed harder, and it broke easily. I let out a triumphant roar, and went to the river to look at my reflection.

They were right. I looked different. Everything Carlisle said was true; my fur was a richer black, sleeker and shiner, and my muscles were more toned. I took a quick drink of water, and then bounced back to where they were waiting for me. I went behind a tree, changed, and redressed.

"That was incredible!" I said. Everyone smiled, and Tasha teased me.

"Why do you get to be perfect?" she pouted playfully. I laughed.

"Don't worry, you guys are still amazing." I said, hugging my sisters. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah, but your more amazing. It's not fair." She said wistfully. I laughed, and ruffled her hair.

My new found power was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. And while I tried not to worry, I couldn't help it. I was worried about what would happen. Edward had told me stories about the Volturi; the sort of royal family of vampires. He also told me about their guard, which was an elite group of vampires, with special gifts. He said that they had tried to recruit both him and Alice, but they'd refused. I wondered what they'd do if they found out about someone like me, who was half vampire, half Felix, and more powerful than either.

**Ending Note: **Hey peeps! I hope you like this chapter! The next chapters will be very exciting! :P Sorry this chapter took so long, but, well, I've been procrastinating. I know, I'm terrible. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing! It makes me happy :D Peace!! ~~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	24. Making Friends Ch 24

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. There's really no excuse. I've been lazy and distracted. Anyways, this chapter is thrilling, and a kinda scary sort of way. But try not to worry too much. Anyways, I hope you like it; there's a new character, and a new major event, so lots of stuff is happening. Happy readings!! Peace!

**Making Friends**

A few days after testing my new abilities, Edward and the others went for a hunt. I decided to stay behind, because I didn't need to feed all that often, and I wanted a little bit of me time. I decided to explore the woods near the Indian reservation. Edward told me that they could never go there, and had told me why. The whole wolves vs. vampires' thing. I tried to respect his wishes, but you know how it is. The instant someone tells you not to do something, that's the first thing you want to do. My curiosity got the better of me. But I did make sure to change into my cat form first. Vampires couldn't go there, but that didn't mean that half vampires, half cats couldn't go, right?

The woods were just as pretty and wonderful as the ones by our house. I found a little field, which was filled with all sorts of fun things to chase. I bounded after a little bunny, and then tried to jump up and follow the path of a butterfly.

In the middle of my butterfly hunt, I heard something that didn't belong. I froze, and crouched down in the tall grass. I smelled… dog?? Yuck! When I heard the paws falling heavily on the ground, I knew I was in trouble. That was one _big ass_ dog. I heard him crouch, and I prepared myself. When he sprung, I rolled out of the way, and then quickly turned to face my attacker. I stopped, and blinked.

It was a wolf. He had russet colored fur, was about five and a half feet tall of solid muscle, and had some impressive looking teeth. He snarled at me. "_What are you doing here_?" he asked. I was surprised that I could hear his thoughts. He paused, and huffed. "_What are you_?" he added.

"_My name is Alex. I'm a Felix. A Werecat_." I said, elaborating.

"_You wreck of vampires_." He said. Uh oh. I tensed.

"_I'm half vampire_." I said. He snarled.

"_How is that possible_?" he demanded.

"_It's a long story_."

"_No matter. You've broken the treaty, giving me the right to kill you straight out._" He said. Kill? What? That the fuck had I gotten myself into? The phrase, curiosity killed the cat seemed cruelly ironic right about then.

"_WHOA! Hold your horses. What treaty_?" I demanded.

"_The treaty the Cullens made with our tribe_." He said. Oh, shit. He was one of those wolves. Well, hell!

"_Okay, look. I'm only half vampire, surely there's some way we can work this out, without death_." I added.

"_What's your connection to the Cullens_?" he demanded.

"_I married into the family_." I said. Wolf boy nearly choked on air.

"_Married? A vampire? Before or after you were turned_?"

"_Before_."

"_So you were a cat before you were a vampire_?"

"_Yeah_."

"_Why would you choose to be a bloodsucker_?" he asked. I snarled, and let out an ear shattering roar. Wolf boy shirked away.

"_How _dare_ you! I was the Queen of the Night, and now I am a vampire, as well. You _will_ show me respect,_ pup_._" I snarled. I was walking forward, and now I towered over his bowing form.

"_I meant no disrespect, sort of_." He muttered. "_I didn't know you were an Alpha_." He said. I paused. Huh.

"_Is that why I can hear you_?"

"_Probably_."

"_What do you have against us_?"

"_What you are isn't enough_?" he demanded. I growled softly, and he bowed his head.

"_No, it's not. I am not so different from you. I get furry and sprout a tail too."_ I teased. He laughed a bit.

"_Yeah, I suppose. But still… why_?" he asked. I shrugged.

"_Love_."

"_You fell in love with one of them_?"

"_Yes. Edward. He is my life, my husband, and I would do anything for him. Including become one of his kind_." The wolf seemed surprised.

"_A vampire can love_?" he asked. He showed no distain this time, only awe.

"_Yes. And we don't kill humans. We're different from others of our kind. But then, you knew that already_." I said. He nodded.

"_It doesn't change what you are_." He said. I sighed.

"_Pup, I am over five hundred years old. When you've lived that long, you learn to see things in a different light. We are all different from each other, but many of us have certain similarities. You and I are linked by our forms. The Cullens and I are linked by love, and the desire to keep the people around us safe. Why can you not see that_?" I asked. He paused.

"_It's the way I was taught to see things_."

"_Perhaps you could learn something new_?" I asked gently. As prejudiced as wolf boy was, I could sense he was really a kind person. If he would just see things the way I did, perhaps I could make a new friend. He hesitated.

"_Perhaps I could."_ He said slowly. "I've never seen anyone like you." He said.

"_I am rather unique_." I teased. He laughed. "_Truce_?" I asked. He nodded.

"_Truce. How about meeting each other for real now_?" he asked. I laughed.

"_Alright, let me just duck behind a tree_." I said.

Once we were both dressed, we walked forward, and I got my first good look at him. He was short black hair, russet colored skin, dark eyes, was easily seven feet tall and muscly, and had a brilliant smile. All in all, he looked like a good guy. He grinned. "I'm Jacob Black." He said, holding out a big hand. I grinned back.

"I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you_._" I said. He laughed.

"Sorry I jumped you." He said. I grinned wickedly.

"That's alright. You're not bad to look at." I teased. He laughed, getting the joke.

"You either. For a vampire." He added. I smacked him.

"Watch yourself wolf boy." I said.

After that, we got to talking. I found I rather liked Jacob. He was a good friend. I told him my story with the Cullens, and then he told me his with his pack. I sighed. "So, are there more like you?" I asked.

"Yes. My pack is about five wolves strong." He said. "But there were others before the current pack." Jake added. _Je-sus._ "What about you?"

"There's just me and my sisters." I said. He nodded.

"Sometimes family's all you got. But sometimes you need someone new to talk to, you know. A fresh set of eyes and ears. Do you think I could meet them? It'd be nice to see someone similar to me." Jake said. I nodded.

"I know what you mean. But I have to approve of you first, before I take you home to meet the family." I said primly. He didn't buy my act. He grinned.

"Oh please, you know you love me. In a strictly friend sort of way of course." He added. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're alright I guess." I teased. Jake laughed, then sighed.

"You know, I never thought I could ever be friends with a vampire. But your actually a pretty good friend." He said. Jacob explained how he'd been having trouble with his pack, and not really feeling like he fit in. I listened, and sympathized.

"I felt the same way sometimes. And of course there was keeping the secret. That's why I had to leave home and move here. But more than that… I love my sisters, but something always felt like it was missing." I said.

"Exactly! How'd you fix that?" he asked.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but I met Edward. He made all those feelings go away." I said. Jacob sighed.

"Well, maybe that'll happen to me one day." He said, sounding kind of sad. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will. There's someone for everyone. Sometimes it just takes a while to find them. Look at me. It took me five centuries to find Edward." I said. Jake laughed.

"I hope it doesn't take me that long." He joked. I laughed too. But then I froze.

"Wait! Do you hear something?" I whispered. Jacob cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. Yuck! Do you smell that?" he whispered. I sniffed. I nodded.

"Vampire."

"One of yours?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't recognize this scent." I said. He tensed.

"Change time?" he asked, starting to quiver.

"Uh-huh." I agreed. We both changed, and crouched, waiting for our target to emerge from the wood. Two vamps emerged, and they were very clearly vampires. They were both male, both had vivid red eyes and pale skin; one had brown hair, and one had black hair. They were dressed in black slacks, and a sweater, and deep gray cloaks. "_Fuck_!"

"_What is it_?" Jake asked.

"_Those are Volturi vampires. Fuck me running, they're probably here for me_."

"_I take it that's not a good thing."_

"_No. But we can't fight them. It would be a lot worse if we pissed off the Volturi. Change back, and we'll try to talk them into leaving_." I said. Jake nodded, and we snuck backwards to change.

Once we were back in human form, we walked out into the open. They looked at me, and seemed almost happy, and something told me they weren't happy too often. But when they saw Jake, they looked pretty damn unhappy. "Do you know how we are?" the brunette asked.

"Yes."

"Then you know why we are here. Aro has desires your presence in Volterra." The black haired one said. I sighed, and braced myself.

"I respectfully decline." I said. Neither showed emotion.

"That was not a request." The brunette said.

"I had a feeling it wasn't. It doesn't change the fact that I won't be going. But please, tell Aro I appreciate it." I said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. I took a step closer to Jake and leaned against him slightly, taking courage from his strength. But I wished more than anything that Edward was here. I could do anything with him by my side, and he'd know just what to say.

"You don't seem to understand. We were told to bring you to Volterra. We plan to fulfill our orders; whatever it takes." Uh oh. That didn't sound good for me.

"Then you will have to take me by force." I said.

"Agreed." They said in unison.

"Jake, I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me out." I said.

"You bet your ass I will. I never pass up on a chance to kick some bad vampire butt." He said. I smiled at the way he specified 'bad vampire'.

"Let's do this." I said. Jake and I changed at the same time, and the vampires hissed in surprise.

"So it's true. You are only half vampire. I wonder how the wolf is." One muttered to the other. I snarled.

"_Let's skip the chitchat_."

Jake and I circled the vampires, and paired off. I took the brunette, and Jake took the other one. I snarled, and he hissed. And the fighting ensued. The fight went a bit like my fight with James. He didn't underestimate me; he _over_estimated himself. He thought he'd be strong enough to withstand more than a few blows from my heavy paws. He was wrong. Not only was I newborn which doubled my normal strength, but I was royally pissed.

When I was finished with him, I turned to Jake. He was almost done ripping the other vampire literally limb from limb. I changed back as he finished up. He helped me pile up the bodies, and I set them ablaze with a little spark from a rock, which I enlarged with my gift. When Jake changed back, he grinned. "I like your fight style." He said. I grinned.

"Back at you."

"And that little fire trick is pretty impressive." He said. I grinned.

"Thanks. I should be heading back. My family's probably worried sick." I said anxiously, feeling guilty. Jake sighed.

"See you around." He grumbled. I laughed.

"I promise, I'll visit soon." I said. He smiled.

"Okay. You're alright." He said.

"Back at ya." I said. Then I took off running. I ran in my human form, which didn't slow my flight at all.

The instant that I reach the field, everyone came rushing out. "Alex!" Alice cried. She looked shocked and horrified at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. I looked for Edward, but didn't see him. My stomach churned. Everyone was wearing the same expression as Alice. "What?!" I demanded.

"I thought- I thought you were gone!" she cried. I blinked.

"What? Why?"

"For a while, I couldn't see you in my visions. But I figured you were just in your cat form. I can hardly ever see you then. But then I saw the vampires from Volterra, they were coming for you. When they came into the field, they just vanished!" she said. I hunched my shoulders guiltily.

"Well, I was with Jake. He's one of the Quileute wolves. You probably can't see him for the same reason you can't see me sometimes." I said. Everyone gasped.

"You were with a wolf?" Carlisle demanded.

"Yes. He tried to attack me at first, but I explained things to him, and now we're friends." I said. I thought they'd be happy that I'd made a bridge between our clan and the wolves. A rickety bridge, but a bridge none the same. But they still looked so grim. "What am I missing?" I asked. "Where's Edward?"

"Two other vampires came here. They said that they had you." Esme whispered.

"What?" my voice was a broken whisper.

"They said that they had you. They said…" Esme couldn't finish.

"Edward demanded that they take him to you. They're taking him to Italy, Alex." Alice said, shaking my shoulders.

"No. No, no, no!" It couldn't be. I couldn't let them take him from me!

**Ending Note**: Yay cliffy!! I hope you liked this chapter. In the beginning, I wasn't going to have Jacob, but I was reading New Moon the other day, and I remembered how nice he was, and it seemed kind of rude to leave him out. I would have brought him in sooner, but Jake's infatuation with Bella irritated the shit out of me in the books, so I wanted to make sure they were nothing but friends in this. But he won't be just friends with someone else we know. Heehee. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Volterra, and should be up ASAP, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Keeping reading and reviewing! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	25. Volterra Ch 25

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This chapter is the very exciting chapter, with Alex's visit to… Volterra! I feel like there should be a 'dun dun dun!' in there. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it!

**Volterra**

"Alex?" Tasha called tentatively. I looked up. I hadn't spoken for several minutes after Alice had told me Edward was going to Italy. I had to plan this correctly. If I didn't, there could be hell to pay. "Alex what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to go get him." I said. Then I turned and spun on my heel, and ran back into the house. My family followed.

"Alex, I think you may be underestimating the Volturi." Carlisle said. "I stayed with them for a time in my younger vampire years. I-"

"I don't care. I'm going to get Edward back." I snarled. I went into the woods, towards the cottage. I went into the huge closet, and grabbed a backpack. I glanced over the silks and satins, and grabbed an armful of the clothes from my pre-Alice period. I stuffed it into the bag. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed a couple of things. I was still half Felix, so on a occasion I ate human food. I slung the backpack over my shoulder, and went back outside.

Everyone was waiting. "Alice, I need the first ticket to Italy." I said. She closed her eyes, looking at my future. She must have seen how adamant I was about this, for she sighed.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." She went back to the main house. One by one, each member of my family walked forward, and gave me a hug, or kiss on the cheek. Tasha lingered.

"I'm scared for you." She said softly.

"Don't be. I'll be home soon. The Volturi don't know who they're dealing with." I said darkly. Tasha shifted her weight nervously.

"I'm worried. What if something happens? You're so strong, Alex. What if you can't control it?" she asked. I'd thought about that too.

"I can, Tasha. I know it. But I have to do this alone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I said. Tasha sighed.

"Alright. Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise. Now go, I want to be alone for a bit." I said roughly. Tasha nodded, and left. I dug my fingers into my hair. How could I have let this happen? Edward was in danger because of me. It was up to me now, to get him out.

Alice returned ten minutes later. "You'll pick up your ticket at the airport." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to leave. I'm terrible with goodbyes." I said. Alice nodded. We both knew that I may or may not be coming back, and goodbyes would just make things worse.

"Be careful." She murmured. She handed me a wad of cash. "Just in case." She said. I nodded, and clasped her hand for a moment.

"Thanks, and I will." Then I ran. I could run fast enough now so as not to be detected by human eyes. I ran all the way to Seattle, and then walked the small way to the airport. It was sunny, but that didn't stop me. My skin now had a pearly, luminescent luster, but nothing that would keep me inside. There were people all around me, but their scents were only mildly tempting. I weaved in and out of the people, the entirety of my focus on getting to the airport. I could only pray that Edward was safe, and would stay that way until I got to him.

Once I was on the plane, (first class) I got fidgety. I tried my iPod, doodling, but nothing helped. I couldn't focus, or stay put. Alice had assured me that plane was the fastest way, but I wasn't so sure. I had considered high jacking a jet or something, but of course that was ridiculous. I didn't know how to fly.

There was only one connection flight, in New York, and then I finally landed in Italy. It was excruciating, having to move at a mortal pace. I hated it. I wanted more than anything to shove these infuriating humans aside, and run as fast as I could. But I couldn't risk exposure. That was one of the things Carlisle warned me about. Whatever you do – don't expose yourself while in Volterra. The result would be an quick, and instant, death.

Alice told me there was some sort of festival going on to celebrate one of the vampires, Marcus. When I asked why, she laughed darkly. "They think that he drove the vampires out of the city, hundreds of years ago." Wasn't that ironic. I saw the fastest way into the city… it was yellow. And acquiring it would be illegal. But that didn't stop me. Five minutes later I was in the bright yellow Porsche, and on my way to Volterra. When I reached the gate, the guard stopped me. "No admittance." He said. I smiled, and thought about pulling out the cash, but thought better of it.

"Couldn't you make this one little exception?" I purred in Italian. He blinked. I wrapped my energy around him, willing him to accept. My new improved looks and powers did the trick.

"I guess I could let you in." he said. I grinned, and gave him a wink.

"Grazie." I said. He waved me through the gate. About ten minutes and only three yards later, I abandoned the car. People surrounded me, all wearing gray cloaks, and children with little plastic fangs. I called the tiniest bit of my gift forward, and willed the people to move out of my way. A tiny bubble of space surrounded me as I moved easily through the crowd.

I was though the crowded square and to the alley Alice told me to go to in five minutes. Alice told me I would find two vampires there that could take me to the castle. Sure enough, two shadowy figures stood just inside the shadows of the alley. They turned at the sound of my footsteps. "We've been waiting." They said. One of them stepped forward. "My name is Demetri, and this is Felix. We've been told to bring you to the castle." He said. I looked him up and down. My newly improved sight allowed me to see them despite the shadows. Felix looked like what Emmet's evil twin might. He had an olive skin tone underneath the chalky whiteness of a typical vampire, black hair cropped short, scarlet eyes, and a large build. Demetri was a slighter, with the same general look, but his hair waved to his shoulders.

"Yes well, have you heard how well that went for your friends?" I asked. I knew it _probably_ wasn't a good idea to be taunting the vampires that would take me to Edward, but hey. I was fucking pissed. Sure enough, Felix hissed. "Feeling a little resentment?" I said, pushing it.

"Shut your mouth!" he snarled.

"Felix. Another place. Now is not the time." Demetri said in a reasonable tone. He sounded like the responsible older brother. Yuck.

"Yes. Another time, boys." Came a high soprano voice. I spun around. There before me, was what I might have called a little girl an another occasion. She was what? Twelve? She was extremely slight, with pale brown hair trimmed short, a slim, boyish frame, wide eyes, and full lips. She reminded me of… hey, what do you know? Alice's evil twin. I wondered vaguely if I'd run into my evil twin. Uh oh. All this stress and horror must be getting to me. With my grief has come a somewhat, okay a _really_, twisted sense of humor.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Jane. And all you need to know is that I can take you to an unharmed Edward, or a damaged one. Which would you prefer?" she asked sweetly. I immediately shut my mouth. "Excellent choice. Follow me now." She said, walking down the alley. There was a man hole about half way down, which the little monster lifted, and leapt down. Felix and Demetri waited for me to follow. I stepped easily into the hole, and landed in a crouch. Jane was eying me speculatively. Then she turned and walked on.

We walked for several minutes in the dark, cold, dank tunnel. Goon one and two stayed behind me the entire time, making sure I didn't escape. As if they could stop me if I tried.

As we walked, my grim sense of humor fled, replaced by rage. There were two things of mine you did not mess with. My family, and my car. In that order. I tensed when we reached the small room, with a low door. We stepped inside, and I was relieved to be out of the tunnel. The hallway was unremarkable, with off-white walls, and gray carpeting. We stepped into an elevator at the end of the hall, and I couldn't stop quivering. I could feel the power trying desperately to break loose, but I beat it back. I didn't want to anger them just yet. All I wanted was Edward.

We came out of the elevator, and into what might have been a lobby in an posh office building. The walls were wood paneled, the floors covered in thick green carpet. There were no windows, but bright painting hung everywhere in their place. Pale leather couches were arranged with glossy tables, that held crystal vases full of flowers. I could hardly believe that I was in the home of a cruel, royal vampire family.

In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful young woman behind a mahogany counter. She was tall, with dark skin, and green eyes, and all in all a beautiful young woman. A human, young woman. Before I could fully absorb that, a boy in a grey suit entered. He looked to be Jane's brother, for they greeted each other with warmth. Then he turned to me. He could have been her twin; his hair was darker, but he was just as beautiful. "Please, come in. Aro is most anxious to meet you." He said. We walked through another wide hallway, and Alec stopped halfway down the hall. He pushed aside a piece of wood paneling, to expose a plain wooden door. I didn't wait for him to open it. I slipped quickly past them all, and threw open the wood door, that thudded loudly against the wall.

I walked into a large stone, perfectly circular room, with small spaces in the stone instead of actual windows, and no furniture except for massive wooden chairs that seemed like thrones. There were many vampires milling about, but my eyes frantically sought out only one. Past the women in summer dresses, past the men in slacks and shirts; clothing that seemed out of place in this. And then I saw him. The golden-eyed god I'd fallen in love with. I relaxed, but tensed when I saw a vampire walking towards me. He was different from any vampire I'd ever seen. Instead of marble skin, it was thin, like shale. His eyes were filmy, and his hair was black. Unlike the others, he were a long black robe. Even with his frail appearance, I shuddered at the sheer amount of power he possessed. But then I straightened. I had power too.

He walked towards me and smiled. "Alex! How wonderful to see you!" he said. His friendly manner caught me off guard, but only for a moment. I snarled quietly.

"You gave me little choice, milord." I said. He laughed.

"Oh please, call me Aro. I have heard so much about you. Well, seen as well." He said. Ah. His gift was to read a person through physical contact. No way in hell was he touching me.

"So I would assume." I said flatly. His smile was a little wistful.

"So, Edward's memories are accurate. How delightful! This is rare treat indeed."

"One of a kind." I agreed. Aro's expression turned slightly skeptical.

"So, is it really true? What you are?" he asked.

"You've seen it."

"Through another's mind. I'd like to see it for myself." He said. I smiled, my teeth lengthening.

"I'd love to give you a demonstration." I said. I heard several of the vampires hiss at my insolence, but Aro waved them off.

"Yes. Let's wait for my brothers, first." He said.

"I want Edward." I said.

"Just a moment -"

"No. You will hand him over, now." I said, forcefully, a wind picking up around me. I yanked back on the power threatening to spill over. Aro turned envious.

"Ah, to have your power. So potent." He said, his hand reaching towards me, seemingly of its own accord. I roared, and everyone in the room crouched low. Aro once again waved them off. "Be careful, Alex. One wrong move, and…" he made a slight gesture, and two vampires moved closer to Edward. I shuddered at the power that pulsed through me. The walls shook violently, the ground beneath our feet groaned, as if they would break at any moment. The vampires gasped, and made small noises of distress.

"The walls will crumble, the ground will shake, and you will burn, before you ever lay a hand on him." I spat. Aro clapped lightly, seemingly delighted by my actions.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible. Truly, my apologies. But, I noticed something Edward did not. Your power seems to be strengthened by your emotions, and I couldn't help but test my theory. By all means…" he said, motioning Edward forward. We ran to each other, meeting in the middle. I crushed myself to him.

"My god, Edward. What were you thinking?" I whispered desperately.

"I thought they had you. I had to come." He said, cupping my face. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, this is entirely my fault." I said.

"No, Alex. Don't blame yourself." He whispered. We both tensed, hearing the rustle of robes approaching. Two other vampires walked in the room, one of them resembling Aro, and the other was very similar, except for the shock of white hair that topped his head. . I shifted slightly so I was in front of Edward. "What are you doing?" he whispered for my ears alone. I smiled slightly.

"For now, I'm more powerful then you, my love. It's my turn to be the protector." I murmured back. He didn't seem to like it.

Marcus touched Aro's hand lightly, and Aro raised his brows. "Thank you, Marcus. This is quite interesting." He said. I needed no translation. Marcus sensed relationships. He must have been surprised by mine and Edward's. "You two have such a powerful love. It surprises both Marcus and I." Somehow I doubted anything surprised Marcus. He looked like he might keel over from boredom at any moment.

"How could you possibly manage to be with her?" Aro asked suddenly. I frowned. What was he talking about? "Even now, as part of us, her blood still calls to you. Admittedly not in the same way, but still… it must be a great temptation." He said. Edward shook his head.

"It is no temptation at all. I could never hurt Alex." He said, glancing at me. Aro smiled.

"Carlisle has finally met his match." He said.

"Hardly." Edward said flatly.

"How I wish he could e here. Although, I imagine he isn't terribly pleased with the way I brought you here. No matter," he said before I could remark. "Now that we're all together, would you mind?" he asked, stretching his hands towards me slightly. Now that I had Edward, I'd do anything to hurry along this little adventure.

"It doesn't always work." I said. "Sometimes I can control the… shield, which my Felix blood gives me in my human form. Sometimes I cannot." I told him. He shrugged.

"I only ask that you try." He said. I nodded, and stepped towards him, and touched his hands lightly. Suddenly my entire life flashed before my eyes. It flew by at an astonishing speed, and I wondered how anyone could see anything from the blur of faces and colors.

When Aro pulled away, he looked… dumbfounded. "You are a fascinating creature, Alex. Your life is… astonishing. So much." He muttered to himself. Then he looked at Jane. "Jane darling, would you?" he asked. Jane smiled, and suddenly Edward was in front of me. And then he was on the floor.

Oh god! I knew what Jane did, and that made it worse. Edward was on the ground, writhing in silent agony. I tried to move towards him, stop the evil little bitch, but two sets of arms gripped me. I wrenched forward. "Let me GO!! Get off of me! EDWARD!" I screamed. He continued to twist in agony for another moment, and then he was released. They let me go, and I rushed forward. I nearly tackled him. I touched his face, my fingers frantically searched for any sign of pain. He seemed unharmed. He waited patiently, and then kissed me softly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He said. I moved so that I was in between Jane and him. I snarled at her. She hissed, and then gave me the same smile she gave Edward. I shifted just enough to protect myself, and she hissed angrily. I smiled, and walked forward slightly.

"If you ever, do that to my husband again. I will kill you." I said. She snarled, and made to spring at me.

"Now, now, Jane. Calm down." Aro chided, sounding a bit amused. Jane seemed to pout, and then settled for glaring at me. "Now then, a small demonstration of your shifting, if you don't mind?" he asked politely. I nearly laughed. Like I had a choice.

"Step back." I said. Everyone gave me plenty of room. I sighed. This would be unpleasant. I hated public stripping. I stripped down to my panties, that way I could at least wear my jeans and tee out, though I'd be commando. Then I called forth the change. I made the shift, and watched as everyone gasped in astonishment.

I shook my fur, and then stood tall and proud. I roared to make a point, and many back further away. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug. I walked back, and sat next to Edward, waiting for the examination that would surely follow. Aro approached slowly.

"Fascinating. You're not like the Children of the Moon, are you?" he asked. I spoke to Edward.

"_No. Our magic works differently than theirs_." I said. Edward relayed the message.

"You can hear her thoughts in this form? Why?"

"We think that when she takes one form or another, then it's easier to hear her." Edward said. Aro nodded absently, still observing. I noticed that his brother did not look happy.

"_Edward? Why is he looking at me like that_?" I asked. Edward laughed darkly.

"Marcus was nearly killed by a werewolf. He harbors some unpleasant feelings for others like them." He said. I nodded.

"You may change back." He said. I looked at Edward.

"She'd like a cloak, so shield her." He told Aro. He nodded, and waved one of the guards forward, who gave Edward a dark charcoal colored cloak. He held it up in front of me, and I changed back, then dressed quickly.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes. Just one last question about your gift. Can you control, _anything_?" he asked.

"No. Only things that are apart of nature. Vampires for example, are between the living and the dead, making them unnatural. Therefore, I cannot control them." I said. Aro looked at me wistfully.

"I wanted you here, because I want you to join my guard." He said, sweeping his hand at the others surrounding me.

"No."

"You won't even consider?" he asked.

"No." I said flatly. A speculative gleam entered his eyes. Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't try her if I were you." He said. Guessing what he meant, I shook the ground and walls once more.

"I'd listen to him. I didn't like you taking my husband from me." I said, snarling. "If you ever, come near me and my family again, I was come back to this city, and destroy it from the ground up. Do you doubt me?" I demanded. The torch flames flickered, and a couple sparks flew. Many vampires hissed, and Aro's expression turned resigned.

"I don't. I'm sorry I had to resort to such unpleasant lengths to get you here. I confess to being a bit… overzealous." He said, smiling. "We shan't bother you again." Aro said sighing. The air calmed, and stilled. "Please feel free to visit." He said, sounding hopeful.

"Thank you." I said. Like hell.

I took Edward's hand, and we turned to walk out. As we turned, a woman walked into the room. She was dressed as slutty as I could imagine without being actually naked. But I could not deny that her beauty was unlike any I ever seen. She was in the shortest of miniskirts, a red, high-necked, long-sleeved, red vinyl top, and tights that darkened her long legs. Her long mahogany hair lustrous, and her eyes violet from the blue contacts she wore over red irises.

There was a crowd of tourists with her, and while I stared in confusion, Edward tensed and tugged me roughly towards the door. Oh god. She was bringing a crowd of humans into a room full of vampires. As I realized what was happening, I ran as fast as I could, with Edward right behind me. But it still wasn't fast enough to get out before the screams started.

As we made it back into the lobby, I started to shake violently with sobs. Edward held me closely to him, and tried to soothe me. "All those, people!" I said, hiccupping.

"I know, I know. Be still, my love." He said, sitting and pulling me onto his lap. I tried desperately to control the sobs, but I couldn't. The receptionist – Gianna, I remembered – came over to see if I was okay. I snarled once at her, and she immediately back away.

"Doesn't she know?" I demanded.

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"She's hoping they'll keep her." He said furiously. Keep her? Who could ever want to be a part of that. I immediately forced myself to steam the pink tinged tears.

"Edward, I love you. I love you so much." I whispered. His eyes softened.

"I love you, too." He said. I yanked him down by his shirt to show him just how much I missed him.

It was strange how the horror just two rooms over didn't damper on my passion for my husband. My hands tangled in his hair, as his held me tightly to him. I parted my lips, and Edward followed my lead to deepen the kiss. When his tongue swept into my mouth, I groaned. I had missed the taste of him so much, and it had only been just under forty eight hours since I'd last kissed him. But I had to tell him; I had to apologize.

"Edward!" I gasped, pulling away from him.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault, I was with Jacob, so Alice couldn't see me!" I said. Edward frowned.

"Whose Jacob?" he asked.

"My friend, he's part of the Quileute tribe." I said.

"How'd you meet him?" Edward demanded. I knew he'd be angry.

"I went for a run. I'm sorry! I deliberately did what you told me not to, and then you could've…" I stopped, the tears flowing freely again. I felt so terrible! Edward held me close again, stroking my hair.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. I should have informed you better. Tell me about Jacob." He said, trying to brighten my mood. I smiled a bit.

"He's nice. Kinda funny. And _big_! As big as Emmet, if not bigger." I said, while Edward laughed. "At first he had the reaction you said he would. But once I talked him down a bit, we got to talking. He's as lonely as I was before I met you." I said. I saw the sympathy flash in Edward's eyes, and I wondered again how I'd gotten someone as amazing as him to love me. Then something occurred to me. Who was the one other person I knew who was available, and in need of a little romance? I held in a grin. I had a lot of planning to do when I got back to Forks.

Edward and I sat together, waiting for the sun to set, and we would finally be free. Alec came out, looking the same as he did before, despite his recent meal. "You are free to go." He said. Edward and I nodded, and made our way out as quickly as possible.

We were on a plane a short while later. I was thankful yet again that I didn't have to sleep. I sat in Edward's lap, my eyes closed, and relaxed fully to the steady sound of Edward's breathing. When we landed, the rest of our family was there to greet us. Everyone rushed forward, and took turns hugging and kissing Edward and me. "We were so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!" Esme said, scolding Edward and me.

"Sorry mom." We said at the same time. Everyone laughed. I sighed as we left the airport. Everything was back where it should be. Right here with me…

**Ending Note: **Hey everyone. I'm going away – again : ( – for a couple of days, and I won't have access to my laptop – again : ( So this will be the last chapter until about… Thursday? I don't know when exactly I'll be back. Sigh… But I made sure this chapter was nice and long to hopefully tide you over until then. Thanks so much again for favorites and the reviews!! Please keep reading and reviewing! Peace!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


	26. A New Arrangement Ch 26

Learning to Breathe

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait. These next few chapters are mainly going to be about Jake and a certain someone we know. Anyways, there aren't very many chapters left… Probably no more than three, and then one last long author's note at the end. I hope you've liked reading my story as much as I have liked writing it. Happy readings!!

**A New Arrangement**

When Edward and I got home, there were lots of hugs, and 'thank gods'. The whole family scolded us, and then hugged us. I was so glad we had gotten home all right. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with my family, and my Edward. It was the only thing I thought about.

As soon as everyone was assured we were alright, I got up the courage to speak what had been on my mind. If my plan for Jake was going to work, I needed to build a bridge or two first We were inside the main house, and Edward was filling the others in on the details of our little adventure. So it was the perfect time to ask. "Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I have something I'd like to ask you." I said. He frowned in confusion.

"Go ahead."

"The whole reason Edward and I got into this mess, was because I was somewhere I shouldn't have been." I said. Carlisle knew what I was talking about instantly.

"Oh, Alex. We warned you…" he said.

"I know. I couldn't help it." I said. I felt oddly like a toddler confessing to getting into the cookie jar. "I was curious. And I befriended one of the wolves." I said. That surprised him.

"Really? Well, I suppose it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. You are very alike in form." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes well, there's something I'd like to do." I said. Carlisle waited. "I'd like to speak to the rest of the pack, and see if there's any way to come to a some sort of a truce. One better than the one we have. The wolves are so prejudiced to what we are, that they don't take the time to learn about who we are. I'd like to fix that."

Carlisle took a very long moment to think, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. Finally, he nodded slowly. "If it can be done, then I support you. I've never liked the boundaries we had to agree to." He grinned. "Don't tell anyone that. I'm supposed to be the reasonable one." He teased. I laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"Your secrets safe with me. I'm going to tell Edward first. I don't make the same mistake twice." I said, darkness creeping into my tone. Carlisle nodded, and I waited patiently for Edward to finish his story. When he did, and the others had gotten over the shock of what I had done, Edward and I went outside for a few moments alone. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'd like to go back to the woods, and work things out with the Quileute tribe." I said in a bit of a rush. Edward tensed.

"Alex, are you sure it can be done?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sure. I'll just have to charm their pants off." I said, winking. Edward chuckled, then sighed. He touched my face lightly.

"Promise you'll be alright." He asked, his eyes burning into mine. I melted a time added to the countless others at the velvety sound of his voice.

"Of course. I love you." I said, fiercely. Then I kissed him with all the passion I had. My fingers tangled into his hair, and my mouth pressed greedily to his. He responded with a low growl, his arms tightening around me.

After a few moments, Edward chuckled, and pulled away. "I thought you had somewhere to be. If you keep that up, you won't be going anywhere until dark." He said. I raised a brow. It couldn't have been much later than two.

"As tempting as that thought is, I think this is something better handled during the day." I said. Edward frowned, but nodded.

"I love you. Be careful." He said again. I smiled.

"I love you too. And I will." I said. Then I ran to the trees.

I knew exactly where our land ended, and theirs began. I stepped over the line, and waited. I hoped it would be Jacob who found me. It wasn't. Of course life couldn't be that simple. A sandy colored wolf a bit smaller than Jake approached me, and snarled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I was quite a bit bigger than him in my cat form. I made the change, not bothering to strip. The wolf was more than a bit surprised.

"_What _are_ you_?" he thought. He sounded awfully young.

"_I'm a Felix_."

"_A what_?"

"_A Werecat, you nimrod_." I said impatiently

"_What do you want_?"

"_I'm friends with Jacob Black. I need to speak with him, and the rest of your pack_."

"_You smell like a vamp_." He said, wrinkling his nose. Obviously Jake hadn't told anyone about me, which made sense.

"_Look, I'll explain everything later. Will you take me to them or not_?"

"_Do I have your word you won't harm me or my pack_?"

"_Yes_." I waited, as he considered his options in his mind.

"_Alright. Let's go_." He turned around, and led me away from the clearing where I'd first met Jacob. "_How do you know what I'm thinking_?" the pup asked suddenly. I glanced at him.

"_I'm the alpha of my pride. I can hear their thoughts as well. I suppose since our forms are similar, I share that link with you as well._" I said. The pup nodded thoughtfully. "_What is your name?_" I asked. He hesitated, but only for a moment.

"_Seth_."

"_Alex. I'll wait to say it's nice to meet you until after I know you better_." I said teasingly. He chuckled a little. I could sense he was still hesitant to warm up to me.

After a while, we were in yet another clearing, deep inside the woods. Seth tilted his head back, and let out one long howl. He quirked an ear. "_They'll be here soon_." He said. I nodded. I could hear the answering calls from his pack. I noticed that Seth kept his mind curiously blank. It was a skill all those with a mind reader in the family learned. I guess that meant that he wanted to keep me a surprise. Oh goody.

One by one, wolves entered the clearing. They came in snarling, scenting me long before they were in our sight. Seth stepped in front of me, saying nothing but that they had to wait until everyone was there. The wolves were slightly miffed, but did as he said out of curiosity. Jake was the last to arrive, and when he did, his mind went blank in shock. It stayed that way while the biggest wolf I'd seen – besides Jake, who was pretty much the same size – walked forward. His fur was as black as night, his eyes dark.

"_Who are you_?" he asked in the voice of an alpha. Surprise, surprise.

"_My name is Alex_."

"_What are you_?" he asked, diving right in there.

"_Ask Jake_." The alpha whipped around to face Jacob.

"_Gee, thanks_." Jake muttered. I grinned.

"_Sorry. I'll do all the talking later_." I said. Jake rolled his eyes. I saw the playback of our meeting in the clearing go through his head as he showed the alpha – Sam, I caught in the thoughts around me – what I was, and what I wanted.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Their reactions varied from shock, to disgust. Sam was the hardest to get a read on. He was thinking. Playing back the scene, over and over, trying to decide whether or not it was worth it to hear me out. He was a good leader, and only wanted what was best for his pack. But he also felt some sort of loyalty to Jake. When I nudged around a bit, I saw why. I gasped. Jake was the true leader; the true Alpha.

"_Well, I'll be god damned_." I muttered. Jake grinned ruefully.

"_You're not the only one with secrets_." He said. I rolled my eyes. Sam finally spoke.

"_Alright. I've decided to hear what you have to say_." He said. I sighed in relief.

"_Okay. Thank you. I want you to know first, that no matter what you decide here today, I will continue to be friends with Jake_." I said. A few snarled quietly, but stopped with one look from Sam. "_Anyways, I would like to know why you are all so… hateful of me and my kind._" I said.

"_You mean vampires_?" one sneered. I yowled sharply, and the wolf cowered.

"_Yes, vampires. We don't harm humans. And we harm animals only when is absolutely necessary. Can't you see how similar we are to you? We try and protect the humans to the best of our abilities. You saw Jake's memory. You saw me fight the red-eyed vampire_." I said. Sam nodded.

"_Yes, I saw it. You were brave_." He murmured. Not really as a compliment, more as a statement of fact.

"_Perhaps. But the point is that all you do is push away, because we are different, and strong, and you feel threatened. But me and my family have done nothing to harm any human since we set foot on this land. Would you disagree_?" I demanded.

"_No_." I nodded.

"_Then why the treaty_?"

"_Because it was put down by our forefathers, to protect our people_." He said.

"_I respect that. God knows I know what it's like to want to protect what's yours_." I said, thinking of Montana, and the horrors we had faced there. "_So I propose a new treaty_." I said. Several growled, but were again silence by Sam. I turned and faced the only three that were still harboring negative thoughts. I brought the Queen forward. "_What right have _you_ to judge _me?" I demanded. They shrank back a bit, but held their ground.

"_You are unnatural, and against the laws of nature. You should not be. We were created to fight against you_." One said.

"_Against me? Are you blind to what is before your very eyes. Look at me! What do you see_?" I demanded.

"_An overgrown cat_." One spat. I roared, and crouched low.

"_A panther. A creature of the woods, of nature. Now that I am also a vampire, I am simply more, not less._" I said.

"_Why would you choose one of them, over your own kind_?" A voice asked from across the clearing. There was no anger in this voice. Only confusion.

"_Love. I fell in love. Love is blind to everything. But not to a monster. The man I love, my husband, is not a monster. When we first fell in love he told me that he thought otherwise. In my eyes, seeing what he was, and every action he made being the opposite of what he was made to do, and still thinking he is a monster, is what makes him just the opposite. And I did not choose him. You cannot choose who you love. But I know that if I could choose, I would choose someone as selfless, and honestly good as Edward is_." I said. Many softened, thinking of their own significant others, and the three that had held out before hesitated.

"_What are the terms of your new treaty_?" one of them asked. I smiled.

"_That we strip the boundaries, but keep the consequences. If one of my family, and my family alone, hurts anyone on your lands, you are free to do as you see fit." _I said_. "But if a stray vampire comes along, with no connection to my family, that you will not hold us responsible_."

"_That seems fair. Is that all_?" Sam asked.

"_No. I'd like to at least _try_ and get along_." I said quietly.

Seth was the first to approach me after a long silence. He nuzzled my cheek with his, and then sat beside me. One by one, each of the other wolves did the same. Sam was last.

"_You have a strength, a bravery, and a giving heart, that is most admired, and respected by me, and all of my pack. I welcome you, Alexandra, Queen of the Night, as a friend, and if you wish, as a pack mate_." He said. I blinked, stunned. I hadn't been in a pack of any kind for over a hundred years, since our numbers got so small it was hard to find only one other of my kind.

"_Friends; and pack mates_." I agreed. I walked forward, and knelt before him, and great sign of respect to my kind. He did the same in return. I laughed. "_I wonder what my sisters will think of this_." I said. Jake grinned, and nudged my shoulder with his nose.

"_Call them and find out_." He said. I considered.

"_Perhaps just Tasha for now_." I said. "_I think Nikki might be a bit skittish around so many overgrown lapdogs_." I teased him. Jake snorted.

"_Lapdog my ass, housecat_." He shot back. I laughed, and my new pack joined in.

I opened the mind link between Tasha and me. "_Tasha_?"

"_Yes? Are you okay_?" she asked anxiously.

"_Yes, I'm fine. Tell the others that there's a new and improved treaty."_ I said. I heard her mental sigh.

"_Thank god_." She muttered. I laughed.

"_And Tasha_?"

"_Hmm_?"

"_I think you should come down here. Alone, though_."

"_Why_?"

"_I think it'd be a good idea for you to meet our new pack_." I said, gently.

"_Pack_?" she asked shakily.

"_Yes_."

"_Oh, Alex! I'm so happy_!" I cried. I laughed again.

"_So hurry up_!" I teased. She laughed, too.

"_Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ She said.

"_Okay_." I replied. Then I closed the link. "She's coming." I said.

While we were waiting for Tasha, I got to know the pack a little bit. Jake introduced me to his best friends, Quil and Embry, the only girl there, Leah, and a couple others. Then I heard Tasha's mind. "_She's close._" I said.

JPOV

I was so glad that everything had gone okay with Alex and the pack. I'd been so worried. Alex was a good friend, and from the way she spoke of her family, I had a feeling I'd get along with them just fine; even if they were vampires. Alex really opened up our eyes to a lot of things that we'd been blind to before. Like how stupid we were being, for example. But Alex took the win humbly, and graciously, like a good leader always did. She laughed, and mingled with the rest of the pack, still in her cat form. I wondered if her sisters look like she did.

Alex suddenly stilled, and listened to something the rest of us couldn't hear. "_She's close_." She said, relaxing. I felt a bit anxious, but I couldn't place why. We all heard the approaching cat; the soft, almost silent falling of paws on the ground; the scent in the air. But I wasn't nearly ready for what came out of the trees.

A magnificent golden lion came out of the trees, her coat gleaming, even though the sun was hidden behind clouds. Her eyes were a greenish gold, like her sister's, but that could've been from being in cat form. She was tall, and sleek, and the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Suddenly everything seemed very unimportant. My family, my friends, my pack, everything I cared about fell into the background. They weren't any less important to me. She was simply more important. She was suddenly everything to me and more…

**Ending Note**: Hey guys! It couldn't have been much of a surprise, but hey, I tried. Tasha and Jacob, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Lol. I couldn't help it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Peace!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~ (I love those little squiggly things! :D)


	27. Falling Ch 27

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been procrastinating, and I've been having a bit of writer's block. Which I think should just die, because it's so evil! _ Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

**Falling…**

This couldn't be good. What would Alex think? Would she approve? Wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't even know her name! Alex walked up to her sister, and they gave each other a quick hug with their front legs. "_Everyone, this is my sister, Natasha_." She said. We all gave a quick howl.

"_We welcome you."_ Sam said. Natasha smiled.

"_Thank you_." She said. She had a beautiful voice, with just a hint of a Russian accent. "_This means a lot to me, and my family_." She said, looking at Alex. My heart did a funny flip in my chest as she looked at each of us, and paused when she came to me. Then she looked away.

"_It's getting late,_" she said. I saw she was right. It was already twilight._ "We should be heading home. Can we meet again tomorrow_?" Alex asked. "_Perhaps I can bring my other sister_."

"_Of course. You are always welcome on our land. I think also, we should meet the rest of your family. Maybe not now, but soon_." Sam replied. Alex smiled, and warmth shown in her eyes.

"_I will; soon_." She said. Then she turned to me. "_Jake, would like to walk with us a bit_?" she asked. I leapt at the chance to spend time with the woman who had so easily stolen my heart.

"_Sure. Can I talk to you for a moment first?"_ I asked. Before I did anything, I wanted to talk to Alex about my reaction to her sister. Alex followed me over to edge of the clearing. "_Is there anyway to make this conversation privet_?" I whispered. Alex cocked her head to the side in curiosity, but after a moment, she nodded.

"_Okay, you can speak freely. What's on your mind, pup_?" she asked.

"_Well, um, have you ever heard of imprinting_?" I asked tentatively.

"_Of course. It's like falling in love, only in a much more permanent, and magic kind of way_." She said. I nodded.

"_Well, don't freak out or anything but…"_ I trailed off, and glanced in the direction of her sister. I thought of how beautiful she was, and how badly I suddenly wanted to make her happy. Alex gasped.

"_You _imprinted_ on my _sister?!" she gasped.

"_Alex? Are you okay_?" I asked cautiously. Suddenly Alex burst out laughing. She fell on the ground, and rolled onto her back, rolling around in pure amusement. The pack had left, but Tasha was waiting for us, so she was staring at Alex's rolling form. "_I'm glad you find this amusing_." I muttered. She was gasping for breath.

"_Oh! Oh my god! That's, oh, okay. I'm good. Wow. Oh gosh. Okay, sorry. It's just, that was kind of my plan. But I didn't expect it to work _this_ well_." She said, grinning. I stared.

"_You were _trying_ to set up me and your sister_?" I asked.

"_Yup. Hmm. Now the only thing left is Tasha. Oh well_." She said, shrugging. "_Hopefully if I just throw you two together, she'll do the rest on her own. Come on, let's go_." She said, still chuckling to herself. I rolled my eyes, and followed her to where Tasha was waiting.

"_What was all that about_?" she asked, smiling. Alex grinned.

"_Nothing. Let's head home_." She said.

Alex and Tasha walked side by side, shoulders brushing, and I was on Alex's other side. It was clear to see they were really close, and I was glad. Maybe then Alex could help me. From where I was, I could smell Tasha, and I bit back a groan. She smelled sweet, wild, and wonderful. Like the forest during a summer storm.

We walked for a while, when suddenly Alex sniffed at the air. I sniffed too, and caught the fleeting scent of a rabbit. "_I'm going wabbit hunting_." Alex said doing an Elmer Fudd impersonation. "_You and Jake go on, I'll meet up with you later_." She said. She gave me a subtle wink, and then bounded off into the direction of the rabbit.

Tasha laughed, and smiled at me. "_Alex has a fondness for chasing bunnies_." She said. Even in her cat form, it was easy to see she was smiling. It made my stomach clench, and my heart stutter. I felt like a teenager on a first date, and I wanted to laugh at myself.

"_We all have our weaknesses_." I said, smiling back. She nodded.

"_So how long have you been in a pack_?" she asked.

"_Well, I officially became part of the pack three years ago. But down at the rez, we're all pretty close knit_." He said. Tasha nodded again. "_What about you? How long have you and Alex been together_?" I asked. Tasha laughed.

"_Well, when she met me, I was fourteen, and running away from an arranged marriage_." She said. She had to be about twenty, so six years ago. But wait, an arranged marriage in this day and age? That seemed odd. "_It must have been, gosh, four hundred years ago_." She said. I nearly swallowed my tongue.

"_Four hundred years_?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"_Yep_. _We've been together ever since. Nikki we've had for about six years."_ She said.

"_That's a really long time. I'm with my pack for a few days, and we start sniping at each other." _I said. Tasha laughed.

"_Oh, Alex and I have our moments, but we're all we have. Well, until we met the Cullens. They've been wonderful to us. Edward is completely and totally in love with Alex, and he's a great guy." Then she laughed again. "Nikki and I get along with everyone else really well too_." Then she looked at me, her eyes warm. "_And now we have you. You have no idea how incredible it is to be a part of a pack again. Don't get me wrong, I love the Cullens, but it's not the same. You know_?" I nodded.

"_Yeah, I know_." I said. She stared at me for moment, and I held her gaze. Then she looked away quickly, and I could have sworn if she was in human form, she would have been blushing. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"_Would you mind if we changed back? It'd be easier to talk then_." She said. I noticed she had dress tied around her ankle, much in the same way I tied my cut-offs to mine.

"_Sure_." I replied. We both went out of sight, and I quickly changed, and then pulled on my cut-off jeans. I walked back out, and saw a goddess come out from behind the trees.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long, silvery blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders and down her back, and eyes as deep blue as a clear midnight sky. Her body was as slim as a wand sheathed in a light blue summer dress; she was fairly tall, and had beautiful skin the color of fresh cream. When she saw me, she froze, and looked up with wide eyes. Then she looked me up, and down, and then up and down again. I couldn't help but grin. "I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat." I teased. She blushed furiously, and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

TPOV

When I came out of trees, I couldn't help but stare. He was just so… _big_! He was nearly seven feet tall, and had layers upon layers of solid, rippling muscle, all covered with that beautiful russet colored skin. And his hair… Silky black tresses that streamed to his broad shoulders. As a wolf, he was beautiful. All sleek fur and silent, rippling power. As a man, he was drop dead gorgeous. I looked him up and down twice, and then his grinned. He had a smile as bright as the sun. But best of all, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat." He said. I blushed furiously. Crap!

"Sorry." I muttered. Jake smiled.

"It's alright." He said. Then he was moving closer, and I was frozen in place. "I think you're beautiful, too." He murmured. He was just inches from me, and I could feel the heat coming off of his big body. Then his huge hand was cupping my face, and I shivered. "What would happen, do you think, if I kissed you right now?" he murmured, his dark eyes intense. My heart was racing, which would have been embarrassing – since he could probably hear it – if I couldn't hear his pounding too.

"I don't know." I whispered. Which was a lie. I knew exactly what would happen. Somehow I knew all it would take was one kiss, and I would be a goner.

"Will you let me kiss you, anyways?" he asked.

"Please." I whispered. And then his mouth was on mine.

The instant it was, heat exploded everywhere. I rose up on my toes, tangled my fingers in that silky hair of his, and pressed myself against the hard heat of his body. When his tongue traced my bottom lip, I opened my mouth without hesitation. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and in that moment I felt… safe… loved.

Loved? How could that be? I hadn't even known him for a day! But it was what I felt. Perhaps it was the way he held me so carefully, as though I could shatter at any moment. Or maybe it was the soft, tender way that he kissed me. I wanted to stay right there in his arms forever. Which I supposed was an impossible thing to wish, but there you are.

When Jake pulled away, I was gasping for breath. He was too, which was kind of thrilling. He stared into my eyes, his hand cupping my face, and then he rested his forehead against mine. "That was something." He murmured roughly.

"Yeah." I replied breathlessly.

"So, how about dinner sometime?" he asked, grinning. I laughed at the absurdity of it. I was already half in love with him after one kiss and one conversation. God only knew what would happen after a date.

"I'd like that. But instead, how about a walk on the beach?" I asked. I hadn't been to the water in a long time, and I wanted to go with Jake. He smiled that thousand watt smile.

"I'd like that." He said. I smiled back. This would be interesting to say the least.

We turned to walk again, and Jake's hand closed around mine. I stared at our joined hands for a moment, noticing the differences in size, texture, and color. I found I rather liked the two of them joined like that. Jake was watching me, and so I looked up and smiled. He smiled back, and we continued walking. We continued talking; about anything and everything. It was incredibly easy to talk with Jacob. After only a few minutes, I felt as though we had been friends forever. It was easy as breathing. And it was nice to be with him. The cool air of the night, the wonderful smells of the forest, and a comfortable conversation with a beautiful man.

When we were about a half a mile away from the Cullens' house, Alex came running back in her human form. "Hey guys." She said brightly. Then she looked at our joined hands, and grinned. I blushed, embarrassed. I felt like a teenager being caught making out with a boy. Which was more or less accurate. Jake didn't seem so inhibited.

"Hey." He replied. Then he turned to me. "I'll meet you there tomorrow, at noon if that's okay." He said. I nodded. Then to my surprise, he leaned down and kissed me softly again. "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I whispered. Then he was gone.

I looked back at Alex, and saw her grinning. "What?" I demanded.

"Jacob and Tasha, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she sang.

"Shut up." I muttered, trying to shove at her. But Alex just flitted away. Her and her stupid vampireyness.

"You like him, admit it." She demanded as we walked. I blushed, but said nothing. "Come on. You know you do." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I like him." I said. _I'm half in love with_ _him_. I added to myself. I had forgotten that Alex could read my mind. You'd think after four hundred years with her, I'd learn. But no.

Alex gasped. "Tasha! I leave you alone for fifteen minutes, and you go and fall in love with the hot tail that comes your way?" she said. Her tone was indignant, but her grin ruined it.

"Gosh, Alex. Can't you give me a little privacy?" I asked exasperatedly. Alex grinned.

"Can't help it." She said. Then her expression turned warm. "Don't worry. He's more far gone then you are." She said.

"Okay, explain…"

The next day, I spent a little more time on my appearance than I usually did. I carefully brushed my blonde waves, and tied it back into a braid that hung down to my waist. Then I put on a long, floating black skirt that Rosalie let me borrow, and a deep blue long sleeve blouse that Alex forced upon me. It seemed all my sisters were very taken to the idea of me dating.

I left the house, and ran to the beach. Running would clear my head. I got there just at noon. I wandered down the beach a bit, enjoying the wind, and the smell of the sea. "Hello." I heard Jake's rough voice call. I turned, and smiled automatically.

"Hey." He walked forward, and I slipped my hand in his offered one. As we had yesterday, we walked, and we talked. We talked about everything; our pasts, our family, books, movies, music, hopes, and dreams. When I had teasingly asked about his romantic past, he'd blushed. Like actually blushed! "I haven't really dated." He mumbled. I blinked.

"Ever?"

"Ever." He nodded. "And now that I've met you…" he stopped.

"Yes?" I asked gently. Jake sighed, seeming frustrated, and dragged his free hand through his hair.

"I promised myself I'd wait to tell you, but there's no point beating around the bush." He said. He faced me, and I waited. "Tasha, I've… I've fallen in love with you. In a majorly big way." He said. I smiled reassuringly, even as my heart flipped madly in my chest.

Wasn't this just the perfect place for it? Standing alone on the beach, the waves crashing soothingly, the air whipping around us, the sun shining brightly.

"I know." I said. He blinked.

"You know?" he asked. I nodded.

"Last night, Alex told me. About imprinting, right?" he nodded. "I told her I was already half in love with you." I said. Jake's eyes widened. "And if you're willing to wait, it shouldn't take long to push me that last half of the way." I said. Jake grinned, and pulled me to him for the kiss of my life. I'd had boyfriends, boy toys, and lovers; but none of them had ever kissed me like that. It made my toes curl, my skin tingle, and my stomach do cartwheels.

When Jacob pulled away, he grinned again. "For you, I think I can wait a while."

**Ending Note:** Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter! I worked frantically to get it done today when I realized how long I'd been neglecting my story, so you'll have to forgive any mistakes. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last. I know, sad. : ( But, it had to come to an end eventually. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing! Peace!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~~


	28. Happy Endings Ch 28

Learning to Breath

**Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephanie Meyer. I don't think I could ever be that creative. Lol. Stephanie rules!**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. This is the very last chapter of Learning to Breathe. Sigh. It's kind of short, with just some last details about how everyone is doing. But, I like it anyways. After this, I'll leave you guys a note. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Happy readings!

**Happy Endings**

Two month after I made the new treaty with the wolves, my life was perfect. A few days after the meeting, I took my family to meet my pack. There had been a little hesitance on both ends, but eventually they had loosened up. Everyone was getting along perfectly.

The pack behaved themselves very well, as far as being careful what they said, but it wasn't too stiff. There was often playful banter, and wrestling, but there were no more insults, no more hatred and pain. We all fell deeply in love with the wolves.

Nikki was being completely spoiled, because she was the baby, and everyone thought of her as a little sister. She practically had an entourage wherever she went. And she couldn't have been happier. She loved Tasha and me, but she adored having older brothers. . I was glad that she had so many people who loved and protected her, especially since she had had no real family before us. Or at least, not that we knew of.

Tasha and Jake were blissfully in love, and Jake was spending a lot of time around the house. He and Emmet got along the best (no surprise there) but everyone liked him, too. A month after Jake and Tasha had met, Jake asked me for permission for Tasha's hand in marriage. I felt touched that he'd asked me. I had of course said yes. Everyone who could cry did when Jake purposed. He gave her a beautiful ring, (which I helped pick out of course). Their wedding was simple, but wonderful. They got married at the beach, with only immediate family (the Cullens and the pack) and a few friends. I'm proud to say I was the maid of honor.

The Cullens couldn't have been happier either. Rosalie and Tasha we still joined at the hip, and Emmet was happy to have Jake to wrestle with. Alice still had a soft spot for Nikki, and Jasper and I still had a strong friendship. Esme and Carlisle finally had the enormous family they had always wanted, complete with cousins so to speak, and all of their children were happy and loved.

Edward and I were happy in our fairytale cottage in the woods. It was decadent, how much time we had together. I felt spoiled in the best way possible. Whenever I told him so, he'd just smile, and kiss me softly. I knew that no matter what, he would always be there for me. He was someone I could count on, love, cherish, and admire, forever. Until the earth stopped spinning; until the last rose dies.

The love I had with Edward was one I could spend the rest of my days trying to describe, and still have more. It was so easy, and simple, like breathing. And yet it was as complicated and vast as the sea. In the words of Shakespeare, (whose original plays I saw in person) 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite'.

When I thought back on my life, I marveled at how much it had changed. A few short years ago, I thought I'd be alone forever besides my sisters. I had never experienced love, had never known the pain of heartbreak. My sisters and I had all been lonely. Now I thought we'd never be alone again.

And yet it felt as if every moment in my life had been leading up to this. I was grateful for each moment, each challenge and pain, because without even one, maybe I wouldn't have found him. Before Edward, I'd never really breathed. I'd wrapped myself up in a cocoon, holding my breath, and waiting. Edward had come, and shown me how to release that breath, and bring in a new one. I'd learned to breathe easily, and freely, and learned to see the world around me in a new light.

When I told Edward this, he smiled, and told me a story of his own. "Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And when I thought you were gone, in Italy, the meteor had fallen over the horizon; everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.

"Before I met you, I couldn't breathe. I wasn't' comfortable with who or what I was. Then during those first few weeks _after_ I met you, I couldn't allow myself to breathe. But you showed me how to relax, and accept myself."

When he finished, I smiled, and kissed him softly. "I love you, Edward. From now, until the end of days."

"I love you, too." He said smiling. I sighed.

"In such a short amount of time, we've both learned to breathe."

How was it possible that my life had gone from to nightmare to dream come true? What had I possibly done to deserve the pure joy of my life? Surely there had to be a limit on the amount of happiness and love a person was allowed to enjoy. I decided not to question it, and to simply let myself absorb it. Sitting in the hammock Edward had made for us in our back yard so to speak, I stretched, and took a deep breath…

**Ending Note: **Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed reading my story, and I hope you read the fanfics I hope to write in the future. You've all been wonderful, and it passively tickles me to have fans. Lol. Anyways, I'll post one last author's note later today, further thanking you all, and some other stuff. I love you guys!! Peace!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~~


	29. Last Note

**Last Note**

Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I really appreciate everyone who has favorited and reviewed my story. I hope you guys continue to read my stories. I'll probably wait a few weeks before I start a new story. Oh, and I'm going to put up a poll, because I can't decide whether the next fanfic should be another vampire one, or a human one. So help me out please! : ) Anyways, thank you all again for reading! Love you guys! Peace!!

P.S If you were wondering why Edward can read Alex's mind when she's in cat form, but Alice can't see her, it's because Edward can read everyone's mind, like in Eclipse with the wolves, but Alice can only see people similar to herself like they figured out in Breaking Dawn. I Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, Peace and Love!!!! ~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~


End file.
